Izuku's Rise to Bonds
by StoryPostMan
Summary: Sorry Guys But I've rewritten the story! But no Fear, Here! A helpful guide. Chapters 1-4 are old and Chapter 5 is a sad intermission. Chapter 6 is the rewrite and Chapter 7 is on the way! Strong Izuku fic.
1. Chapter 1 Origin

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and BNHA to Kōhei Horikoshi

_'Thoughts'_

"Text"

_"whisper"_

AN: Sup guys this is the old version of the story skip over to chapter 6 which is the new chapter 1. I had a small reboot but kept the old chapters and fix things to it.

**Lets begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Origin of A Hokage**

**"A smile is the best way to get away from trouble even if it's a fake one."**

A Loud roar rips through the dark night sky as suddenly over a large city, A beast with fur of flames and Claws of wind.

The beast towering over Mountains and destroying homes, families and invoking fear to appease its apparent hatred for the peaceful village. As the screams and yelps of pain and battle was drown out by the screeches of the The 9 Tailed Demon

As both Civilian and Shinobi died and flooded the streets, A Leader rose, A Blond Haired Ninja riding a Giant Toad Summon: Gamabunta. Defending the village in all out fight with the beast.

Jutsu from all elements riddled the beast to defend the village causing a large cloud of smoke and instantly the red fox spirit lunged toward the Toad Boss

The Blond Hokage while fighting new not how to beat the beast, since they cant be killed normally, but This Hokage was a fuinjutsu master and husband to another fuinjutsu master. Fuinjutsu is the the Justu of sealing and Sealing a Tailed Beast isn't unheard of since their kind has been referred to as Jinchuriki or Human Sacrifices. They are usually seen as the beast even thought they are just the container. Knowing this by also being married to a Jinchuriki, the same jinchuriki of the now escaped 9 tails.

On October 10, A boy was born from The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki The 9 tails Jinchuriki. The 2 have dated for years since their teens and even married when reaching jounin.

But all things that can go worse will eventually go worse.

When the first signs of labor occurred they moved Kushina to a secured location to keep her jinchuriki status a secret since childbirth will weaken the seal, In a little shack Kushina, 2 Medic-nin, the retired 3 hokage, 3rd hokage's wife, and Minato had been residing. The gut wrenching screams chilled her husband soul as she tried to release Their unborn baby while restricting the 9 tails.

As the second changed to minutes all things calmed as if to confirm the new born birth, The baby boy as soon as leaving his mother he had let out a loud wail as if telling those to look at him.

The boy was beautiful, blond patched, blue eyed, fair skinned, with 6 cute whisker marks on his cheeks, the effects of being born from a jinchuriki .

The couple hugging their new born in a loving trance only to be broken by Sarutobi Hiruzen

"Minato we must do the sealing, Kushina's seal is weakening!"

_I can't ask another parent to give up their own child if I couldn't do my own._

The hokage struggling internally

_"My boy, I want you to be strong"_

after a moment a look of determination enters his face

"Alright 3rd, let's do it!"

As the shinobi set up the sealing alter with the sleeping naruto placed on it.

The parents using their Blood and Chakra into an ink mixture to right the seal needed for 9 Tails to being contained to Naruto.

As they started the transfer a masked shinobi interrupted the ritual by stealing naruto and releasing the Kyuubi upon the Village hidden in freshly burnt leaves.

Minato chasing after masked a man who is named Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan. Known for their special Dojutsu The Sharingan which gives special abilities. Using the sharingan to control the kyuubi to destroy the town.

After defeating Madara and the Uchiha escaping, Minato sat their tired from using his Hiraishin sweating and clutching his son naruto, the baby's blue eyes glowed a warmth that spread to the hokage.

_"Be strong Naruto_, _My little Gutsy ninja"_

Heading back to the shack with naruto finding the place damaged from the kyuubi, the 2 nurses and the 3rds wife corpses lay on the ground, a bloodied Kushina is laying on her bed from labor.

"Minato what happened!" Sarutobi said as came hurried into the building.

"When we were attacked by the masked nin, I fought him and got naruto back."

Taking a breath to calm frenzied nerves, "He claimed to be Madara Uchiha" The 4th finished.

"MADARA!" The 3rd screeched in surprise at the name of an old war tyrant who was part of konoha's history and their greatest enemy.

"That's not important right now, the 9 tails escaped. I have to perform the Reaper Death Seal", "NO! You Can't!" Kushina roared as aggressively as she could muster from behind me as she was laying weak on the alter after performing birth.

"Honey, I have to." I say firmly, eyes telling nothing but complete faith in Naruto's future, "He will have a hard time, but he'll be tough. And he'll have you to convey love for the both of us." warm words filled the room as outside the wind seemed to have gotten colder in comparison.

"No Minato. I'll do it. Raise your boy", Hiruzen chimed in.

"I can't ask you to give up your life for my family."

"Your Not, I'm just deciding that _this is my fate_." The 3rd steeled eyes stopped any objection from Minato about his choice, ".

"Okay, Ill lure the 9 tails here"

In a bright flash the 4th hokage appeared.

Now during the fight and luring the beast to naruto, Hiruzen was knocked unconscious and leaving the duty of sealing to minato.

The kyuubi finally regained its consciousness from the sharigan's affects. Seeing the reaper death seal for the 3rd time in its lifetime the beast roared a gritty rage filled Song of death, claws flown with intent to kill the new born, before that can happen both Kushina and Minato took the attack for their boy, saying tear filled good byes and with the beast sealed the 2 parents exhaled their last breath.

All that rang out the morning after was a cry of one whose lost all they had.

* * *

This boy is **Uzumaki Naruto.**

16 years later this boy became the 7th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves after bringing peace to the whole of the shinobi nation.

Trial after trial, fight after fight, on and on and on, _in an almost never ending cycle._

**Until He won**, _He persevered and achieved his goal._

**TRUE PEACE**

When Naruto was a boy growing up in Konoha he was regarded as a street rat, an orphan of the kyuubi attack, and has lived alone all his life with knowing or understanding why he was hated by his village. Never not feeling incomplete and incompetent with his life, that is until he met a boy named _Sasuke Uchiha_. A kid with the same lonely eyes and seemed to be pressed away by the village, The lone uchiha heir, Someone he wanted to be friends with but the 2 were complete opposites and somewhat hated each other, rivals to a fault.

One boy faught to gain power, **at any cost**, while the other for the safety of his friends, _for acknowledgement_.

Sasuke defected from the Leaf Village fighting and defeating Naruto and leaving to join a Konoha defector orochimaru, A wounded Naruto with an impaled lung had promised to bring his brother back and so after his loss trained for 3 years under Jiraiya to be a fuinjutsu Seal Master and was sometimes even more adaptable in situations to it than even Jiraiya, Creating a Library of Seals of various types and even become a Toad Sage with a better connection to Nature chakra then his sensei and the 4th hokage, And then being even better at Senjutsu by doing it without either Ma or Pa toads to filter the chakra and even go sage mode while in motion, he had to do this since at the time it Turns out a group of people named Akatsuki trying to get the jinchuriki, Human sacrifices to be the jailer of a tailed beast, like Naruto in which after a few incidents he was able to defeat the enemy and forgive him in a sense as the man who opposed him, killed his God-father/ Mentor jiraiya, and destroyed his home all because this man was someone of his blood and someone who was taught by his sensei and even gave him to right his first book, one which wrote the man's old ideals that encouraged his teacher and taught to the next generation until the book seemed to manifest into reality and so was the ideal for of peace was brought forth. _T__hat day pain died at peace with his true name..._

Naruto under a promise to his other teammate, and crush Sakura, to heart breakingly bring back Sasuke his unofficial brother the traitor, his rival, her crush, their teammate. Naruto and Sasuke paths seem to be weaved together at multiple occasions.

The 2 happen to be part of a reincarnation cycle of 2 brothers who are sons of the sage of 6 paths the 10 tail jinchuriki. After constant fighting every cycle. Naruto becomes the exception by taking on the hatred of the world to usher in peace. By defeating Kurama the 9 tailed beasts pent up Hatred and befriending the being and making naruto much more powerful. Naruto is the child of prophecy to make peace as he gathers the whole continent into the Allied Shinobi Alliance in the 4th shinobi war. When fighting against the Mother of all Chakra Sasuke dies but not wanting to have Madara plans play out he fused himself to naruto making them one but ultimately him.

That day The Shinobi Alliance won and The Boy was crowned _a hero_.

He died that day saving the world so when he died this feeling of unfullfillment was deeply suited in his heart, _"Why is it that this is what will become of me!" _Angrily a bright orange light flashes the empty black void.

_"I may of died, but I'll be damned if I can't pass my knowledge to the next!"_

The Blazing Orange Light launched far into the Abyss in search of a vessel to hold his power and find their own path.

As the light morphed into the form of a 6'3ft tall spiky hair resembling the sun, 3 thin black whisker marks, Eyes open both eyes have a Silver color ripple pattern and multiple Red Tomoe, Skin covered in a bright Orange glow outlined in black, 10 tails sway from the large coat.

"I need to find a successor!"

With that thought in mind he morphed into a bright light.

* * *

**I know that people are all born unequal**.

"That's mean kacchan. Look, you made him cry! I won't let you Hurt him anymore!

A little green haired boy shaking like a leaf as he was protecting another crying boy, He had tears in his green eyes but that didn't stop him for standing up for someone else.

"You playing Hero Deku, you don't even have a Quirk" A dull blonde said popping explosions in his hands villainously, A few other kids using their Quirks had been standing behind, one with wings and the other with a fishing lure. (Just to lazy to look for nor could I remember this non-descriptive person/ kid)

**Even at 4 years old, I knew that. What society is like.**

The children beat up the little boy for a good minute before leaving him on the ground in bruises and scrapes and burn marks as the other boy just cried over his little body, _untouched._

**And that has been my handicap since then until now.**

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

**"Smiling in the face of adversity is a true sign of a hero."**

* * *

It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China with news of the birth of a mysterious "Luminescent Baby"

Shortly there after the phenomena spread around the world, The trigger of the newfound powers was never determined, but as time progressed what once was extraordinary became the ordinary

Over 80% percent of the population had grown Unique abilities, "Quirks"

with the roaring chaos a new profession thought to only be in dreams and fantasy

Stepped into the spotlight

"GO AWAAAYYYY"

A Giant Quirked individual is seen being arrested by a Professional Hero at the local train station, backing out to some nearby local watching, talking, or filming the fight as some sort of event.

People rooting for the hero "Kamui Woods!"

When suddenly a boy with green hair, eyes, and freckled face appeared and asked, "Who's fighting him?" He asked excitedly before answering his own question with "It's Kamui Woods, the popular young, Super star" he said excitedly.

"Your a real fanboy? eh kid" an elder man said with an external quirk that gives him antenna on his head.

"eeehh? not really, hehe" the boy nervously scratching his neck

As the pro was about to finish the job with his signature move, which the boy was enthusiastically reciting the pros words

when suddenly a giant woman kicked the villain with a "Canyon Cannon". A ton of photographer showed up near the boy intent to take photos of the new heros debut.

"Hi this is my debut as a hero, call me Mt. Lady"

A dejected superhero aside,(sorry woody) with the expansion of quirks crime soared so people took up the mantle of being a superhero and protect the world, not long after it became a job with government pay plus fame and glory. All the while Mt. Lady is soaking in the attention of the paparazzi with a hidden intent(Greed), The boy started mumbling and taking notes of the events before him which happened to be seen by the elder nearby.

"Taking Notes?! I guess you wanna be a hero yourself ehh!, Good Luck! Whats your name kid?"

"Thank you sir, Its Izuku Midoriya!" The boy exclaimed as he was smiling.

"Ill remember you!" The man said as Izuku left for school.

* * *

**At School.**

"Your all 3rd years now, its time to start thinking seriously about your futures!

I need to pass out these career forms but I can believe your all aiming to be heroes"

A teacher said in multiple ranges of tone before smugly throwing the sheets onto the floor as all the students show off their bizarre quirks

"Yes you all have grand quirks but your not allowed to use them in public!"

"Hey Teach! don't lump me in with these extras!" An angry blonde yelled from his seat

Kicking his feat onto the desk and sitting back into the chair, "As if I had anything like their crappy quirks." laughing at the class of disgruntled _"Extras"_ as kacchan stated, "Get Over yourself Katsuki!" they yelled in return.

"Get Bent, extras like you should act like extras" The now revealed teen named Katsuki Bakugo.

"Ah Bakugo, you must be aiming for U.A. High School" the teacher said

whispers sprouted up about the UA entrance exams and it's near impossible entrance rates.

"Hah Extras like you should gossip, I aced the Mock Exam! I'm the only one in this school with the ability to go to UA"

Jumping onto his desk standing with his palms bursting with explosions.

"I'll even surpass All Might and become the world's Strongest Hero, Not to mention being the Richest Person Ever!"

"Oh, Your also going for UA too aren't you, Midoriya?" the teacher asked questioningly.

The room quieted to the point a pen drop was heard, everyone in the class turned to the boy who has hidden himself in his arms before suddenly erupting into hysterical laughter.

"Midoriya no way!"

"ha loser, you cant get in with only studies!"

The class full of student had been taunting my choice of attending UA.

"I have-", "DEKU" before I can even finish my sentence a explosion from katsuki on my desk which sent me backwards, sprawled on the ground looking up at the class.

"Forget the extras your worse, your quirkless. yet you still think of competing with me!" katsuki yelled.

"I-I'm not competing against you, I'm doing it for myself. Its something I want, something I've dreamed of becoming" An unnoticed light shined in my eyes

"I had to at least try" Sitting on the floor looking up at my class that looked normal before but now looks like various demons

"Try he's taking the UA entrance exam just to try, What could someone like you even do?" the class asked tauntingly to make me submit and abandon my dream or interest, _"just like always"_, No More.

Standing up at my 5'7ft height with a blazing glare at the class

"Enough," the temper in my voice has stunned them, "For years I've known all of you and for years you've bullied me, but no more. Discard me, Discard my ability, even discard my existence but Don't You Ever Discard My Dreams!," with heated words and steeled eyes I open my mouth to release all my bottled up pain

"So what if I go to UA Exams just to try, hell I'm quirkless but I'm still gonna go, that's a lot more than most of you can say you'll do. Katsuki wants to go to the entrance exams, but that doesn't mean he's the only one.

Ever since I was diagnosed quirkless I knew being a hero was gonna be hard, no actually, next to impossible but I won't give up on it! and all you are hypocrites, saying you can be hero, yet you feel no shame in excommunicating, ostracizing, bullying, harming, or even blackmailing me or other people, yet you say you can be heroes? but I can't" looking at the class with pent up anger before breathing calmly, "May I go to the infirmary, Im feeling sickly and a forming Migrain"

"eh, oh, yes of course Midoriya just be back for your next lesson"

Walking toward the door opening it and then turning toward the stunned and slightly awestruck be it disgruntled class

calmly saying, "Don't think I can be a hero, just watch me." Looking at the class with eyes of determination and giving my most confident smile, "I'll be the #1 Hero! Believe That!" I said walking away with a straighter back than I did before coming to school headed toward the nurse

_"I didn't get a pass!" _I screamed at myself in a whisper.

Somewhere in the city a large Slime like Man was running away with money from a store a scream of "Thief" and the villain laughter, "Catch me if you can, but there is any heroes in this area at this time."

"So Many villains today"

"No Kidding."

"I hope a hero comes."

The nearby citizens were talking about the scene in the background a thin man is seen before turning into a large muscular man filling out the baggy clothes

"No Heroes? Fear not, **I AM HERE!**"

The crowd looking in awe of the Blond Man

After school as all the students get up to leave Midoriya is sitting in his seat planning to train for the entrance exams by writing it down in a notebook a new one, a new series started today of collected material when it comes to the body, nutrition, and relaxing methods.

Taking photos of the pages to later save and annotate on his computer, and summarize into this next book and so on.

"Dekuuu" A blond boy says standing to the boy grabbing his book, "What do we have here?" he asks showing my book to the other students

"Basic Training Knowledge Vol.1? heh, what a nerd!", "Wow", "haha" the students laughed and giggled, katsuki taking the book in his hands, Quickly snatching my notes from the near explosion and putting them in my book bag and standing up

"Do not touch my property without my consent" I said as I also thought, _"I will not back down" _As I stared down my bully.

"oh yeah, You think you can tell me what to do, **_Quirkless Deku_**" Katsuki said with vile intent before continuing his speech, "I was gonna politely ask you to not go to UA but it seems I'll have to force you too" Katsuki finished before running at me like a bullet that had been shot, _"he always leads with a right hook" _I thought quickly.

And as if on command katsuki had threw a right hook, quickly dodging around the swing and getting behind him with my bag in hand walking toward the door

"Fight me at UA, in a years time._ No in 10 months._" Turning toward the bewildered class and confused(Read: enraged) bakugo.

"I'll Fight you then, and Don't you dare underestimate me!" leaving the class to feed the koi pond out back which was my class duty.

My thoughts drifted to my childhood

* * *

_"Mom, Computer!" a child midoriya is seated at the home computer._

_"Alright, Izuku! calm down honey"_

_"yes mommy, video please"_

_"Okay baby, you've seen it about a thousand times already, Its too scary for mommy_"

**An old video of a disaster that happened before I was born**

_"Wow its only been 10 minutes and he saved hundreds of people" Film of a muscular blonde man saving tons of people, carrying them on his back laughing as he did so._

**A certain superheroes debut**

_"Fear not, Why? you ask, Cuz I Am Here"_ The man said Smiling

"_He's so cool!, when I get my Quirk I wanna be just like him, Like All Might" I said Naively of whats to come._

* * *

_"**I'm Afraid there is no hope for him" The Doctor told me I won't have a quirk.**_

_"Their has to be a mistake, late blooming that's all right?" my mother replied and I just sat their soaking in the information of being Quirkless_

_"Excuse me ma'am are you a 4th generation, For quirks I mean"_

"_Yes, I am, I can pull small object toward me and his husband, well hes out of the picture. Yes he does have a quirk"_

_"I understand but you see research shows by age 4 either parents quirks or a mix will manifest in the child, heredity aside research has also shown that human evolved and got rid of useless parts of the body such as the 2nd joint in the pinky toe both the unknown scientific symbol of quirk evolution and the very thing preventing your son from having a quirk." The Doctor said before sighing as he continued, "__Though their are cases of quirkless individuals getting their own quirks later __but even then the chances of getting one is more rare because of the 2 jointed pinky toes he posses"_

* * *

_Later at home a monotone home with the same video from earlier much more unbearable to hear now with the recent news_

_"Mom" Izuku spoke as it cracked just like the video he always watched, a clear depiction of what he wants but he is just like the screen that portrays it, glitchy and distorted._

_"he's smiling, can I to be a hero who smiles like him" Looking at my mother with tears in my eyes and a wide sad fake smile_

_"oh Izuku" she said running to me_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry..."_

_hugging me and crying into my chest_

_No mom what I wanted you to say is-_

* * *

Leaving my thoughts and headed to the underpass I quickly brushed the tears that easily appeared on my face, "HAHA I'll show you, I won't break" yelling encouragingly, only to then feel a presence, looking behind to see a slime man,"A medium suit to hide in",

_'A Villain! Here!'_ throwing my backpack off and into the slime villain before jumping to the left, the bag hit and did nothing, "pfff" the villain laughed, _'Mock me!, huh'_

T'CH clicking my teeth angrily"Oh YEAHHH" noticing a fire extinguisher just in handy, grabbing it, the slime quickly trying to consume me by latching to my back, legs and face trying to stop me from clutching the red extinguisher sized thread of fate keeping me alive.

"Thanks for the body, just give up it only be a minute. You were just in time too, your My Hero" The slime says

_'no, I Will live' _I thought to myself but before I could do anything a voice cut through the air, _a familiar voice._

"**Don't worry kid, I am Here**" A blond man jumping out of a pothole in the ground

"**Detroit Smaaash**" stopping the villain in one punch, as my vision blurred I realized, 'he was All Might' but I passed out with that as my last thoughts.

"**Hey,Hey, kid wake up... wake up!**" All might quickly and lightly slapping the boys face to wake him up from his shock.

"ah... Ah.. All Might!"

Regaining conscience and springing to my feet with my items on the ground in the presence, looking nervously at him before getting my items together

"Thank You so much All Might! If you didn't show up I'd be done for. So, where's the villain?" Looking around the underpass for a slime being before looking at my favorite hero

"HAHA, Don't mention it if it wasn't for you I might not of caught him, being in a foreign Land and all" All Might said animatedly while scratching his head

"Don't you fear since the villains' right Here!" All Might says holding out the sludge filled plastic bottles

"So now I must be going, Villains won't turn themselves in you know!" He said walking away

"Ah wait can I get an Autogra-"

Pulling out a used notebook only to see he already signed it, _"ehhhh?"_

"Thank All Might, I'll cherish this!" I said bowing repeatedly.

"Anytime Young Man, But I must go" He said crouching low and preparing to leave, 'Jump maybe?' I subconsciously thought.

_"w-wait, I have something to ask you." _I said as I reached out and without thought the next moment I'm in the air clutching to my hero's leg.

"Young Man!" All Might reacted to me holding his leg for dear life

"Even Heroes need Personal Space, so please let go" All Might said trying to kick me off, "I-I Can-n't if I let go I-I'll DIE!" I said distressed, "Fair point" All Might said.

_"Dammit" _All might said lowly as he spat a little blood and wiped it reflexively.

As we glided through the air my face flapped from being untrained to the force of flight

"I have something important to ask?" I said that came out a little hard to hear because of the wind.

"Alright, Alright just keep your eyes and mouth closed!" Neither males noticed the disappearance of 2 certain bottles on the decent of the jump

* * *

Nearby, Katsuki is seen walking down the road with 2 students, 1 who is smoking.

"hey, bakugo didn't you know him since you were kids?" The smoking one said, "Yeah, wasn't he always a coward" the other followed up with his own question.

In a bit of anger Katsuki kicked a Random bottle,(tough luck) "Shitty Deku, thinks he's tough shit now! He pisses me off since we were kids, always so full of stupid dreams even when he's a quirkless loser! And what did I tell you about smoking around me, I don't need that on my record!" Looking at the 2 "Extras" unaware of any hostile presence, their faces qued him into a questionable state, "What?" behind him a disgusting bloated nasty translucent green sludge with crazed red eyes and giant yellow stained teeth, mouth open to swallow the unsuspecting blond victem

"Oh a good body and a strong quirk too, 3 bodies in one day I must be lucky now!" The Villain said trying to swallow the blond teen.

* * *

Landing on a random rooftop both Izuku and All Might are seen standing

_Now that I have a_ _chance I should ask",_

"Alright now that, that's over I must go" He said walking toward a railing

"wah... Wait"

"No I Will Not Wait!" He exclaimed

"All Might!" yelling at the hero to listen

"Can I, who is quirkless, be a hero who smiles and saves people, just like you-"

"Quirkless eh?" He quietly exhaled before freezing and a pool of smoke starts to form from him, unnoticed by me who is muttering my past story

"-Thats why Smiling gives me the confidence to rise above myself, but I want it to mean more"

Looking up to be a gaunt, thin man in the same clothes as All Might

"Ehhh, Where's All Might, a fake... an imposter?" I say freaking out

"no,no" the man says

"I am All Might"

"whaaaaaat!" I screamed

"You know how people suck in their gut at the pool, its kinda like that" an imaginary vision that was described appeared

"No way"

"Yes, young man. Now that you've seen me I have something to tell you and don't go telling the internet about me, okay"

All Might is sitting on the rooftop and lifting his shirt on the left side to uncover a vicious wound on his upper torsos left side, purple and blackened lines traced his tanned skin

_"that's a lot of damage" _I thought stunned

"5 years ago, my respiratory system was nearly destroyed in a fight with a villain and my stomache was removed, I've been living with the after-effects. As time went, I've found my time lessen to 3 hours a day to due my hero work."

"5 years ago, was that against Toxic Chainsaw" I asked

"You know your history, but no. He never could do this to me. No, I made sure this was never made public" He looked up at me with a fearsome glare, I couldn't look away, not that I was scared but because something in that intensity resonated with me.

"A Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile, Must Never be Daunted by Evil"

"I smile only to stave of the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel" Im shook

"A hero should always be ready to risk their life. Can one without power become a hero? I think not."

_"even you all might..."_

All might heads toward the door of the building intent to leave.

"If you truly want to save people becoming a police officer is an option. They may not be as popular but they do respectful work."

"It's not wrong to dream, you just need to be realistic, kid."

Leaving the boy and his ever growing depression, All Might noticed the missing bottle and a billow smoke in the distance hurrying to the scene. The boy left in his thoughts just drifting after the talk to all might, _"need to be realistic_and other words from my past filled my head as I stared at my new notebook I written today,(which in the rush happens to be the one all might signed) before noticing something to my left. The heroes couldn't save the hostage from the slime villain from earlier today, _"My fault" _Multiple citizens and heroes were their as the hostage resisted, _"Im so sorry"_, As the villain turned, _"A hero will come save you_, the villain turns showing the hostage covered up to the nose and the eyes of Kaachan shine with a ray of need

In instant for most people at that moment no one could believe someone ran in even more so then the boy who was running face first into the situation, not All Might, not Katsuki, not even the ancient being looking for a succesor did.

"Get back here, Kid!" A hero screamed

_"Wha-What, uh, _I should Focuse

Thinking back to ealier today and taking out the fire extinguisher in a swift action throwing the bag at the slimes face a

and then twist the nozzle,"Kachan", "You! why?!" he exclaimed and I freezed the encompasing slime breaking most before the extinguisher ran dry and I just started picking the sides around katsuki, "I don't know why? my legs just started moving on their own!"

So many reason flew through my head, "You look like you needed saving", I said smiling in that moment shocking All Might who was screaming "Pathetic" at himself in rapid self-aggression as Katsukis' eyes rolled into his forehead in anger, Suddenly All Might was there in his Hero form. Grabbing both our arms in one handn

"that lesson I left you with, I have to Practice what I Preach!" He said whipering before yelling

"A HERO MUST ALWAYS BE READY TO RISK THEIR LIVES" blood Gushes from his mouth before yelling

"DETROIT SMASH!" Punching so hard to splatter the slime, knock out the 2 boys and then change the weather to shower a short rain and then be bright as day since all the clouds were punctured by the air force of the punch, while then realizing he punched through the sound barrier when any sound of the action occur not even the rain. A loud Grinding _Vrooo-om _noise filled the streets for 2 seconds and then silence

"He changed the weather!" a man yelled

Screams of the civilian's filled the air in amazement of what he did.

As the Villain was apprehended by the Heroes, and then contained by police

_"They really do deserve respect" _I thought.

The Heroes scolded me for risking my life and praised Katsuki for his bravery.

After the leaving the whole fight, the thought not be able to apologize to all might stuck to me,_ "Vague anonymous apology on his website." _walking across the bridge thinking to myself about what to say or do after almost dieing a few times. _"I may not have done something but I was there, just maybe, if I only had something to even the field, If only I had a quirk, No I can try still, I just need to train"_

"HEY DEKU!" Turning to see katsuki standing their shaking, _"Chiwawa?" _I thought

"I never asked you to save me! As if you could anyway, I could have beat him myself. How dare a Quirkless worm like you pity me. Don't you dare try to mock me, Stupid Nerd!" He said about to walk away

"Kachan, You misunderstand me, I don't pity you or do I mock you. I've always considered you my friend but you turned on me! I won't say we'll be all best friends now, but I only did it since we have a bet to settle at UA!"

"OH YEAH! WHATCH IT LOSER, I'LL KILL YOU!" he said in a huff leaving small explosions and small scent of smoke trail behind as he went

_"That's Right I will go to UA", _Mind made up and turning to leave

"I AM HERE!" All Might exclaimed jumping out of a nearby bush

"All Might why are you here, I thought you left" I asked shocked to see him again

"I had something to say-" before deflating and spewing blood, "Young man, I have to apologize and tell you that if I hadn't heard your story I would've been all fake muscle and speech. So thank you!"

"No I must say I'm sorry for being in the way if it wasn't for me Katsuki would never have been in trouble"

"But that's exactly it! It was Quirkless you who ran in to save him" All might yells

"All great heroes have claimed that their body moved before they could think!"

For some reason his words brought up the words of my mother

_"Izuku I'm Sorry!"_

"That's what happened to you, Yes?"

"Yes" I weakly said while kneeling on the road tears threatening to escape

Mom, what I wanted you to say was...

"You CAN be a Hero." Almost Photo shopped the sun golden glow with the setting backdrop hiding a watching eye, My tears of repressed grief released by his word.

All Might the man who is a natural deterrent to villain's and he said to me, _"You can be a hero" _, me a quirkless boy.

Then he goes on to tell me about his quirk

One for All, A quirk that Transfers Power and gets cultivated before being passed onto the next, pretty straightforward but to find out your hero is also born quirkless and how he would like me to inherit the power and be its next cultivator. To be the next holder of one for all, to be another Hero in the Greatest line of Heroes.

Without question, I said "Yes!"

* * *

The next day we met at a beach the infamous Takoba Municipal Beach Park known for its illegal dumping. Here is where I would train for the oncoming months of hell, Day in Day out I worked every Muscle in my body working at that beach moving trash, Weight Lifting, Calisthenics workouts, Swimming, Running, Weighted Running, All Might Weighted Running.

All Might had me on different exercises everyday. It was clockwork of nonstop activity and my ambitions fueled my constant pain. Mondays, Wednesday and Sunday were my leg oriented days where did a lot of running, Squats, Lunges and various weight runs but on these days he makes me go for 20km on these days while doing a 10km run everyday as warm up but even then he had me direct a lot of my time to full body workouts to build necessary muscles on the body, On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays we did constant cleaning at the beach, Mixed into it was a multitude of workouts because of the bizarre shaped trash and all might had me doing them in the hardest ways possible, On Saturday I don't meet with Yagi since he wants me to rest and study for the entrance exams, Even though I don't have to go clean up the beach, I do anyways since I really just workout on Saturdays in secret since I'm caught up in class.

**My daily schedule goes as follows.**

**4:00 to 7:00am**

**Wake up, Clean the beach**

**7:00 to 8:00am**

**Eat and get ready**

**9:00 to 12:30pm**

**School, Study**

**12:30 to 13:00pm (1pm)**

**Eat**

**13:00 to 20:00pm (8pm)**

**Clean Beach, Train w/All Might**

**20:00 to 21:00pm (9pm)**

**Go home, Eat**

**21:00 to 23:00pm (11pm)**

**Study and workout**

**23:00 to 4:00am**

**Sleep**

Strict to my training schedule for 7 months straight, because of my work at the beach I made strides in my training sadly after 6 Months of training All Might told me something came up and he has to leave for a few months but told me he'd be back in a month. For One Month without him I kicked up my training I still do the same schedule but on Monday through Thursday I switch between running and cleaning the beach from after school till 11 at night only to pass out at home, Friday I run all day from after school till 11 filled with pure exhaustion. Then on Saturday I spend all day at the beach after school. Finally on Sundays I Clean the Beach from sun up to sundown. For a month I ran myself more ragged then before, my ambition to be like all might caused me to work endlessly and the view of the decreasing trash dump was an ego booster.

On Friday when I was jogging through a Lively part of the city with multiple buildings and stores. Looking around to see a store sign that displayed Shokugeki a new restaurant that opened up and has become a hit for its delicious and daring cuisine._ "Wonder if mom or All Might would come with me?"_

Jogging at the stop sign in place waiting for the turn light to change. _"l wonder if the schedule should be shifted or not, I'm getting the core basics from all might, I should also look into my own independent studies" _Thinking to myself only to hear, "Come on only for a bit." A man said leeringly

"No, I already told you I'm not that type of girl! Now let go off me you Drunk!" A women said Angrily

looking to see an altercation on the other side of the street a man was pressing a woman quit frantically before pushing her into the oncoming cars, Seeing a incoming Truck about to hit her.

Like a bullet I was there, before fully grasping the situation everything went black.

_"WATCH OUT!" A voice screamed._

* * *

**Pov change**

Once waking up in the hospital to see a nice warmly light room, slightly bare of any get well gift or any flowers.

_"What Happened?"_

Looking over my body to see no real injury,

For a second I didn't realize who came in then it hit me the green hair and eyes, My mother walked into the room with a vase of flowers. Her tears watered when she seen me. I couldn't recognize her since she had changed from the last time we talked, which was about my training with All Might, when I started training, mom would go to the gym or somewhere to workout. A lot of the time we didn't see each other because of our,_ more like my_ schedule kept us from being with one another again. She looked just how I remembered her when I was younger.

_'Mom, We should do something as family, maybe I should get her a gift? Yeah! I can get her that one Makeup kit she wanted!' _I thought deeply about before coming up with a way to make it up to her.

"Izuku!" Her tone shook in multiple tones of concern, worry and happiness as she ran to hug me and then water works flew on but after a couple minutes she calmed down but mom wouldn't let me go.

"how long was I out?" I asked quietly.

"Only a day sweetie, doctors said your were physically fine which was really lucky, all that was keeping you under was the utter shock of the accident"

_"Accident, what acci-" I thought_ _as memories flicker behind my eyes_

"Is that Women okay?" I asked

"What Wome-" my mother was saying before being interrupted by the hospital doors opening to A doctor and 3 others who seem to be in the middle of a conversation, evident by the small sounds of talking before entering.

The doctor was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. The first person I could recognize but only because of her hairstyle in an upwards ponytail, she was the women I saved. The other 2 must be her parents since they look like grown up versions of her, well if she was a boy in her dad's case. The man had an Authoritative Aura around him, his slick hair and clean facial feature made him seem younger than he was, He wore a nice suit.

The women on the other hand looked like an older version of the girl, All dressed up, a nice small red dress and make up. They may not have been wearing some of the most expensive clothing but something tells me that's not exactly true.

"Oh, Look whose awake" The doctor said ending any conversation as the trio take in my bed ridden form, even if I'm okay. Its still must be a sorry sight.

"H-Hai?" I said nervously scratching the back of my head and a small smile

"Uh I-i'm Momo Yaoyorozu!" The girl said embarrassed, evidence from a light blush on her face, she walked up to me grabbing my hand shaking it firmly

"Thank You for saving my life! If you hadn't I'd be..." she said words trailed off as we shared a far off look.

"But, anyway! You saved me! Thank you!

you're my Hero!" She said with honesty and eyes of utter truth speared my soul, as my heart squeezed causing tears to sprout down my eyes

"Oh Izuku" my mother said wiping my tears with a tissue with understanding of what those words mean to me and why I'm crying

"T-Thank Y-You! so much!" I said bowing deeply

A look goes around as the Raven haired trio don't understand, Inko simply shares a look with the Doctor. The young man understanding since reading the boys files.

'_Q__uirkless it says_. Yet he jumped in front of a Death to save her.'

"Young Man, You don't need to bow to my daughter nor any of my family. You saved her, The one who should bow is me. Thank You" The older Man said as he bowed to the crying boy

"No-No its alright you don't need to bow!"

I said scrambling to get him to stand

After that the 6 of us discussed more about the medical fees which the Yaoyorozu family said they would cover since I saved momo. The Doctor decided to give me the last couple months free with a doctors note as long as I did the last of my school work and attend finals

Soon it was just me and the Yaoyorozu family in my hospital room, Doctor had papers to do and mom had to do errands, but said she'll visit and sign me out in a day or two. Being with the family wasn't so bad, I learned quite a bit about them like their names the man is Kazuki and the women is Hinako. They both work separate corporations that are both under another corporation of the Yaoyorozu Company, Kazuki makes trade deals for the company to create more business partners, while Hinako controls the products and makes sure to deliver any and all business deals, they won't tell me exactly how much their companies make or how much they keep hinting at.

'Honestly, I keep catching their glances?'

"So Izuku-kun you never told us your quirk?" Hinako says with a slight glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, You didn't use it when you saved me, Why?" Momo asks of me.

"W-well you s-see, I'm actually Quirkless" I said looking up but with closed eyes, And just like I thought a had silence filled the room, no one could say anything, nor did they know what to do after asking.

"Outstanding, that's what it is" A voice chimed as the familiar gaunt form of yagi entered the room

"Izuku I said I'd be back in a month, now why did I find out you jumped in front of a truck before then." Yagi eyes shown with a teacher's concerned rage.

"Eh Yagi-Sensei. I didn't-"

"It wad my fault" Momo interrupted me, "He saved my life so please don't be angry with him" she finished with hope filled eyes.

"oh no, no its fine. I'm happy that he did save you!" Yagi said smiling, "But I'm upset that he hadn't concerned himself with his own safety." Sensei said as he looked at me with righteous fury.

After that discussion I swapped info with the Yaoyorozu family and they went home. All Might said he'd take me home and that he had to leave again. This time he left me a book, Naruto The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, He found it in his old items and he remembered this book and wanted me to have it.

* * *

_Going home to sleep after all that I've done so far, A few extra minutes isn't too much" _Setting my alarm clock to an hour later than usual

"Its a week before I told him I'd be back. Wonder what he'll do this time?" A blond man in warm clothes in the early morning walking down a path with no companion but the frosty mist that sprayed as he talked

Walking to a clearing as the Sun light shined into the mans eyes blinding him for a second before witnessing a boy standing on top of a desk and other items to over 12ft of trash piled, The last Pile.

The Sun shined over the oceans sun dyed water hitting the Glittering Gold sand revealing the repaired and repainted white dock and the soon to be local attraction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

An uncaged scream escaped the boy with his body on display from wearing only his shoes and his shorts, He stood screaming at the past of misery and stand in front of adversity, denying all them who said he couldn't. All Might watching his eyes glistening with a light as he see Izukus' hair move over to reveal the smiling boy and his Shinning Green eyes as he screamed his hardships away.

The boy standing straight up with his beyond exhausted body using his will to stand up and continue looking forward, as the boy stared into the sun his vision darkened as the sun resembled a flaming 10 tailed beast before the thought of comprehending what happened the leg of the desk gave out causing the immobilized boy to fall off with no way of saving himself but suddenly before the boy hit the sand All Might saved him.

Holding him in muscle form putting him down to see the boy, before he was Noodle armed with minimal or slightly above physically his skin was pale and oily, his face was soft and pale blackened rings but only lightly but that was then, Now the boy accomplished a feat harder then All Might can say even he put in when he started training to be the symbol of peace.

"You really out did yourself my Boy!"

All Might exclaimed before reverting to his normal form and spewing blood from his mouth,

"But you must have forgot that I already had to tell you to hold restraint in training! Young Man!"

He said to the boy soaking in the view of the boy he took as a successor the boy face hardened and scratched just like his body, The boys green eyes open with a light into a future All Might can almost grasp in his eyes,

"A-all Might-Sensei you're here! I'm so blessed! Thank you so much! Thank you" I said as I cried deeply to the person who has done so _much_ for me.

'It was all you my boy?' All Might thought

The boy worked so far as to burn his skin tan from hours in the unrestrained sun rays moving hot metal, The boys Muscles were improved beyond expectation because of the amount of work the boy forced his body to Broaden, Widen, Harden, Define and he even grew a few inches, but with the pros of a six pack abs their are cons such as the boy being riddled in scratches and burns on his hands to his forearms and other parts of his body, his body stained black and purple on his abs and chest bruises peaking from out under his shorts to parts of his calves to show the damage, The boy worked beyond the level of Plus Ultra and did so willingly to up the work set before him and put himself into such a state.

'What do you see my boy' All Might thought as he looked at the form of izuku since it was well past what they should have been and that look that izuku held told him that it meant more than it appeared, "Midoriya I have something to say and something to give" All Might said with his hand outstretched to the boy and in his hand was the heroes phone, "But before that you should catch your breath." izuku agreed as he rested and calmed himself after the effort that he had applied to training had hit him.

All Might then takes a picture of me and sends it to me and then sends me the old one, 'That's Me' I thought as I had

_'Do I really cry that much' _I deadpanned at the picture of me.

Sitting on a concrete bench catching my breath as All Might stood in front of me.

"Midoriya when I met you I thought nothing of you, I even said you couldn't be hero even when you told me your quirkless, _I was Quirkless,_ in 10 months I said you can take the exams for UA. But Today 2 months in advance you completed the one objective I gave you with such ferocity! Teenagers sure are great!"

"No All Might you gave me a chance to be more than what I was so I can be who I am" I said looking down at his shoes

"Izuku, if wasn't for you being you I would have been something I'm not, and even then I've had to leave you consistently and even when you got hurt!" His tone shifted to sadden note

Looking up to see Yagi face unleashing his own salty tears, "I was so worried but I could only be there for a minute, I'm sorry"

'No All Might' I thought, my hero shouldn't have to apologize to me, I am thankful to him for even being there, "All Might Thank you for thinking of my well being, Thank You for taking me as your student and I hope to do you proud!" I said looking him in the eyes, tears threatening to escape my eyelids.

"All Might I wanna be a Hero just like you, I wanna do more than just pass I need to be better than that, I need to work harder than that, I will be a hero thats a promise and I will never break my promises"

"My Boy! Every time I see you, you make such improvements! Now It is time I want to give you your deserved inheritance! My Master told me that some believe power is natural but true power is earned and truly belongs to those deserving! And with that this Quirk the Cultivated Power of One passed to another to be Cultivated and so on, so forth! I the 8th pass to you the 9th Cultivator of One for All. This sacred Torch,".

All Might says this outstretching his hand in front of his to chest to above his head, The sun casting an Illusion of light caught in his hand to entrance Izuku only pull a long blond hair strand and presenting it to me

"SO EAT IT!" He said nastily.

"ehhh!"

"You need to get my DNA somehow, this is the least disgusting" All Might said explaining his earlier statement.

After eating the hair, All Might told me he had to leave for a but will be back, "Sorry Izuku! Soon you'll see the busyness of being a hero and the symbol of peace! So I will be back a week before the exams so rest and relax then when you're healed stay vigilant! I hope to see you in better health soon but now let's eat and get you home."

"Yeah, Lets go to Shokugeki!"

That Night was a wonderful night earned after many long lonely days and hardships

Opening his eyes to see a yellow poster of

A muscular blond man clad in blue and red, text saying All Might in blue print. hanging from the ceiling. Sitting up from under the covers on the edge of the bed, scratching the morning dew off his eyes and yawning. standing up noticing something off, _"Was I always able to see this high?"_ Then a long ringing of my limited edition All Might Alarm Clock filled the room

Catching me of guard then Looking down at my long pale legs and 10 green tails with white tips.

"WHAT!" he screamed falling backwards freaked out, sitting up and looking at the mirror is a Handsome, Tall, green eyed, green haired, freckled 16 year old boy with a look of pain, horror, and yet excitement.

The boy went to bed the night before tired from finish training at the beach a month in advance of schedule. You see the boy was a small 5'7ft and had small lean body with no real defining features besides his larger eyes. Now seeing himself different is a surprise, so is a growth spurt to being suddenly 6'3ft over night, but also on his head is a pair of long green fox/rabbit ears with white tips.

suddenly a roar rips through his throat as a seering pain flows through his brain as the memories of Naruto and Sasuke lives flow. Catching his eyes change in the mirror to silver with red tomoe before back to a soft green

The door burst open to show the small mother figure of Inko Midoriya to the sight of a convulsing tall, multi fox appendages.

"Izuku, Oh no IZUKU!" running to her baby

as her voice faded to white noise, the memories continued until entering a room.

Staring forward I see 2 people a Blondie in orange and the other Ravenette garbed in purple, Naruto and Sasuke

(AN: What they wore in the 4th shinobi war is what they are wearing.)

_"So you made it here! dattebayo!"_

_"What's Here?"_

_"It's nowhere, this dobe, decided to chose someone to inherit our powers. At a cost."_

_"Inherit?, Cost?, POWERS!?." as the thoughts bombard me about the multiple things seen from the memories and the weight of that power most be costly. nevermind how absurd that _I_ was chosen._

As I was muttering the 2 others sweat dropped.

_"Anyway, don't think to much on what the teme says! We only want whats best for you!"_

_"Best for me? Why?"_

_"like you know us, we know you."_

_"Yeah what he said! our bonds are stronger than any!"_

_"Bond? Everything you say makes more questions! what did you do to me and my body!"_

_"well..." naruto sheepishly scratches his cheek_

_"We looked for our next reincarnation or my successor, which is you. When I found you, a fragment of my soul was in you, which for us means your part of the reincarnation of the 6th Paths, a being of mass power, and well trying to keep it short, Sasuke died in my arms but he transferred his soul to mine which brought his half to mine. Since that happened we changed the cycle, so instead of 2 reincarnations, its 1. YOU! dattebato! now that doesn't mean you'll have all our power straight away it'd kill you. Now do you accept?."_

_"Wait, before you do I'll explain this if you decline this offer your body will still be like that and can pass as your quirk, you'll have heightened senses, greater strength, agility, and the ability to sense emotions._

_Those eyes you had seen will be locked away."_

_"what were those anyway?"_

_"Oh they we-" naruto says only to be interrupted._

_"Gained if you Accept" __Sasuke says __coolly_

_"So what will you do? aspire to greatness or wallow in fear."_

_"I Accept!"_

_The 2 smiled_

_"Good" Sasuke said with a soft grin._

_"That's what I thought!" Naruto stated with a broad smile on his face._

After that they disappeared into me with their knowledge of jutsu, Now equipped with a Determination to create a world of peace. Gaining the ability of Chakra was strange sensation, felt light at prickly. For a week of practicing in my house on control alone was tasking. While knowing how it feels to have control and a vast chakra pool doesnt mean I have it all.

Waking to my bed a few hours have passed and I found mom and told her whats happened, she was stunned

My body over night grew in Chakra Points and while being larger than those of jonin, I need to talk to All Might, I need to show him.

I still haven't had practice, what they gave me was the knowledge of their abilities but I must put in the work. So practicing chakra control to walk up trees and water, took 1 month and 2 weeks to train my chakra control properly and train my self in basic movements for footwork and even thought of learning free running to scale large buildings.

Running out saying good bye to mom and wearing a coat to cover up my body from view.

Seeing a small hunched over skinny blond man in baggy clothing at the beach, I walk over.

"Uhh... Sensei-" almost mutely

The blond man Toshinori Yagi

Yagi taking notice of the tall figure

"oh hello? are you lost?"

"oh uh No. No. actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet my Sensei."

"Really I'm meeting my student here too, that's quite a coincidence huh?"

Izuku now scratching his cheek off mindlessly, "Well" he said pulling off the hood, "All Might Sensei it's me."

"MIDORIYA" Yagi spews a liter of blood

"ahhh, Sensei! Its okay, Ill explain."

After telling All Might about the story of Naruto and Sasuke and their inheritance

"So you have the knowledge of 2 very old and very powerful warriors in you."

"I guess, haha" scratching my head nervously

"Well, I knew you were amazing when you cleaned up a month early and got my quirk. Well it seems to have made you stronger"

"Yeah!" Taking off his coat to show the ears and his giant big tail.

"You have a tail!?" He exclaimed.

"More like 10" uncurling the tails to show 10 green tails.

Yagi stunned into silence, with a stream blood dripping from his mouth

"I got a lot of physical growth to actually hold their souls, _my soul_."

"well how does one for all, _feel_."

"Now that you mention it when I was training chakra control, I could feel this surge of power, tangible and dense."

"Alright I want you to show me it."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, try like your chakra!?"

Closing my eyes to concentrate on the 2 flowing powers, while chakra is the slow turning power of my spirit and physical aspects to use jutsu, One for all, was an untamed lightning just ready to strike.

Calling on the power and have it gather in my fist was becoming unbearable, _"like your chakra"_ as those words caught my attention I remembered my training of chakra control and to spread it to my body but with one for all, mind planted and teeth gritted as the surging green lightning hopped on my skin and fur.

As Yagi watched the change of face on his student before seeing the outward effects of one for all

"OH" "MY" "GOODNESS" Transformed into his Pro Hero form before scrambling back and spewing blood

As the quirk died down, I look to the ever Smiling face of my mentor

"Now Midoriya my boy, the UA entrance exams are in a week! rest well and don't slack off these gifts should only get you to strive harder to be the next #1 hero"

"Yes, All Might!"

Spending the week with All Might to practice control of all for one Full Cowling at 5% and was able to learn the 3 genin exam jutsu with the exception of the Kage Bunshin jutsu.

My fighting style Takes as a mix of cruel fast counters, multiple clones, and multiple Taijutsu moves. Punches and kicks, while using my tails to attack, but I've kept the fox parts under a henge to make me seem normal. Having a constant henge is easy since my chakra is dense much so then even the tailed beasts. A lot of my abilities are quite overbearing and My sense of emotions are something handy, yet embarrassing.

I'm able to sense robbery's and people of committing unsavory types of crime (_Cough _Rape_ cough_). I've stepped in a few times and leave with haste, To be thanked but not garner suspicion regardless if the local Dumpsite seemed to change almost Over night suddenly with rumors of a boy and a skinny man being the cause. although they are just rumors after all its only the stepping blocks of becoming the next number 1 hero.

* * *

"oh, I almost forgot."

"This is how I became The Greatest Hero"

"Hey All Might, when you told me about your smile. I too wanted to tell you mine."

"What would that be?"

"I smile so that all that who see it will be confident in knowing that, **I'm Here**"

_End_

* * *

**AN:** So hey I was on mobile and still trying to figure out how this works so I didn't finish chapter 1, Here it is now complete as I am now using a computer.

Anyone who feels to write something the same is allowed too. Or even write the same Idea. oh please and thank you for leaving reviews.

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2 Test

Disclaimer: All rights remain to creators

only made for fun

AN: Thank you for liking, favoriting, or reviewing. have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Test**

_**"All men are not created Equal"**_

_**-Izuku Midoriya**_

* * *

It was that Night that All Might told me

"You Can Be A Hero"

Soon after I became his successor but on only one condition I had.

"My Mom has to know." I said with conviction.

"M-Midoriya I must emphasize the importance of this secret"

_'Yeah, don't you know he went out on a limb already for you', _'Yes', _'Be grateful of this opportunity', _'I am, but my mother deserves to know'

"All Might, My Mom needs to know, I want to ease her heart not hurt it! so please I beg you, for this selfish brat!" I said looking down at his feet, eyes filled with tears.

"Izuku" All Might rasped out, "HAI" I said tentatively.

"I'll do it but you must put your all into your training." He sighed before turning away, headed to his nearby Car and both of them off to the Young Midoriyas' House.

After the 2 discussed Izuku's future and what it means, Izuku will be the next symbol of peace, Training to be anyways, Inko was told of All Might's Identity and how the day transpired, His offer and Izuku's condition.

"Young Midoriya Agreed but only if you were told about it in advanced."

"My Izuku did that!" she Exclaimed in shock with hands pressed to her cheeks.

"No Ms. Midoriya, he's done more and will continue to do so if you accept this"

"Well, Alright." she said giving from the look her son was sending her how could she refuse, "Being a hero was always his dream, Please take care of my son!" Inko said earnestly.

"Of Course" All Might responded promisingly.

After that was training but that's last chapter, Now... Now I'm leaving to the UA entrance exam, wearing my Red shoes, Dark Green cargo shorts, Red belt, White shirt and a Dark Green hoodie jacket. White/Green headphones with 9X on the sides.

As I took the train listening to a Pro Hero Podcast channel, turns out a spike in crime has appeared in the another city by 4% and recent activity of hero killer stain.

Getting off the train and headed to gate of UA on entry the very sight of the buildings filled with utter admiration or Lost in a trance, you could say.

"Get out of my way Pebble, Shitty Deku" A familiar angry male voice said from behind me before pushing me aside.

As the person walked away I got to see who pushed me, It was Kacchan my life long childhood friend, _bully._ but No more.

His tall stature from before has changed.

I've become taller than him. _I shouldn't have to be Bullied Now. I'm Stronger now!_

_Wait!_

**_Calm down_**

_'I did get pulled out of school for 3 months, Stupid car hit me after school. Maybe_...'

_"Stay Focused."_

Taking the first step, and tripping. Not feeling the distinct feeling of falling face first into earth was disorienting. Looking up to see a short haired bruenette with doe eyes and pink cheeks.

"Hey are you okay. I didn't think you'd want to fall on the day of the entrance exam."

she said smiling

As I Righted my self-out in the air

"Oh Here, I used my quirk over gravity to stop you from falling!" she said clapping her hands

Not feeling a sense of weightlessness, gravity grabbed me and Now I stood up smiling slightly affecting her as she seemed to go red

"Well, uh, An-Anyway have a-a good exam!." she said hurriedly and running away.

_"I talked to a girl!"_(flashing on the screen in text and "Didn't actually talk")

The Girl who talked to Izuku is Uraraka Ochako a cute brunette and cherry cheeked individual, she is the daughter of 2 poor construction contractors. Uraraka always wanted to help her family make money and with Gravity Quirk she wanted to do so more then ever, but they wouldn't let her. So she did the next best thing, She aims to be a hero and make a fortune of money for her parents to be **happy**. Just like how they'd make her happy and with that in mind she left off to UA, happening to run into Izuku a boy she disregarded until after she'd gotten a good look at him. After she helped him from almost falling, she felt flustered by his eyes and his freckles. So she quickly left away into The school Gates.

For 2 hours we took a test an exam that I've aced before. After that easy part they had us enter another room, Once going into the now known large auditorium and being seated, And I just so happened to be seated with Katsuki, 'Great.' I thought sarcastically.

Then The Pro Hero Present Mic came in and explained the rules of the next exam. They have a prompt with multiple slides as I started looking around to size up the crowd. Their emotions so tangible, fear, anxiety, and nerves and the _recently_ Familiar signature not far from me he could tell it was that girl from earlier.

(Izuku can tell who the multiple people are on emotions alone)

Soon enough the exam was explained to have a total of 4 robots, the 4th being brought up at the question of a studious and inquisitive individual, the bots are labelled 1 to 3 point bots and the 4th being a 0 point that had taken your points if beat.

_"Its her!"_ Noticing the girl from earlier this morning, making a move over to thank her properly.

"You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers did you?" A muscular Hand shot out to my shoulder

I heard some people talk behind my back about me almost falling at the entrance.

They try to write me off as weak.

"Don't accuse so recklessly, I'm only wishing to properly thank someone."

After hearing my piece he flicked his glasses

"I see, apolo-"

"ANNDDD START!" Present mic said on the intercom.

My body moving before my brain could comprehend, I was running at 5% toward the first 1p bot, sliding under it and gripping tightly into its underside, Springing into a jump and smashing the 1p bot into a 2p bot.

Punching 2 nearby 2p bots with quick strikes that turned the bots inside out, Jumping into an alley to find 4 3p bots making quick work with a Kick and sliding a 4p bot across the alley pavement, rolling into a spring heel kick destroying another and slugging the last 2 with Kage Bunshin. Making 60 kage bunshin to sneak around the Inside of buildings to take as many points as possible, and make 40 kage bunshin to watch the others and save them if need be.

Running up a tall building to catch sight of activity. Noticing a group of 6 3p and 4 2p with 10 living and 5 destroyed 1p bots surrounding a Boy with a Belly Lazer and another boy with multiple tentacle like appendages get overrun.

In a blink of an eye, a Green Blur entered sight.

"California Smash"

4 2p bots on top of the 2 boys, just seemed to disintegrate as the boy just appeared in its place.

"You both alright"

"Hai", "Oui" The 2 replied more composed than before, Somewhere 2 shadow figures were Impressed by the heroics.

Grabbing the faces of 2 4p bots smashing them together and bursting through the smoke to spearhead my fist through anothers stomach. Tentacool followed my lead and smashed 2 1p bots heads together while laser belly boy lived up to laser belly boys name. _"Good for him" _I thought remembering he was one to write me off, well I'll show you.

Switching with a clone and dropping onto a couple 1p bots to find myself near the main group of people.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

A Room filled with shadowed figures.

And multiple screens of the entrance exam "A strict time limit and a vast battlefield, nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardor into the open and uncover their skills" while multiple screens were on of the many contestants quite a few eyes where locked onto a green haired boy who fit the bill of being a hero

"Insight: The ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately" evident by his clone network through out the battlefield, both for information and tactics but also making himself aware of all parts of the arena grounds Agility: The ability to stick a dynamic entry without ever being late to the party" Clips of Izuku bolting at 5% and pushing to 8% against the bots and to save others. Other showed Iida speeding throughout the streets."Judgement: The ability to any obstacle with coolness and composure" Izuku runs into a burning building to rescue someone stuck inside

"And of course, Sheer Fighting Prowess

A screen of Katsuki Bakugo

and Izuku Midoriya were shown

"We can gauge their respective foundational skills by way of the points system."

"The thing to really test their mettle..."

A slender hand hits a button labeled

Yaruki Switch *_bing_

At the Start of the exam I lost sight of the green haired boy. Running past the others at 2rd gear while destroying a group of bots I lost count at 24.

A loud roar screeches through the test grounds as a giant green 0p bot stands to the size of skyscrapers. As the city shakes, buildings fall and the ground trembles, I run, run fast, hard, anywhere my engine legs will take me. Running towards a familiar hooded figure who's standing their staring back at a girl who has been trapped by rubble as everyone was running away and the monster mechanical leg coming in impending doom. In a room a hand held over a kill button hovered over a button before stopping.

As stood I there thinking of all the bullying, sadness, and Torture of society, and then to my chance meeting with All Might, The torture of trainning, The goal of being a hero.

_"That kind Girl who helped me this morning"_, Seeing her trapped form.

'A Hero who Smiles and Saves People!'

Without a breath I was already next to her. Holding my hand up preventing the the 0p bots leg smashing us into the pavement, Holding the giant bot with a confident smile.

"I didn't think you'd wanna be squished on the day of the exams." Staring her in the eyes thinking of what she said earlier to me

"For this morning, I guess I should repay you and use my Quirk on this Guy, Huh?"

pushing the giant 0p bot on its back with 4 clones at 20%. Grabbing the awestruck Uraraka in a bridal carry and walking away as Uraraka peered over her his shoulder to see several hundred clones punching at full 100% on the bot, it seemed time stopped as she looked up at his face and blushed looking away before he saw as she thought if he noticed she'd probably die of embarrassment.

"Thank you" She whispered under her breathe.

Izuku carried her to safety at the main gates, casually walking down the street catching Iida staring at the 0p bot get trampled, walking past him and knowing, 'If I'd didn't have an ability to sense emotions, Your glare would be enough to tell your looking at me', and he was't wrong Iida watched as he left

'If this wasn't an exam, I'd have... What..Exam. Wait, OF COURSE' Iida thought as he watched Izuku from the start of him saving her until he passed him, coming to a conclusion and turning to see not the boy but instead a vision of All Might walking into a open door of light appears in place of Izuku and as his head turns reality shifts as he can see its Izuku's smiling face and its him who is standing in front of the gate entrance in front of everyone as the gate framed his outline of him holding a girl, the same girl from earlier, his tall and broad features filling in the areas of All Might's silhouette, _**A Hero's Silhouette.**_

'Of course...' Iida thought depressingly

"ITS OVERRR!" Present mic said on the intercom

As Present Mic screamed the O point bot dented itself into a compressed ball the size of a building before exploding into a large center explosion taking out a large section of the Exam Grounds leaving a nearly smoothed and clean crater. The buildings no longer have glass after the explosion, but the contestants ran and where safe by getting to safety and not get hurt.

As the Nurse hero healed anyone injured and including the girl I saved earlier. After the whole thing I got swarmed by people asking questions and got lose in the masses so I dipped out home to eat, bathe and sleep all while trying to grasp what he did today.

Sadness was what Izuku felt when he woke up the next morning, Not getting into the school of your dreams does that, Even more so when you did it for a good reason. The slight anger mixed with sadness made anxiety on the thought of what to do for High School. Applying to 3 other well known schools such as Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, and Seiai High school. These schools lucky enough, accepted me since I attended all their exams through out the first week of our 2 week period before school starts. Using their Exams to test myself and still have an option at being in a hero school, You can become a hero alternatively but they are rare and usually happen only to vigilantes or sometimes even Anti-Heroes.

Sitting at home drinking tea and eating tangerines when suddenly my mother comes bursting through the door, "Izu-Baby, Izuku Honey! I-Its UA, T-they sent a letter." she said sprawled on the floor, tears flooded out, _"No wonder that I'd cry a lot" _taking the envelop from my mother.

"Mom, I'm, I'm gonna read this in my room first." Looking her in the eye with a depressed look before turning around headed to my inner sanctum.

Sitting at my beloved desk with all my hero memorabilia, I tear open the envelop when a small metal disc falls ou and starts playing a hologram

"HELLO! IT IS I! ALL MIGHT! TALKING TO YOU LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

_"but your a hologram?" _sweat drop as the hologram was showing all might in a yellow pinstripe suit.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! I apologize for not contact you sooner!" he said bowing

_I understand why he couldn't but what are you trying to tell me, I already failed"_

"DON'T FEEL DOWN! Soon we'll be seeing each other soon! UA has accepted me as a TEACHER!" All Might says happily before turning toward another camera

"What's that citizen, turn to camera 2.

I was in the middle of saying something important... OH, we'll fix it in post! you say. Well alright, That works!" looking back at me with an unreadable smile

"Well my boy, You aced the written exam but you lost all your points by destroying the 0 point bot!" All Might said scoldingly before smiling, a smile I never saw trailed his lips menacingly, As the thoughts of losing the exam filled my head, like a sinking titanic, "BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!" All Might says quickly making me look up tears drops fill my eyes, droplets of forgotten sadness wiping them off.

"Excuse me! Can I talk to an examiner?" The brunette from the exams early cuts into film

"Do you remember the boy with Curly hair, headphones, Big Green Eyes and Freckles. He's destroyed the 0 pointer bot!" She said slightly turning pink before looking up fiercely, 'That's Me!' I thought.

"I don't know how many points he had, But he saved me from the O pointer! A-and for him to lose his points because of me, it doesn't feel right!" She said with concern about me, "I want to give him my points or get him back his own, it's not right to him"

"He Saved Me!" she said strongly

The instructor Present Mic, just pat her head. "It's alright little lady, You can't share points but I don't think you need to worry about that."

"You see its much more than just words and smashing Robots." All Might pops into life visually.

"Heroes are more than that and the judges look for that in newcomers."

"You Thought it was so simple? Well, Your wrong. The actions of saving people will never go unnoticed, Did you think a school for Heroics would refuse a student for doing the right thing? Perish the thought!" All Might save excitedly

"So Take your 100 Rescue Points!

The Judges All Agreed and they had seen the very Foundational Skills of Heroics in You!" All Might exclaimed at the screen, "Oh and don't worry the girl earned 50 points too!" All Might says leaning into the camera, "So Come Now Midoriya My Boy!,"

**"Yuuei's now your acadamia!'"**

A scoreboard is shown and at the very top is Me.

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya**

**187 Villian Points. 100 Rescue Points**

**287 A World Record**

* * *

The screen shuts off leaving me stunned and in the dark. An influx of memories of my childhood horrors, Diagnosed Quirkless and then Mothers voice.

_"I'm Sorry"_

Shaking my head remembering All Might's words, Training, Inheritance, And my whole Reincarnation of Naruto.

_'I'__m going let mom see this' Izuku thought to himself before getting up and running off with the disk, _"Hey Mom! I got in!" I yelled happily as I ran off.

* * *

"Remember Izuku, I'm transferring everything to you. But you'll have to work for it!" Naruto said to me

"You have the entire cycle of 6 paths in you, all 10 tailed bijuu, me, sasuke, itachi, my parents, madara, hashirama, ashura, indra.

Everyone, we are their for you! When you figure it out I left you a Gift!"

"See Ya!" He said leaving me to regain conscious from the sudden drowsiness

Headed to the bathroom to get ready for the first day, noticing in the mirrors reflection on my body is 3 tattoos an anbu sign on my shoulder (memory serves its a storage seal) a white circle on my right palm and a black crescent moon on the alternate palm.

_"Ill figure it out later, classes are about to start!" _Dressed in a gray jacket, white dress shirt, Red tie, Dark Pants, and my Red shoes rushing toward the door to leave

"Izuku?"

"Yes Mom, I have to go!"

"I know, You just look so Cool!"

She said leaving me Smiling in joy for the rest of the day.

Upon entering the school on my first day a sense of joy hits me from most of the school building,' Must be the other students.

Headed to the school looking for class 1A took a while

Scratch that took me 20 minutes to learn the school layout and my class but still leaves me 10 minutes before class to find a seat. Finding my classes large door_ "wonder what quirks have been in this room alone?"_ Opening the door was a simple task.

"What You Say Shitty Eyes!" a familiar angry voice screams

"I Said, take your feet off the desk this is a place of learning and heroics!" an all to familiar disciplinarian follows up

"What School You come from Extra!"

"I'm from Somei Junior High school, The names Iida Tenya"

"Oh an Elitist, now I really have reason to Fuckin End You!" Katsuki says smugly smirking

"What Nerve! _you_, want to be a hero."

As I was watching from afar Iida made eye contact with me before abruptly walking over toward me, grabbing and shaking my hand quickly

"I'm I-"

"Iida Tenya, I heard. I'm Midoriya Izuku"

pulling my hand free

"I was wrong, blinded by information and statistics, I failed to see the real purpose of the exam. I must admit you were the better man!" He said shifting in emotion and hand gestures

"Better? No. Hard work pays off, All I did is do what I thought was right."

"I See..."

"Ah, Deku!" A female voice chimes from behind me

Turning to face a girl who looked great in the school uniform

"I wanted to find you"

"oh, My name's not-"

"alright, if you think this is a place to chat your wrong" a voice says from the hallway

A man with scraggly appearance in a yellow sleeping bag

8 seconds pass

"Took 8 seconds to settle down, anyway my name is Aizawa Shota Ill be your homeroom teacher here at UA."

_"Our Teacher?" _a collective thought rolled over the students minds

"Take these and head of to the P.E. Grounds." Handing a P.E. uniform

After changing and standing outside Aizawa Tells us about the Quirk Apprehension Test after explaining his very liberal use of freedom as a teacher to skip ceremonies and etc... Apparently any student who fails the test gets expelled

Aizawa started calling up bakugo to the plate and so with a mighty "DIE" the ball flew for 705.2 meters, A few of my classmates faces showed disgust or surprise

"Class as you can see we will be doing basic activities but incorporate our Quirks, don't hold back." He said before stepping back and continued to instruct

As we went through the different tests my power was made more pronounced as I flew through most exercises and being in the top 5, breaking the grip test, and scoring highly in weight lifting.

Next and finally is The pitch, a girl scored infinite, _"An op Gravity quirk-" _drifted across my mind followed up with the thought of how abusive the quirk can be if trained _"but that drawback"_ noticing the green on her face from extended use.

As the trainees filed through before I knew it. I was next, _Joy._ Catching concerned eyes of momo I casually smile back, not noticing the blush on her cheeks

Walking forward feeling eyes on my back,

Standing tall powering 10% full cowling winding up my throw and following through with a practiced temperament.

Only to get 113m, huh I thought I put power into that one

"why, WHY are you holding back!

I haven't seen what you've done but it feels like your still holding back. One thing I hate more than people with Zero Potential is one who doesn't even try"

Aizawa our Teacher stands up aura flaring at us his bandages which turned out to be more than a fashion statement with an imitation of sentience. seeing a set of designed gold Goggles(_Why Bars?_)

_"He's EraserHead!" _He is an underground Pro who can Erase a quirk

Then a realization hit me.

"I'M SORRY!" I said loudly bowing deeply, "Can you give me another chance!"

The Pro was putting eye drops to his dry eyes from using his quirk.

"Sure, go again."

standing up and nodding.

"I'm going to be honest, this will be my utmost best currently but due to the pain afterwards, I take full responsibility of myself." I said looking for confirmation

In the background:

"Shaggy mode Initiated?" A local memester said.

"Responsibility of what?, Deez Nuts, Ha got em!" another whispered as he snickered with the other.

_"I came to see how you were doing kid, but what did I walk into" _Thoughts of a Sensei in hiding

_"Alright, I think this will work._

_I Hope this works!_ I thought

Standing on the mound, calming my breath and steeling my mind Pushing One for All through out my body the distinct Green Lightning sparks over my body, _Now_. Adding My Chakra through my body to cover and slowly mix with All for One

To my surprise and the surprise of my peers my body which was covered in lightning started to flicker across my body tinting me in a Green Outline with 10 tails flipping between transparent or solid. Feeling The power mix, a feeling of a small leak to a Large sea trickled through my body pushing power through my veins a burning in my eyes as blood trickled down my cheeks to the view of everyone my eyes turned into the Silver Sharinigan before closing my eyes at the waves of pain flowing through my body and containing the energy into my right hand

a Chakra construct covered my hand as I held the ball with the power enforced fist.

Using my Tail constructs to hold and polish the power I'm controlling and preparing to unleash into the world

With a quick Release of the Fist. Fast winds pushing people and loose dirt around, as the ball soared high like a meteor puncturing the ozone layer and leaving the atmosphere and out of orbit, my arm in defiance shot strips of blood as the damage to my arm was so great that I roared in anguish, Fat salty Tears sprung down my arm. While I have the memories from suicidal clones breaking my arm to dust is worse than anything I've experienced so far.

*Bing The little meter scanner went off

Aizawa seeing the infinite sign appear seems pleased before looking at the disarray that is Izuku Midoriya

The class letting out a gasp to see the boys mangled limb puffy and purple and blackened skin from finger to shoulder dripping layers of blood. His crouched, hunched over form spouting condensed breaths as he stood and looked before them those Green Eyes with a Silver Glow, dry blood trails and fresh ones cascade down his cheeks.

"Dekuuuu!" A girl ran toward the boy in hopes of comforting him ad the class piled up toward him

"I should take him to the nurse!" Iida exclaimed

"DEKU!" An angry voice rings amongst the students as Katsuki marches forward explosion outline his form in his quake.

Before being able to cause harm Aizawa's bandages covered his form

"Stop! You must not inflict pain amongst other students!" yelling boldly

"Iida take Midoriya to the nurse she'll take care of him."

"No" A whisper pierced the chaos that is 1A, "I have a solution, I said it's my responsibility to hold" I said tiredly gaining a second wind wiping my bloodied face with my left hand seeing the moon tattoo, only to remember the sun counterpart. _Can I?_

Recalling memories of naruto healing Might Guy in his crimson form.

Raising my arm into the air as if grasping the sun from the sky a bright Light covered my Arm and as my form began being reinvigorated and healed by its glow but just as it was quick to start in a flash it was gone and my form felt lighter and Healthy.

A stunned silence sat amongst them

_"Your just a bucket full of surprise my boy"_

Thoughts of an American themed Hero

The other thoughts weren't to far off

"Well if Midoriya is fine we should continue on with clasd"

Releasing the Firecracker from his bandages

"Mineta You are in last place, which means you've failed the test. Lucky for you the whole expulsion was a lie."

Looking at me

"Congrats you're in first place, you threw the ball for 2,000 Miles."

Handing us a scoreboard

(Its same just Izuku is 1st not 20th)

"Anyway your curriculum sheets are in the classroom go back and look them over"

He said walking away around a Corner and out of sight.

"Deku!"

The girl from earlier

"Let's Go!"

"Wait, why do you keep calling me that?"

she stopped, "I thought it was your name, that boy called you it at the entrance exams"

"Oh Kaccha-erm Katsuki, well we've known each other since we were kids, But that's not my name its Midoriya Izuku he calls me Deku as an insult since its part of my name and it means, _useless_"

"Really?" She seemed confused, before smiling brightly "It sounds like Dekiru, as in, _you can do it_!" she said happily

"You can call me Deku anytime!"

"oh, okay. I'm Uraraka Ochako" Now both of us walking back to the classroom joined by Iida

* * *

**Back to Aizawa**

"Aizawa you Liar." All Might's voice stained the air

"oh its you All Might, seems like your free"

"A logical Ruse! Last year you expelled a class full of 1st years" All Might exclaimed before continuing his sentence, "You, who gets rid of people for having 'zero chances' but this time you were different... You felt it too! Midoriya's Raw Potential" All Might says striking an intense look at aizawa.

"His chances are above the "zero" mark, that's all." Aizawa responded

Continuing on

"Taking into consideration what you just said, you have your eye on Midoriya which concerning your position leads to a few questionable solutions. However I can do as I please, no student will be expelled as long as they don't fall to zero,... but that boy he'll be something alright." Aizawa said as he looked away.

Walking away to finish the first school day and leave All Might to his own devices.

* * *

**Later**

_"I need to train my form, should I work on Chakra or One for All." _I mumbled to myself.

Leaving the school in a dazed manner

"Midoriya! Are you leaving?" Iida yells out to me

"Yeah I'm headed to the station. Why?"

"I was headed there as well, I was wondering if you'd allow me to join you."

"Su-"

"Hey, you both headed to the station!

Let me come with." Uraraka said running toward us and introducing her self to Iida

"Alright, lets all go to the station."

_"All Might, thank you for making me strong enough to have real friends"_

Smiling at the thought of the next couple of years training to be a hero and making my first friends in years

Unknown to the a raven haired girl was waiting to talk to Izuku alone

The next day came easy enough noting that classes started with common core lessons before noon, Lunch with the Pro Cooking hero Lunch-Rush making us premium meals. Then Finally after noon is our daily Foundational Heroics class.

"IT'S MEEE, walking through the door like a normal person" All might says opening the door and doing as he says

The classes excitement peak with a roar of approval for being taught by All Might.

"Foundational hero studies!

For this class we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trial!"

"TRIALS!"

"Let's jump right into this! Today's Trial,

The Trial of Battle! and to go with that your specially design hero suits are finished!" All Might said pulling out labelled suitcases with or suits, my case is #1

_"Mom made my suit, I may have edited it and modified it, but I want the base to stay the same."_

In the locker room as each of changed out I noticed even more changes were made pulling out my suitcase to find a note on top of a pile.

_"Presents of an anonymous invento__r,_

Hi I'm in the support tech class and I had seen your design and request so I decided to mod it for you. Inside you'll find a jumpsuit that is multi layered so that you can be protected from cold and fire but still breath and have mobility, You'll find Light but durable bracers and shinguard, Knee and elbow pads. And your belt and specially designed item, didn't know how you wanted it to be powered so I left a hollow internal battery inside. Oh and Don't let me forget a face mask that helps filter out toxic and harmful substances and leaves clean air."

Looking down to see the suit and extra gear on top of it inside the suitcase

A red belt with specialized compartments, a small handle stuck out toward me

_"so they did"_

Pulling the small 4 inch red handle in my hand, no ones around, pooling some chakra into it with the intent to use Sasuke's lightning ability, only to get a few sparks not the blade I was going for.

_"Never is to easy huh"_

Putting it back and now wearing the costume.

_(Its his regular suit but no mask or bunny ears, It cuts off into the protection of the face mask that covers the neck.)_

Stepping into the Bright Light out of the lockers walking toward the others

"Ah Deku! Your costume looks so cool!

I wished I'd explained my request better.

It came out Stuffy" she said trying to peel the skin tight suit only for it to whip back snuggling her curves

Looking away heatedly

"It looks great on you!" I said embarrassed.

"You think so?" she said before blushing at something _"Does he like what he sees?"_

"Now! with Midoriya joining us we can begin! While you may have seen villain cleanup outside but its usually an indoor job, That's Why we will be having a 2v2,

Heroes Vs. Villains fight!"

As the students laid an onslaught of questions about the trial I stood toward the back mumbling

_"If I can at least form a taser, Taking down someone non-lethally would be nice._"

"_Taking into the amount of chakra it takes_, _5 uses should be good."_

The need to improve chakra control was apparent, Even though my control is ok, the amount of power wielded by Naruto and Sasuke was through experience, I may have the memory but I didn't train my body like they did.

* * *

_Next time on IRtB_

_Who will Deku team up with?_

_Will he win?_

_Next Time!_

* * *

**I'm gonna explain Izuku's abilities**

**So he has.**

**Strong Regeneration**

**Higher Stamina**

**Heightened Senses**

**Emotion Sense**

**Years of Fighting Experience(knowledge)**

**Swordsmanship(knowledge)**

**Knowledge of Naruto and Sasuke**

**Power of 10 Tails Bijuu Sealed**

**Strong Hearing from Fox Ears**

**10 Tails**

**Quirk: One For All (inherited)**

**Can punch at 100% but mostly uses 5% full cowling for speed attacks**

**More will be unveiled**

**Chakra: Power of ones spiritual and physical aura to use jutsu**

**Chunnin Level control**

**Jutsu List**

**The 3 Gennin Jutsu**

**Henge, Clone, Substitution**

**Knowledge of Fuinjutsu**

**Can Tree and Water walk.**

**A Jonin Forbidden jutsu**

**-Kage Bunshin**

**A somewhat Unlocked Dojutsu**

**-A Silver Ring Pattern With 6 red tomoe in the ripples with 4 red tomoe surround the middle point of the eye**

**Abilities will be added as the story progresses**

**Done with Skills**

**An:** Alright here is chapter 2, thank you for the support. Till next time. Bye

* * *

"You know Midoriya, not all men are equal, some are born to power, Others earned it."

"..."

"Even now, Quirks made it so, but maybe we have something that everyone else doesn't. Maybe because we were born _Quirkless, weak_. Doesn't mean we have to be. Seeing the world for what it is and striking that terror to Stand for Peace by our shoulders. That it was what we are meant to be! Now will you stand with me!"

"YES"

A small tale from all might

* * *

**Review Response: Izuku henges away his fox traits.**

**Also go to chapter 6 for the new stuff...**

Anyway l8r.


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either series of Naruto or Bnha all rights remain to their respective owners, plus if I did I'd have punted Sakura into space.

**AN:** Sorry for taking long, I'm really trying by the way this is an old chapter that I fixed but go to the 6th chapter and my story has a reboot.

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

As all of us entered a large surveillance room with Multiple views of inside and outside of a building, 'Hmm, Cameras'

A large screen with all of our names on it in a listed fashion of our scores during the Quirk Test. Im in first. 'still not use to that'

"SO THIS IS HOW IT WORKS! THIS SCREEN WILL MATCH UP OR 2V2 MATCHES, WHEN THAT HAPPENS ONE SIDE WILL BE HEROES AND THE OTHER VILLAINS!" All might said catching the classes attention

"Sir! How will the victor be decided?!"

"Will one of us be expelled like aizawa did the Quirk test?"

"I hope I get teamed up with a hot girl!"

"Your All Gonna Die!/Dude Chill"

Multiple people interrupted All Might, catching looks from other students showing off the unease that sits on my classmates shoulders.

"It'll be Alright! If we do our Best we always will Win!" I said speaking up from the silence that fell after the students stopped talking

"Midoriya is Right! No matter the circumstance in the face of challenge if we do our best we have a chance of winning and like our school motto when all seems lost we will step up, Everyone with me now!""PLUS/ ULTRAAA!" The class screamed with All Might in excitement as all their fears and apprehension went away.

"Now This screen will choose who works with who. 2 people will be villains and have control of a Hazardous Bomb somewhere inside the building they have 5 minutes to do anything inside until the heroes can come in, After 5 Minutes Its the job of the Heroes to capture the Villains with either this tape, hand cuffs, or if the person is immobile or unconscious and unable to continue the match! Stay safe but do your best!"When all might finished his speech the screen showed the multiple duos

**Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

**Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji**

**Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta**

**Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**

**Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido**

**Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

**Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**

**Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

**Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero**

**First match Team A vs Team D**

Just looking at the match ups I knew It was fate, 'Bet a million that Kacchan is thrilled by the match', looking over in the corner of my eye to see a bastard smirk on his face, 'Has No Idea.' The thought makes me laugh a little internally but All Might's words gain my concentration

"Team A you are Heroes Team D, Villains!"

"ALL RIGHT TEAMS, LETS HEAD OUT! I WILL SHOW YOU WHICH BUILDING YOU'LL BE USING!"

As All Might said that he walked out the only set of double doors, as we all left Katsuki and I, Glared holes into one anothers skulls, "Katsuki! Today is the day!" I said to him as he left to go into the building but before he entered he turns to me with a look of rage etched into his facial features, "Don't Cocky, You're still a shitty Deku. Nothing changes that!"

"Stop Underestimating me! I will be a Hero!" I responded back

Growling at me, "Shut UP SHITTY DEKU! IMMA KILL YOU IN THERE!"

Katsuki replied before turning around with explosions coming off his body screaming a terrific "DIE!" as his mating call failed, Iida standing nearby was confused with Uraraka not knowing the boys past.

"IIDA YOU MUST GET IN THE MINDSET OF A VILLAIN AND CATCH UP WITH YOUNG BAKUGO!"

"Yes Sir! All Might Sir!" Iida said running away at high speeds into the building

"Alright Team A When its time to enter I'll tell you on the Speakers, but I must go supervise the other students! Good Luck!"

With that All might left, just me and Uraraka, Just me and her, Just me and a girl, Just Me and A Girl, Just Me and A Hot Girl, Just Me And A Hot Girl In Spandex!

The heat built into my cheeks turning my face and ears pink as a puff of smoke poured from my face, _This heat Unbearable_, Somewhere A girl feels oddly angry watching the face of Izuku on the Camera

"Hey, Are you Okay?" The voice of the girl who affected me so is now touching my forehead, "Do you have a fever?", The sound of a pencil break is heard to the rest of Class 1-A

"Yes, Wa-it, N-No No, I don't have a fever! I'm fine, Its fine, all is fine!" I said nervously

before rambling on it quiet mutters, 'Focus, Focus!', slapping myself and straightening my thoughts as my blush disappears, Looking into Ochako's eyes.

"Uraraka we have to plan and share information about them, so can you also tell me your Quirk? We can plan our moves"

"Yeah! My Quirk lets me render Gravity useless to things I touch but if I accumulate to much mass, I get nauseous and I..." She blushes, "I-I V...vomit"

"R-really?!"

"See! Its Gross! Don't Laugh at me!..." Her voice trailed off as she hid herself by turning around a covering her face with her palms

"Uraraka-san I'm not laughing everyone has a down side right! I mean my Quirks strong but I've only had It for a few Months and it breaks me if I'm not careful!"

"Really! a few! But your so Strong!"

"I worked Really Hard and Got extremely lucky! One day I wanted to change myself,... all of a sudden doors opened and I saw myself gain something I never thought I'd have..." Staring at my hand and then looking at Uraraka again as her eyes filled with concern, without looking away I confirm her concerns.

"I was born Quirkless. Its a Miracle that I got a Quirk but I'm keeping it a secret for now, I know it will be revealed since I'm using It but I want to control how it gets out, So please keep that in mind!" I said bowing, The heroes forgot that the class can hear them

"Quirkless!" The class yelled to All Might looking for Questions.' "Yes Class He was Quirkless, please don't try to pry information from him. It's a sensitive topic.", "Hai" They said, _'I should try talking to him' _The class thought collectively.

* * *

Back to Izuku in Ochako outside

"Yes Deku-Kun I'll keep it, I won't reveal something personal to you" She replied

"Alright! Thank you! Let's Talk about Strategies now!"

"Yes!"

Cut to the Inside of the Building

Both Katsuki and Iida are on the 5th floor of this 5 story building, standing in their Hero Gear Katsuki and his Grenade inspired costume and Iida family Hero Traditional style of Gear, Battle Armor.

"Bakugo-san what do you think we should do?" Iida asked

"Don't care, stay out of my way! Deku's Mine!" Katsuki said walking out to roam the building

"Seeing as he isn't Useful, I should protect the objective" Iida said before a flash of light fazes through his mind, "Until then though I should clean the floors, Nothing to trip on would be quite useful." He said holding a broom and dustpan cleaning at fast speeds, _'Really Iida' _a few people thought seeing this on the camera

As Katsuki walked around the 3rd floor windows to see where they were and spotting the heroes on the east side of the building, Katsuki decided to patrol that side of the 1st floor.

* * *

*FLASHBACK

"Hey did you know that Izuku can be read as Deku!" Child Katsuki said, "Wow Katsuki you can read Kanji"

"Yep, Did you know that Deku means Useless!", "What!" "Really?" the kids said surprised before laughing

Izuku softly said, "I'm not useless"

"Why can't you understand?"

The boys where at the beach throwing rocks and Katsuki and Izuku had thrown rocks across the water.

"Wow Katsuki how many times it skip?" A boy asked

"7 times" Another said.

"What about Deku?" The boy asked.

"0 times, hahahaha..." the other said before laughing and the other 4 started laughing too, Izuku eyes teared up.

"Why are you such a loser?"

"Wow Bakugo you have such a strong Quirk! I know you'll be a hero!" The female pre-school teacher said to the boy with a new explosion Quirk

'Makes sense, I'm Awesome. I'm better than everyone else!"

Child Kacchan looks over at the depressed Izuku, 'Stupid Pebble'

"Hey did ya hear? Deku doesn't have a Quirk.", "Really, Heh", "Sucks to be him", "Wow that's right he is Quirkless" the other children said walking away from Izuku

'Deku just isn't awesome at all, he's a pebble after all.' Katsuki thought smiling as he watched on to the others bully little pebble deku.

Later that day, the boys went on an adventure with Katsuki leading the "Bakugo Hero Team" on top of a tree that bridges the gap of a river.

Katsuki slipped and fell into the water from a pretty high height for a child,

"Katsuki fell in!" 1 boy panicked

_'I was just fine!'_

"It's Katsuki so he's fine" another answered

"You're right," The boy agreed "Hey Katsuki we know your alright so get up here already"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm all muddy now" Katsuki said standing in the waist high water for a kid as his clothes are covered in mud

_'It was no big deal!'_

"Need _help_? Can you _stand_?"Izuku asked already at the bottom of the river knee deep in mud and hand outstretched to help Katsuki and His Eyes looking directly into Katsuki's

"Hope you didn't hit your head" Izuku's voice faded

'Why did you have to look at me like that!'

'_**You... Looked like you needed to be saved!'**_ Izuku face and words stuck itself into Katsuki brain from the Slime Villain incident.

'But I'm Better than Him!' Katsuki thought angrily.

*END FLASHBACK

* * *

Katsuki seems slightly more pissed off

"Wow what got under his skin?" Sero asked

"Dunno but I bet it has to do with Midoriya they seem to hate each other, _so manly_" Kirishima replied

"Term would be Rivals" Asui piped in.

"All Right Teams! START!" All Might said through the intercom and Interrupting their conversation

Uraraka and I ran to the building sending 4 clones to scale the building and pop if they find the object from outside, As we headed inside and ran down a corridor Katsuki jumped from around the corner with an explosion following with, expecting this I dodge back grabbing Uraraka and rolling a few feet away and put her down.

"WoW, Sneak Attacks UnManly Man!"

"Yeah so Uncool!"

"They are Villains, so cheap shots should be expected."

"Man can Midoriya dodge!"

"Remember Class they can't hear us, and try to learn something. Lucky enough I got the Audio to send us Audio feedback. '_Though I hope I don't have to regret it.__What are you gonna say? Midoriya._' All Might recalls what Izuku said to Uraraka and how close to home it is to the truth.

Izuku standing up smiling under his face mask, 'All according to plan' as he thought this, a clone popped, Memories of the bomb on the 5th floor and Iida practicing villainy later. Izuku stared Katsuki in the eyes as his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Uraraka stick to the plan and win, Go!" he said to her as he pushed her forward,

"DIEEE!" Katsuki flew at her in a trail of explosions trying to prevent her from passing with a right swing only to be intercepted and thrown over Izukus' shoulder landing hard on the concrete floor.

"You'll have to stop me first!" Izuku said looking at Katsuki on the floor, The blondes face shadowed by his mask hiding his expression

In a moment of silence the class was recoilling from the visual of that throw, Only to be stunned as Katsuki sprung up in an explosion and using the smoke to appear in a moments notice keeping Izuku on his Toes, Back and forth, blast after blast, Katsuki and Izuku batted limbs away from each other trying to keep ground.

"Shitty Deku just, DIE!" Katsuki screamed breaking Izukus' Block landing 2 explosive punches to gis chest before jumping high and propelling himself into a Scissor Kick on Izukus' Prone form burying him in the floor. Katsuki standing over Izukus' body as his chest puffed Tired from all the effort of defeating "deku".

"Is that all you've got." Izuku voice rang out as he reached his arm out intending to push himself out.

"DIEEE DEKUU!" Katsuki screamed pelting Izuku in explosions

"I guess I should use 5%" His arm letting of green lightning before a build up of smoke covered the Camera before focusing in on Izuku standing over a prone Katsuki, "I will be a Hero"

With those words Izuku believing katsuki was done left to catch up with Uraraka also noticing the suits good condition, a cut here and there but its fire protection and being 3 layered resisted a portion of explosive damage , 'maybe I should get it ballistic ressistant maybe more, but it needs to be light and breathable' he thought dodging a few of Katsuki attacks

With the Class

"Those 2 sure are something else, Izukus Quirk just seems so unstoppable" Toru commented

"I don't think I could win" Mineta said

"Of course you couldn't, Perv" Jiro said

"Seriously though, Bakugo is suprisingly innovative in his attacks"

"What do you mean Momo" Sato asked

"Well when he attcks he feints when Izuku expects an attack or follows through to counter the counter." She said

"Really?" Mina said "His movements look random to me."

"That's the thing he keeps moving around and leading Izuku into corners and walls to pin him and uses his explosion to evade and confuse Izuku. Although from what I can tell Izuku looks like he is holding back" momo said

"Why you think that?" Tokoyami asked

"Well Izuku placed first and set a UA entrance exam record and he isn't using his clones or his big punches yet like what we seen the other day, lightning and all."

The class piped down after that intent to watch the match play out

With Uraraka

Ever since seeing Izuku protect me from Katsuki I've been in Focus Mode, Jumping out the nearest window to find an Izuku clone standing on the outside wall of the building. Not questioning the apparent lack of gravity and followed the clone upward.

"Im clone Uno, there are 4 of us. Cuatro popped so its me, dos and tres. Will assist you, Iida is on the 5th floor."

"Thanks U!" She said leaving,

_'She already gave me a nickname! My Angel!', _The now dubbed U has been struck by an arrow from cupid before passing out.

* * *

Floating up to the 5th story window and seeing a lone Iida and a fake bomb, going to the roof above calling the 3 clones together.

"Alright Guys, I need you break the roof so I can get in! on 3!"

"Ok", "HAI", "Si" The 3 responded

As Uraraka motioned from 1 to 3 and on 3 all the clones punched the roof causing a massive explosion of the roof, but she's fine as she floats up above. The clones popped leaving her all alone, as she floated Uraraka used her Quirk on any nearby debris in the air, while clinging to a large broken concrete pillar.

"Ha, Hero you may have surprised me, but I still have the bomb and your all the way over there!" Iida yelled in his mocking Villain voice.

"So Hero, Have at Thee! Or is thou Chicken? Hahahah, Hahahaha, HA, ha, oh."

As Iida watched Ochaco pull the large slab like a professional baseball player and at that exact moment he knew he fucked up. "Comet Home Run!" she yelled

Iida running around the clean 5th stories floor as a violent rain of debris pelted from above with an accuracy Only an angry women can have.

_'I just wanna go home!' _Iida screamed on thought

With Izuku

Izuku now on his way to the 2nd floor of defeating Katsuki. Jumping up a stair case to the 2nd level and prepare another part of the plan,

*Flashback

"Alright Uraraka-san you get that?"

"ah, sorry Deku I got lost in thought" Uraraka Ochaco said hiding behind her hands looking up at Izuku

"Alright Uraraka, I'll tell you again.

This time though please Listen", Getting a yes from here before talking again.

"When we enter the building I'll have clones scale it and recon the upper floors, as we enter I can estimate that Katsuki will come for me, he and I have a bet to settle. Be careful, his quirk is destructive, so try and stay out of his blast radius or prevent him from successfully hitting."

"A fated battle between men!" she said

"So when that happens I'll divert him and let you go up and face Iida, his Quirk is speed type. You won't outrun him but a few suggestion on either tiring him out, Overwhelming him, and/or Slow him down. However you do that, is up to you."

"Eh, overwhelm? Tire?" she mused to herself

"Do't be too worried, after dealing with Katsuki. I'll come in and support you or get the bomb depending on the situation" Izuku said smiling at her

"Hai" She said now informed

*End of Flashback

"Just gotta go help Uraraka!" Izuku said sprinting up the stairs steps and coming to see the metal double doors before openning the door, Smoke filled the building as Its structure shifted.

With the class, "Hey guys look at Katsuki!" Kirishima said, as everyone attention shifted to the screen with bakugo slowly standing his form vibrating and multiple small explosion poured around him

"Deku!" He yelled before releasing a large plum of smoke, the camera not being able to view inside because of the smoke filled room. Not seeing as Katsuki aimed his arm up and unclips the big grenade attached to his left arm, The following cause was impossible to miss. The Orange line of explosive power broke every floor to the 5th floor, Katsuki after doing his attack exploded upwards, His rage fueling him. The explosion had multiple affects, The smoke filled the building before the explosion created an exit to the 5th floor which broke out from under Iida, Which disrupts Urarakas' rocky rain. The heavy smoke catches both of guard, Iida being fine from his suit but Uraraka being in the air with no way to see and the smoke trying to fill her lungs.

From up above if Uraraka wasn't blinded by the smoke she'd see a building, with its interior floors punctured with a straight pit down. If looking closely Iida can be seen laying on the ground trying to catch his breath, An angry Katsuki climbing up the self-made Pit, And Izuku who being stuck behind the metal doors got smashed into them from the powerful explosions and smoke trying to escape out of the nearest exit, the result is a slightly dirty and dazed Izuku being compressed against the metal doors, breaking them and landing sprawled on the ground.

Both Iida and Izuku looked at each other before looking up and seeing the falling form of Uraraka, Both lunging at her with quick speeds. Iida in 3rd gear and Izuku at 5%, Both fast but Izuku pushed to 8% gaining the boost and reaching Uraraka first. Jumping to grab her and land on the rooms wall before jumping toward the Bomb which is over the gap in the floor.

As Izuku fly's over the hole you would think everything is fine for him, but sadly Katsuki isn't done. Katsuki uppercuts Izuku knocking Uraraka out of his hands and on the floor next to the gap but across from the bomb. Izuku landing next to Uraraka and Katsuki landing next to and standing over the prone Izuku.

"SHITTY DEKU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING COCKY, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME! YOU LITTLE SHITTY PEBBLE, GO DIE!"

He screamed as his face was red and foam flowed from his mouth, Iida walking over next to Katsuki.

"Bakago-san, we have won! Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever Four-eyes" Katsuki said slowly walking away only to stop as the sound of movement reached his ears.

Turning around expecting to see the defeated forms of his enemies, Katsuki was pissed to see the defiant face of Izuku getting up from the ground.

For just a moment Katsuki had seen something that stuns him every time he sees it. _This light_ in Deku's eyes every time he stood up to bakugo, for a moment the room was replaced with a forest and only 2 children stood on the center, An angry blond boy covered in cuts, blood and dirt, and another boy cut, bruised, dirty and slightly burnt green haired boy. The boys eyes from as children never changed as they grew, His dark green eyes that even in a veil of shadows can still see such a bright vibrant light.

"Didn't I tell you, I Will Be A Hero!" Izuku said until screaming and lunging at the Villain with 5% Going toe to toe with Katsuki was a simple task, Bakugos' fighting style while predictable before seemed to change as he used moves Izuku hasn't seen him use before, but once Iida joined in on the deadlock, all bets were off.

The 2 while not being on very good terms with one another, They fought Viciously together now, every explosion had an assisted Full powered kick, Iida dominated any lower base attacks making it hard to hold any moment to catch footing, or any moment to relax since Katsuki explosives would pick apart my guard, He used his explosions to keep himself in the air using it to his advantage and keep me grounded, keep me with Iida.

'These two are oddly working well together even though just the other day they argued in front of the class' Izuku thought to himself

Izuku using 40 clones to appear and push back the 2 heroes, a large cloud of white smoke engulfed Izuku before 20 of him jumped out at 5%, all the Izuku's would bolt around at high speed in hopes of swarming the 2 heroes and It was working, Until Katsuki bombed one of them and then another.

"Four-eyes, They pop in one hit. Don't fail you shitty extra." Katsuki spoke as he blasted through the clones, Iida following his lead and making quick work of the clones, _'Oh you caught that'_ Izuku Thought to himself

As Izuku then incorporated the illusion clone jutsu, Now Iida and Katsuki are being overwhelmed by the onslaught of fake clones and solid clones attacking in unpredictably in sync combos, attacking in mass so the 2 boys having to defend tightly with the vicious attacks, feinting the Villains together back to back.

As their backs met, the 2 shared a shocked look at each other.

"That look, from being born Quirkless I know that look well."

The 2 boys looked over their shoulders to see Izuku standing next to them casually smiling even. A layer of dread glazed over his eyes.

"It's the look of fear, being overwhelmed and unable to defend yourself." Izuku's hollow voice carried over the petrified villains, his other shocked classmates, a sad yet thoughtful All Might, and a not so unconscious Uraraka

'What has happened to you Izuku?' The 3rd person Audience and Teacher thought

Izuku taking this time to run up on both Iida and Katsuki by switching with a clone that was henged behind them, Grabbing the 2 and bashing their heads together enough to knock katsuki out, but Iida in his metal suit was fine, the loud noise caused a chill to creep up Uraraka's back causing her to slowly wake up in a daze

"Oh yea, Metal helmet" Izuku said looking at Iida's form which hasn't moved but is oddly enough extremely sweaty

"Eh its fine, he's probably out cold" Izuku said reaching for his handcuffs, The class watching in silence of the resounding thud from the head clash can't help but feel bad for Iida, knowing he's awake from the microphone in his suit giving us his whispered breathe of, '_Please leave, Just stop' _The strain of going at max output from the start of the match until the end of fighting Izuku where he simply got outnumbered and winded on his second legs.

As Izuku grabbed his handcuffs and leaned in real close to Iida, feeling his emotion swirl inside the metal suit, Exhaustion, Grief, Fear and a couple of smaller ones mixed in, before putting the handcuffs on Iida he looked over to Uraraka slowly getting up and then at Iida.

"Guess today's your lucky day" He said standing up and taking 2 steps away before popping into smoke

"_hey,_" Izuku whispered right into Iida ear

"I really wanted to try this baby out-" Pulls out small red handle "-and I can't pass up on the opportunity,-" sparks of green lightning zapped on the edge "-Hope you understand thanks!"

Iidas' face paled dramatically under his suit before yelling out loudly as 20 volts shocked him from head to toe until passing out (Didn't wanna kill him, anything over 50 volts can kill, Damn kaminari how many have you killed.)

*Flashback

In this moment it seemed to katsuki as his vision went black

Katsuki vision is taken in by a memory, One of him and Izuku and a couple of kids were playing, in the woods, the park, streets, school, home, all of it. Just passing through his thoughts, recalling it with a perfect memory, all the fun, the fights, the victories. But one stuck to him, one he tries so hard to forget and has even gotten himself to forget, but the fragment remains, those eyes. The eyes of Deku has always been burned into his memories, 'he's Just a _pebble_' yet he persists with only words and dreams and somehow has come this far.

Katsuki turns around and happens to look back on when the slime villain attacked him, the constant struggle to escape. knowing that if he stops he'll die.

_"Ooh what a great quirk and a good body, how nice" the villain said its mouth covering his mouth in a disgusting manner, _'never.' _katsuki thought as he pumped his explosions outwards, _'Never' _another_ _Explosion erupted, screams far off or _was there screaming...

vision blurred stone walls and red flame...

'Where are the _Heroes...'_

'Deku _could Never be a _Hero...'

'Wait. _Deku'_

Looking to my left to see _Deku _running toward us throwing his bag at the Villain before clutching the Slime, Katsuki hearing went silent and fuzzy like Tv Static, All Katsuki sees is Deku Green Eyes shine with this light inside, Izuku's form changes between The Present Izuku, Scraggly Teen Izuku and the child Izuku staring him down with the same eyes.

"I will be a hero" He said

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki screams exploding the image before him, "DIEEEE!" Another series of explosions as his rage intensifies.

"SHITTY DEKUUU!"

*END FLASHBACK

"SHITTY DEKUUU!"

Izuku looks over to see the previously unconscious rage monster standing up with his hair covering his eyes, Multiple explosion cascade off his body before he lifts his head with eyes that can see in only red and a grin that never left his face since the beginning of the match

"Oi, Useless bastard, let me show you how to be a real hero!" Katsuki says while lowering his stance and putting his hands behind him about to fly at Deku,

"I'm not Useless." Izuku said in response and got ready to lunge 10% at Katsuki.

In a blink they launched at one another each Intent to beat the other down but neither of them noticed Uraraka who's now fully aware of what's going on and has grabbed the Bomb.

The 2 boys which have thrown their right hooks and just before they can land,

"MATCH OVER HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might says over the still "questionable" working speaker system.

The 2 boys staring down one another Determined Green eyes, and Defiant Red eyes glared holes into each others skulls, one smiled heroically and the other Viciously. Both boys right fist just mere inches from each others temples, previously intent to attack the other, now they suppress that intent back, no matter how bad they want to hit the other.

The 2 relaxed when the large hands of All Might appeared on their fists just like that day when he saved them, Katsuki looked at All Might before looking away and hiding his grin of excitement, while izuku just smiled and scratched his head nervously, Both didn't need to look to know All Might had his permanent smile on display

"Great Match boys, Their will be plenty more another day. Lets regroup with your classmates," He said moving away to the unconscious Iida who was slowly waking up with Uraraka next to him having taken his helmet off.

"Tenya-san your awake marvelous! You and Ochaco fought wonderfully. Next time show each other your improvements and have a fair match." He said with a thumbs up.

"Yes sir" Uraraka replied

"Now Iida do you wish to go to the infirmary or would like to stay in class?"

"ah.. I would very much like to stay in class."

As they talked both Midoriya and Bakugo stood next to each other, neither looking at one another but neither leaving.

Katsuki stared off at the damage he caused, He doesn't remember all the chaos he caused but his main motive stayed through, Anger, his pungent rage that festers beneath his skin. It left a bitter taste to his loss.

Izuku stared forward at the scene of All Might, Iida and Uraraka all laughing together. The scene of friendship that is so bright seemed to dim when Izuku looked away to Katsuki, reaching his hand down and into the sight of the confused bakugo.

"Kacchan lets fight again." Izuku said looking at Katsuki, whom's eyes were looking at Izuku's and then his outstretched hand and back.

"I said shut it stupid deku." Katsuki said walking away past his waiting hand and pass the content trio but the small happy grin on his face didn't escape Uraraka who seemed a little too content.

'hmmmm...' Iida thought looking at Uraraka

Izuku just laughs as the scene gets even brighter before him, not noticing that his shadow grows ever darker.

* * *

Back in the main room with the other students a small blanket of anxiety layed over the teens except for a single girl.

The class had been talking about the match but more so on the info the learned about Izuku being born Quirkless but having a Quirk and then the question of what the Quirk really is.

But no one wanted to bring up the topic or even how to bring up since All Might asked not to pry, The layer Thickens.

When the 5 entered Team hero on the left and Team Villain to the right of All Might

"Now tell me why Izuku is the VIP of the match!" All Might asked

"Because of his ability to adapt to the scenario, Izuku-kun exploited just about every part of the match. He antagonized the enemy before the match to get them to slip, Bakugo fell for it hook, line and sinker. He used the 5 minutes to share information and create a plan with Ochaco-san, At this time Bakugo was to invested in his own personal grudge and left Iida with their objective. Iida did create a solid counter-measure to Ochaco's Quirk and cleaning the floor helped before the roof caved in from Ochaco. She did so from Clones that Izuku made and they were sent from the beginning of the match to search out the Objective and then spray debris upon what is supposed to be a bomb! Another thing Izuku did was planning that whole scenario of getting Uraraka on the roof and did so by _protecting_ her from Katsuki in a fight which slowly progressed into a grappling contest which Izuku won and left an unconscious Bakugo to help Ochaco-san. Bakugo wakes up and uses an overly powerful move indoors to the building where you are defending the objective and could have really hurt Tenya-san or Ochaco-san, (_and even Izuku-kun from the smoke._ she whispered to herself) Then interrupts Izuku out of luck, (lucky to herself that is) since he was carrying Uraraka and about to capture the bomb. Uraraka is unconscious but slowly waking, Izuku fights both Katsuki and Iida and was being beat but Izuku turned up his power and beat the 2 knocking Bakugo out again and shocks Tenya-san, but Katsuki wakes up and Ochaco gets the bomb before they collide. Izuku was Intelligent, Calculated, Adaptable and Powerful."

Every word she hit struck cords in Katsuki head as his eyes got shadowed by his hair, Both Iida and Uraraka soaked in the compliments and scoldings happily but the affection in Momo's voice when she said Izuku's name on first name bases so many time was not lost to them.

Izuku denies that his face got red each time she said it and a certain brunette felt odd seeing his face like that.

_'I couldn't explain it better myself', _"Y-yes.. That's right, I was gonna add that Iida was bit stiff but okay... but Yes You are correct" All Might said and thought.

"Iida and Uraraka showed great adaptability to the situations at hand, to either an unforeseen situation or adapting a new plan to previous plan! Truly remarkable! Midoriya, Bakugo I can see your dislike for one another has led you both astray a few times, Be lucky knowing I'm a kind person and won't put you both on detention but know this is a first and last warning. Understood." All Might said with a sinister smile

Both Teens gulped in fear

"Hai" they both said

"Great! I must say I was impressed by your fighting abilities! I look forward to the future heroes you'll be but today you are my students and the others still need to fight so if you need to go to the infirmary now is the time to tell me." All Might said mostly referring to us but I could see Mineta try to raise his hand before someone stopped him

"No one? Great let's carry on with the rest of the Matches! Plus Ultra!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The class screamed in excitement

The Next Matches went by Quite easily the next match was Team B Heroes vs Team I Villains in a differen't building since the previous was destroyed from the inside out. Todoroki and Shoji vs Ojiro and Hagakure, Todoroki's Quirk is Half Ice, Half Fire, Shoji's Quirk is Dupli-Arms which lets him create different tentacle appendages(Mouth, Ears, Nose, etc). Ojiro's Quirk is a strong tail and Hagakure's Quirk is Being Invisible all the time.

Katsuki felt inferior to Todoroki's Quirk and its overwhelming power scared Katsuki further into himself as his ideals of being the best have been crushed... and he lost to deku.

"Midoriya can I speak to you in private please." All Might said it a way that it wasn't a question.

"Hai" I said following behind and closing the door

Little did they know most eyes were casted on them when they left, some out of pity, others of curiosity and a few of jealousy.

* * *

Following All Might all the way to the Teachers Lounge, The 2 are sitting across from one another in nice comfy sofa seats, All Might deflated while Izuku seemed to have changed into his student uniform. Both looking one another in the eyes.

"Midoriya I wanted to talk to you about what you said in the Match, I hope you are aware you have told the entire class you were born Quirkless but gained a Quirk somehow before the Exams." All Might says putting his hands together under his chin, "Its Plausible that someone can gain quirk even being diagnosed quirkless", All Might than moved his head inward so his forehead rested on his bridged fingers,_"But to do so 11 years after being diagnosed Quirkless"_ All Might muttered before looking up at Midoriya

_'he doubts me...' _Izuku thought as his eyes dimmed

"You do understand the Consequences if the knowledge of One for All was to get out, better yet the knowledge of my weakened self. The staff at UA may know my true form but the students and the Public don't," 'But they will soon.' All Might shakes his head before looking at Izuku.

_'I understand sensei...' _Izuku thought as he eyes slowly got covered by his green hair, slowly feeling a dense feeling on his shoulders.

"The privacy of my quirk is a highly kept secret. I need to know you won't release it to the public, Its something I can't let happen! so please understand that this power, knowledge it has a weight, the heaviest."

The room grows darker for Izuku as he focuses on his breathing the weight built on his shoulders in a condensed ball of All Might's emotions well up and casted onto Izuku own emotions slowly pushing him down, Izuku grits his teeth as All Might drowns on about responsibilities not able to listen since the dense emotion is keeping his attention, Biting his lip and drawing blood provides a moment of relief to Izuku

"Sensei. I understand your concern and won't release your secret Its not really mine to give away." Izuku looks up at Yagi with tears in his eyes

"If you say so My boy, Just please remember your the next Symbol of Peace"

"I won't let you down and I do have a reason for what I said..., People will ask about my quirk eventually but until then I'm trying to control how it works. Tell me how did the class react to me being quirkless."

All Might who's looking at Izuku shocked, His interruption stunned Yagi enough to stop his ever growing anxiety and dark emotions from swelling further, "They were shocked and wanted to know more but I believe their intent is good and I told them not to pry."

"Thank you All Might, about my Quirk I want to label it as Energy Manipulation since I already labelled it Spiritual Manipulation in the Government Documents. When I debut I won't exactly state if I was born Quirkless only later in my life, but I want to build relations with my class."

"I can see where you are coming from in terms of your Quirk but why your class? Don't you wanna focus on being a hero?"

"Well I do and so do they. so helping them, helps me in the end. Plus Katsuki knows I was Quirkless so I had to run with that."

_"I should've just henged myself so that I looked like my older, scraggly self at the beginning of the year, I wouldn't have these troubles. Anyway If all things work out I should be able to make another friend or 2 But I want to put more focus on training!" _Izuku devolved into a muttering mess in front of our favorite deflated pool toy

"All Might I have an Idea if you would listen, If you agree it'll help you teach and help our class progress!"

"Well what's your Idea Midoriya"

"Alright! So I was thinking..."

Izuku and All Might discussed Izuku's plan for the upcoming week

After that Matches went by much faster the Highlights of the battles had to be when Kirishima had to fist fight Seto when his teammate Sero had been captured by the Heroes, When the Heroes Momo and Mineta were surprised by the ambush of a Hopping Asui's Frog Quirk and Tokoyami's Long Reach with his Dark Shadow Quirk, And Finally when Kaminari a Electric Quirk user and Jiro with an Earphone jack connected to her Ears, 'Cool Quirk, Wonder how it'd feel to have them' Izuku thought as he observed her use it to Find the Villains Aoyama, 'Belly Lazer Guy!' and Ashido with an Acidic Quirk that changed her appearance to pink and lets her release a Acid Liquid feom her hands. They were found on the 4th floor setting up traps with Acid puddles and Mirrors placed in peculiar spots and corners of the floor and the stairway from the 3rd floor up.

'That last match was a waiting game' Izuku externally sighed before listening to All Might speak up as the rest of the class regroups after all the matches

"Alright class can I have the winners on one side and the losers on the other!"As the teens all lined up in 2 rows Izuku leading the Winners and Katsuki leading the Losers.

"Alright! So as a gift to you for our first Battles Match! You the winners for the next week will be allowed to use the Training Grounds before school and after School but must be proper, This is a privilege not a Right! so be Mindful""Hai", "Yahooo", "Yes" Resounded from the Winning Row

"Losers I'm sorry to say for the next week you won't be able to use the training grounds," All Might said sadly

"Awwww", "Damn It", "FUCK" They replied sadly

"Bakugo watch your language! Don't feel to down instead you'll all be on a training regiment from me while also taking personal lessons from me every day of the week and Meet up at the Dagobah Beach on the weekend!""HAI!", "YES", "HELL YEAH" They screamed afterwards in joy, "That's what I like to see, now before you all head off to the lockers, say it with me now! PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

The class yelled in pure joy before bouncing off to the lockers

The day went by normally but every now and then I can catch the guilty glance of a classmate every now and then. Ignoring it to finish my studies and take advantage of the Training Grounds after school... Maybe he might befriend someone, Uraraka and Momo followed him just about anywhere if he wasn't paying attention.

Izuku was leaving the school grounds having evaded a somewhat Too cheery Momo and Uraraka in the halls something about how their emotions felt off and very flippant despite their happy exterior, essentially get the fuck out of there.

"DEKUUU!" A familiar angry male voice yelled from behind me, Turning around halfway to see Katsuki standing about 10ft away

"Kacchan?" I asked questioningly

"You bastard, You were always weak and you were born weak but yet you pestered me, You always tried to best me. Be better than Me and I tried to keep you in your place and break your dreams with reality but yet you kept clinging to it and you did, You kept your Quirk a secret and waited to make me out to be a fool made me believe I was always better than you so you could just beat me easily. Well You Won today, _I couldn't beat you, I can't beat that Ice bastard, Ponytail really did say it all, fuck"_

"Fuck- FUCK" Katsuki said slightly winded from saying so much

"I LOST TODAY SHITTY DEKU YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS WIN, ITS GONNA BE THE LAST ONE YOU GET AGAINST ME!"

He yelled at me with a pissed off expression.

"I look forward to our next match." I said with a smile, 'I should tell him about chakra a little.'

"Katsuki I actually wanted to talk to you about my quirk since were "Childhood Friends" and all, so would you like to know more about it?"

"Tell me already" He said angrily

"Alright, alright, I got my quirk about 3 months before the UA entrance exam but I wouldn't call it a quirk exactly since what it did was change my body structure over night and adding these special points in the body, I call it chakra and it seems to be a really bullshit quirk from what I've figured out"

"Wait it changed your body structure? Over Night? The Hell" Katsuki said

"Yeah but that's the initial portion of the quirk but I believe when it changed me, it accidentally created chakra points which I use to control my chakra pool which I have found to be both my physical and Spiritual being mixed into some sort of alternate power source, I haven't tested it yet but I think Aizawa-sensei couldn't turn it off since its a physical mutation quirk, So being able to use this pool of chakra I can use it to use jutsu. Such as the clones" Izuku says walking toward Katsuki and summonning 2 clones 1 solid and 1 fake.

"when making them I thought of replacing myself with another me and the 2 variation came to me based on how much chakra I put into one of them, but this took me weeks to do since I had to train on both physical and spiritual half to get more chakra, Workout and Self Meditation or studies both worked. I had to create a whole sign language to control it and bend chakra to what I want before I could even use it, but the real reason my Quirk showed up was the intense routine I put myself through day in day out."

Katsuki while listening to me explain the half truths of my Quirk as he touches the 2 clones popping the fake leaving only Izuku and his shadow Clone, Katsuki grins as a white cloud pools around them as he slaps the other clone to fill their vision in smoke, "Another Jutsu I made is the henge jutsu" as the smoke cleared Katsuki can see himself but in his hero outfit

"You can turn into people"

"I can do more than that" Izuku turns back into his normal self before continuing,

"I can do much more, the ability isn't lost on me but its deeper."

"Deeper? what the fuck are you saying Deku!"

"Kacchan do you believe in Quirk Evolution?"

"Yeah I'd have to be an idiot not too, What's your point?"

"My point is that I believe I did a forced Evolution or I simply unlocked the constraints preventing me from my quirk. Next Question, do you know who cleaned our favorite beach that we haven't seen in years?" Izuku asked

"It Was You, I knew you were up to something, everyone did."

"Yeah I was training, so why not do the community a favor by doing me a favor, but then a car crash made me rest a bit so then my quirk just hit me one day, total trip, I was taller, see better, hear, breathe, and taste extremely better than before..

it was overwhelming at first. So any questions?"

"Quirk Evolution? but seriously you cleaned Dagobah, No wonder why All Might's taking us there you. had a reason in that huh!"

"I only suggested a few things to him as he also asked me about my quirk today, I explained to him my theory of it and how it happened so, Quirk Evolution is the only answer and even then my situation is one in a million maybe more."

"Damn it!" Katsuki yelled

"Yeah powerful, but I have to work for it and truly make it mine"

"Your still a nerd, AND NEXT TIME I'LL WIN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki yelled before leaving down through the gates

Izuku just stood there watching him leave, 'Now, how do I talk to All Might, I have his phone number now.' Flashback to a happy and teary eyed Izuku as he held his phone outside in the hall after getting All Might's number. 'I want to talk about his Injury.'

"Did Bakugo leave I wanted to speak with him?" All Might asked after appearing out of no where

"Yeah you just missed him" Izuku said absent mindedly in his thoughts before yelping in surprise of All Mights Presence

Anyway thats all for today next time how will Izuku and the class interact?

Till next time.

* * *

End

"Hey All Might! Guess what!"

"What is it Mina?"

"Its for You! Thank you so much for being our Sensei and for being yourself!" She said giving All Might a cake with his face on it

"I had Sato help me make it."

"Thank You Mina, I... I don't know what to say? Thank you"

"Don't mention it theirs more coming anyway!" she said nonchalantly

"More?" All Might gulped in slight fear and anticipation

The door opens with a loud Bang

Standing in the door way is all of Class 1A bearing gifts, sweats, etc...

"All Might!"

"THANK YOU!"

The class yelled at the top of their lungs and as the door closes behind them, The genuine smile on the hospitalized All Might's face is the Only clue of what happened that Afternoon.

* * *

An: Sorry for being late I was super late with school and college applications and was speeding to catch up.

So next will be either an update or a new chapter but be on the lookout since I've got a few story plots, mostly a couple One shots.

I'll make this clear any fanfics or ideas similar to mine are fine and I encourage people to write similarly.

That's all Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 The Villains Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own either series of Naruto or Bnha all rights remain to their respective owners, If I did, I would be a wealthy man.

An: Sorry but since I'm new to writing fanfic, I've hit a somewhat writers block and I have been writing for a week now but nothing great has come from it but Good news is that I've started to write out a few ideas to stretch my writing capacity and maybe help my story. Anyway Lets Begin.

"Turns out just recently discovered that All Might has become a Teacher of UA Academy. Tonight We'l-..." The Tv Reporter was talking before someone turned of the Tv.

"Did you hear that? All Mights a Teacher now."

"What... hmm. What would happen." a scratchy voice said

In a dark shady bar smewhere, The bartender is a man with physical traits of a black and purple mist with yellow eyes but he does where a white suit with a tie and gloves as he cleans a glass with a wash rag. Across the bar is a man in a dark suit and detached hands gripped onto multiple parts of his body and his face, his pale blue hair covers his eyes as he stares at a grotesque being of peak physical aptittude and a bird's beak like face with exposed brain.

"If Villains... Killed The Symbol of Peace?"

The Following week of school was Tough for the students UA and Class 1-A, for a full week the students had been stalked by reporters and photographers looking to get a story or any money shots of the students. On monday a reporter outside the gate caught a green haired student who was slightly lost in his thoughts so seeing his uniform and seizing the opportunity she asked him,

"What's It like learning from All Might?"

The boy turned to her slightly confused before he relaxed and smiled, This female reporter couldn't help but be a little intranced by him

"huh?Oh. Learning from All Might is really amazing, I've only had his teachings for a day but I look forward to the next 3 years of my time here at UA. Now I'm sorry but I have an appointment with the nurses office." The boy nervously chuckled and scratched behind his neck making him appear cute in the eyes of the reporter before he bowed and stood and his full height of 6'3, which surprised both the reporter and the Cameraman since they weren't as tall as him.

"Thank you for the interview have a nice day!" He said holding his bag over his shoulder in one hand his other in his pocket as he stood there in his student uniform that did not hide his muscular physique. He simply smiled again showing off his pure white teeth as his Emerald Eyes shined with a slight joyness to them. The female reporter will save this Image in her brain and phone for years to come, The cameraman is gonna add it to the feature that shows on the News. (Before his official debut Deku is making some fans.)

Turns out that I wasn't the only one to get stopped by the reporters but also Uraraka, Iida and Katsuki got stopped by the reporters but really I stopped paying attention when Uraraka said "Super Muscles" and Iida go onto a long rant of some kind. Aizawa told them to leave since they are disrupting class and that All Might is having a day off but he really instead he's attending plans with me.

In the nurses office.

"So you wanna do what!/what?" All Might said surprised but more surprised was Recovery Girl, who shouted out.

"I want to heal All Mights Injuries, I know I can do it. I can't fix your quirk going away but I can heal you and its without side effect of using your own bodies stamina or natural energies, mine is made up of my chakra" Holding up his right hand with his sun tattoo.

"Will you let me do this! You've given me so much, You've given everyone so much, and all I wish to do is repay and if not that then heal your pain! Please! Let me do this!" Izuku said practically screamming at them with his head bowed on the floor.

"Please" He whispered as water droplets hit the floor with a sad beat.

The 2 heroes looked at one another before looking at him and nodding together.

"Mid-no Izukuwould you heal me" Yagi said to the boy

"I would like to watch for safety reasons" The Youthful Heroine, Chiyo Shuzenji said, really she's intrigued by his healing ability.

"Oh yes of course, of course" All might said smiling a little nervously, "So what do I need to do my boy" All Might said quickly turning to izuku

"Just lie down or get comfortable"

All Might did as Izuku said by using an infirmary bed.

"Alright, So essentially what I'm doing is using chakra to both heal and fix your nerves and muscles, While also using chakra to form organs but then enhance the bodies natural growth but instead of a persons Stamina, it's my chakra." Izuku chuckled while scratching his cheek, "Well the truth is, In all Honesty, Chakra is just overpowered. Way more so than quirks."

The 2 heroes deadpanned at the reasons given by Izuku but couldn't rebuke it since All Might did see him heal himself.

"Well I already seen you heal yourself so I think you can heal me too"

"Toshi you can't be serious!" Chiyo said

"I am, I trust him. and I don't think he'll let me down" He said smiling, 'I'd love too eat actual food again' All Might internally smiled at his chance to eat after losing his stomache for so long.

"Alright All Might! hehe" Izuku chuckled, "I won't let you down!" he said moving toward the right side of the prone figure of The number 1 hero's wounds slightly shook him even if it wasn't the first time he'd seen it, "Okay, I'll begin"

Izuku raised his right hand as his hand glowed with a bright green almost neon in color over All Mights wounds before the green chakra attached and sunk otself into the wounds slowly fixing them, Izuku had to put in more chakra while having it imitate his stomache and lungs with chakra before his chakra forced All Mights body to regrow his organs which left an odd slimey feeling to All Might since the chakra feels cold to his skin but so warm internally, All Might lied on the bed not sure if its working or not but as time seems to tell as the scars and constant pain seemed to fade away, This happened in almost in instant but to those in the room it felt like an enternity passed as All Mights healed before their eyes and as his body shined with a light that matched Izuku, when the light died down All Mights body was healed but he still had his gaunt skeleton figure but now he can get on track to recovery at life. Izuku havinf felt exhausted passed out breifly before catching himself on the bed.

"uh, may I rest here for a bit? That took a bit out of me." Izuku said looking at the passed out All Might.

"Oh, Yes of course deary. Sleep now, I'll wake you for lunch and don't worry about classes that will be handled by me." Chiyo said happily to Izuku after seeing her friend be healed, she couldn't hide her smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Youth" Izuku said before going to sleep on an infirmary bed.

The youthful heroine smiled just a bit brighter at the memories of that name, 'Ms. Youth huh, been while since I've been called that', Chiyo looked over at All Might to see a genuine smile on his face, not the one he wears as a hero or the one he wears at parties, no this is the one he would only show to those he trusts, 'just like he did then' she thought, looking at All Mights face had always been part of life in todays society 'but had they really ever seen his face before?'. Shaking her head to look at the silhouette of Izuku's resting form, the white cloth breathed in pace with the boy's chest, his outline was so strong as the sun hit the glass changing the light from a nice sunny yellow hue into a tinted orange before the wind wiped the curtain up to show the Teens sleeping smiling face as the tree's outside covered the sun making the room dim with a deep green but it only seemed to accent Izuku resting form and as the room darkened and dyed itself to the room almost consuming them whole but from what felt like a light in the room had brightened to day light, as if the dark was never there.

Chiyo having such a sight couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't know if the room had went through color changes or being consumed in the dark but most of all was the light, she didn't know why but it felt like it came from Izuku, 'no that's absurd, he just a boy in the hero course, the boy who also healed All Might' Chiyo looked at them once more before carrying on with her job as the school nurse, a hero and the call she made to Izuku's classroom.

Aizawa was just a little bit upset about his student having to miss class but really and he wouldn't admit it even if asked, He felt a small bit more upset when it concerned All Might.

Only a few hours passed to Izuku and Toshinori as they passed out but soon they had to wake and they both felt oddly rejuvenated for the day. They split up since Izuku wanted to catch up with his classmates on what he missed, All Might felt a little dejected since he got rejected before he could ask if Izuku wanted to have lunch.

"Oh don't be a puppy" Chiyo said slapping Yagi on the back of the head

"Owww That hurt"

"Good, it should have and thatthat's only test 1" She said

"Test?"

"Yes Test, He healed you but we don't know much and I can't exactly test you without consent now can I"

"No I suppose not"

"Yep"

"I can't get out of this can I" Yagi said

"Yep" Chiyo replied

"great"

Pov shift

Izuku having left to the classroom opening the door to run into Aizawa bumping into the slightly shorter man

"Oh sorry sensei" Izuku said taking a step back and scratching his neck

"No worries Midoriya, just be in class on time next time, Your classmates are still inside"

"Thank you Sensei" Izuku said watching as Aizawa wanders of to the teacher's lounge for another nap

"Deku!/Izuku!" Uraraka amd Momo both called out as they moved to walk towards me before looking at when another then at me.

"Hi Uraraka, Momo, what's up?" He asked having his emotion sense tell him that a few of the boy's had jealousy around them but so did a few of the girls did too.

Katsuki was hate and Mineta was just disgusting.

"Nothing much Izuku just that we learned of the schools security systems and its quality at that" Momo said sounding slightly impressed

"We also chose Class President and You won! With 5 votes too!" Uraraka said before I could say anything.

"Tha-"

"And don't worry since I am the Vice President, so I can help you out" Momo said and for some reason Ochako got a little pissed

"Rea-"

"I can help you out too!"

The 2 girls started get into a little argument right before my eyes and I can feel the emotions of the room change into one of confusion, They didn't know why they are argueing or how to intervine as they slowly delved into physical contact.

"Hey, HEY! stop it both of you, please." Izuku said getting in between the 2 of them with Momo pushed against his back and Uraraka pushed up against his chest now, Izuku face slightly burned when he realized what parts were touching where, 'Momo is really grown, but Uraraka isn't small either' Getting rid of the thoughts as they came to his head was easy but the feeling of Hate and Jealousy filled the room.

"Deku!" Katsuki yelled

"Yeah Kachan" Izuku said with the 2 girls on him all staring at him

"Quit fuckin around!"

"I'm not, but anyway girls relax. Thanks for offering me help but I probably won't need it"

"What do you mean by that?" Uraraka asked

"Well with clones"

"Clones?" The class asked slightly intrigued by it

"Yeah clones" Putting his hands into the t pose to create 2 solid clones

"I can create a near unlimited supply but anything they learn it converts back to me, but also to other clones if it's one at a time", One of the Izuku clones takes a marker and writes it on his hand and shows it to Mina who was the closest, '3' was written, Izuku learned this when that clone popped, "Mina you got that number right?"

"Yeah?" She asked confused

"Was it that number?" Izuku said pointing at the other clone who moved to reveal a written 3 on the board

"WHAT! IT WAS 3!" she yelled in surprise.

"My clones can feed me infinite information that they learned, sadly I have to do the physical stuff but I honestly think its fun to work out though" He said slightly mumbling to himself, "But yeah, with them. I don't think we will have to worry about plans" He said smiling at the class

'So organized' A few thought watching as the clone went of to do it's job.

"what else can you do? we have seen you do more ribbit" Asui asked

"Well uh its hard to explain really, my quirk is still new to me. I'll uh explain that better at another time but I can show you something I've been working on instead" Izuku said a little confidently

"Yeah dude it'd be awesome to see what else ya got" Kaminari said

"I hope so" Izuku said with a slight knowing look

"Alright first give me a little room, don't want an accident"

"Midoriya I must interject about this, if it is for cause of concern we must be respectful of the rules!" Iida said with his hand fully extended, palm open. (boi!)

"Tenya-san, on our first day our teacher broke the rules, if it's to further our goals as heroes or to learn from another or to help someone learn control, It will be us who has to put in the work and do it." Izuku said confidently before slightly breaking his confidence to scratch neck

"Well that's what I interpreted from our quirk exam but then was reinforced when I fought both Iida and Bakugo" He said nervously, 'He soooo cute!' A few girls thought, 'This bastard!' A few boys thought.

"Well if you insist."

"Thank you Tenya-kun" Izuku said giving Iida a heart warmming smile that made some of the class feel jealous to see him recieve.

"Okay can I get some room please?" Izuku asked the class and they did so by sitting in seats or standing at a safe distance from him, "Alright so I know that you all heard me on the intercoms except for Tenya and Katsuki during the match" Izuku said looking at the guilt ridden class but none spoke, "And that's fine I don't have anything to hide" The class felt relief, "But keep this in mind, I like my privacy too" Izuku said looking at the class with a stare that struck fear in a few students.

"But anyway does anyone remember what I said about hand signs? well let me explain it's a form of hand signs that I made based after the 12 Chinese Zodiac and it helps me focus on controling my chakra although I have few extra signs or varients." Izuku said but before he could continue

"Chakra?" Ojiro asked while sitting on his tail like a stool

"Chakra is what I use to make clones and use my jutsu's but what it is? it's like a pool of two powers in the body both spiritual and physical, I solved this through tests but also because of when my quirk manifested. I believe either I forced a Quirk Evolution or I simply met the requirments of my quirk to use it and boy what a trip that was. Wait here let me show you, It might even surprise you Momo" Izuku said passing over his phone with a picture of himself but smaller, much smaller and he was crying.

"This was me 10 months ago" He said

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!" The Class screamed

"Midoriya what the hell man" Kirishima said shocked

"What the fuck" Kaminari said

"Ribbit" Asui gulped hard

"Deku that's you!" Uraraka screamed

"Yeah It's when I started trainning for the exams, 7 months in and I got in an accident and met Momo here" Izuku said swiping the photo over to the a picture of him much more muscular and lean but he was ragged and slightly bandaged.

"After this my body was forced to heal and I believe it helped unlock my quirk cause one day I just woke up 6'3 and was completely different" Izuku said to class

'Lucky bastard' some thought

"That manly dude what did you do during trainning"

"Well I call it my "Ten months of hell", if you want me to be honest. I did something stupid but helpful and before then everyday felt like being a paper ball hitting a brick wall expecting something to happen, So I changed. I took control of myself and nearly killed myself doing so, maybe I'm exaggerating but it felt like it. Here let me show you" Izuku moved the photos over to a list made by himself of his trainning methods.

The class paled at the sight of the photo of his first list and having already seen the walking results before them they couldn't deny his work

"Oh and then I had to update it since I got pulled out of school the last three months and yes I passed." He said swiping over to the even more terrific sight of list No.2, The class looked like chalk sculptures and a few have cracks.

"Deku! I'm not wasting my lunch on your quirk!" Katsuki said aloud before leaving

"oh I'm sorry we should go to lunch, I got side tracked" Izuku chuckled

"Wait what were you gonna show us!" Sero said

"That's"

Long pause followd

"A secret" Izuku smiled before vanishing into a swirl of leaves.

The class just sat their stunned before heading out to lunch and to the convience of both Uraraka and Tenya, Izuku was sitting down eating a small balanced meal (Read: Ramen) in a healthy manner.

"Deku" Uraraka called out bedore seeing him talking to someone else, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well from what you told me what your quirk can do is possibly be much more resourceful than you believe, I would seriously go talk to the principle about trainning your quirk even while not in the hero courses, controling your quirk is taught here and can be very beneficial"

"How would you know?" The boy said

"I've spoke with the principal myself and he is rather open to speaking with the students, I talk to him about my quirk and it helps me go beyond my limits" Izuku said with a light that inspired the other boy to leave and go off and make his small teleportation quirk to be used as one of the largest scale delivery packaging service for 80 years and passed his fortune onto his children.

As the boy left Uraraka and Tenya sat down with Izuku.

"Who was that Deku?"

"His name is Eiichi some student who really needed a hand and I just happened to be there" Izuku said smiling toward the 2

"How generous of you" Iida said complimenting me

"It's not a whole lot Iida-san" Izuku replied trying to play it off

"There really are a lot of student UA besides just us, they have the Support courses and the business courses too. We all get to meet up for lunch" Uraraka said aloud, "And this rice is so yummy"

The 3 took a bite of their lunches before melting delight at what is the work of a pro hero's work.

'Thanks Lunch Rush' The 3 thought together in glee.

"So Iida what do you plan to train on while working with All Might" Izuku asked a little intrigued by talking about Tenya's Quirk.

"Well I want to increase my top speed and increase my burst time." Iida said tilting his glasses before saying, "Perhaps the beaches sand will be good trainning."

"I'd recommend adding weight like a tire to yourself because once you get use to it take off that weight, you'll be much faster than before but be careful, might cause strain" Izuku said before standing up, "I'm just gonna go throw away my trash, see ya soon" He left

"Odd he left before I could ask for tips" Uraraka spoke up

"Well if you want advice I believe the best course of action is to upgrade your max capacity of weight." Iida said eating and never seeing the slap from Uraraka

"Did you just call me fat!" She said hitting him a little softly but firmly

"No I didn't want it to be emenated as that, I was talking about your Quirk."

"Emenated? What I'd miss?" Izuku said sitting down across from them

"Nothing" Uraraka replied way to quickly for his tastes

"So Iida, the way talk... You must be a Rich Kid! Right?" Uraraka asked trying to change subjects

Iida looked stunned as he put down his spoonful of food, "I don't like people to know and usually hide it but... Yes, My family is a renowned Hero Family and I am the 2nd son." Iida looked a little proud as he said his next comment, "Do you know of The Turbo Hero Ingenium?"

'Ingenium!', "Yes I do! He is strong and he has 65 sidekicks at his office in tokyo and you're..." Izuku face went red

"Your well informed" Iida said before looking proud and tall, "My Brother is Amazing! He leads people with his unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A beloved hero not only to me bu to other's as well!", Iida smiled and clenched his fist tightly, "My brother is who inspired me to be a hero. Though I do realize that I'm not yet fit to lead. That's why I voted for you to be Class President, It was right that the role should go to you, Midoriya." Iida said with a smile.

Uraraka and Izuku just stared at the smiling Iida, "Iida if you hold onto that smile you'll find yourself as hero in no time" Izuku said smiling

"Wha-?"

VREEEE~

Uraraka was about to ask when suddenly the school alarm went of causing a slight panic in the room, emotions of fear swelled into the room as Izuku tried to filter the emotions and calm down those in close proximity of him almost unconsciously in reaction to the spike of emotions.

"Security level 3 has been broken, All students evacuate in an orderly fashion" The intercom spoke words of wisdom that flew passed the heads of the rapid forming mob of students trying to flee.

The trio started get swept away by the crowds and the mob started panic even worse, other students of the hero courses were being swept away in the mob. Iida on the other hand was thinking to himself about what his brother would do and what Midoriya would do, 'What would a hero do?' Tenya had a sudden thought when he saw Uraraka, "Uraraka! Make me Float!" He called out hand outstretched as they had a High-5 using her quirk Tenya started to float and pushed of the wall to reach a over hang on the exits where Iida was posted up as an Exit sign.

'Exit Sign Iida' Most of 1-A thought upon seeing this.

"EVERYONE! EVERYTEVERYTHING IS FINE! It's only the Press! There is nothing to wrry about, This is UA! Do act like a student befitting of this Great Institution!" Iida said from atop a Exit sign while looking himself to be an exit sign.

'Exit sign Iida' Most people thought.

Soon after cips had gotten the press of campus and students went back to class.

"I want to talk about the title of Class President." Izuku said in front of gis class with Momo next to him, "I think that the role of Class President should be given to someone else and I believe that person should be Iida but I won't take away the opportunity for her to be Class president either." Izuku said slightly conflicted to the front of the class, "If it's alright with you Izuku, I also believe Iida is fit for the role." Momo said from next to him.

"Thank you Momo." Izuku said smiling at her causing her to look away and blush.

"Yeah I can agree with that!" Kirishima said

"Yeah dude! He was like a shining beacon!" Kaminari said from next to him.

"Whatever just get on with it" Aizawa said heatedly as his glare matched his tone.

Iida stood up before the class and then bowed deeply, "Thank you! I'll do my best" he said.

"Cool now come on up here president, oh and I also still offer up my clones to you for anything, same to anyone in class, maybe you'll have fun sparing" Izuku said scracthing his neck with a soft chuckle.

At the front gates

"An Ordinary Reporter couldn't have done this, Someone instigated this whole affair." Nezu the intelligent hero and principle of UA, don't mind the mouse features he's much more than that.

"Did some evildoer manage to slip in, or do they intend to to spark a greater war." He asked noone in particular.

Later that day

Izuku and the other's who won were trainning in the trainning grounds while being watched over by Aizawa, Izuku had left to a secluded spot to train but he has 200 clones trainning in meditation, Chakra control, Nature control and finally on fuinjutsu. The clones would pop over tje course of an hour 1 at a time while also creating more clones in their place, Izuku also sent clones to his classmates for practice dummies or to give advice and he had his clones take advantage of this week pass in the trainning grounds to get better day and night.

Soon it was wednesday and nobody expected what was to come.

All Might on his morning commute with a slightly happier grin on his face, 'One for All has strengthened a little, I feel like I can go for 5 hours' He thought a little happier having to not spew literal litters of blood every few hours has been pleasent and as he took down a few extra villains on his way to work hadn't felt bad either nor did his slightly wider than usual smile as he did so.

"That boy" All Might said in mid air as he jumped away from a villain he stopped.

flashback

"What did you tell him." All Might said in a way that didn't sound like a question but instead as a demand.

'Scary' Izuku thought, "I told him a half-truth about my quirk and about chakra, no I didn't say anything too important aloud" Izuku said looking down a little

"It's alright my boy, you didn't tell him right?" All Might asked

"Right" Izuku said instantly

"Then no harm done but you must realize the responsibility of that power, if word was to get out about it all manners of scum will persue it and try to take it!" He said fiercly, "This secret is what prevents soceity to be lost to chaos, Its also set up to protect you Midoriya. Do you understand?" All Might said looking me in the eyes with concern

Flashback end

'Yes' The reply of Izuku oddly stuck to him after their talk, 'I don't know what that boy will do in the future but h is only a 15 year old boy after all. I had to be clear with him' All Might thought as he made it to work on time.

UA Classroom 1-A

Izuku had went through morning classes and a healthy balanced meal today, He liked Ramen but he only eats it ocassionally even if he wants to so very bad. Izuku feels jealous of Naruto in that regard, he could eat so much for such a low price, 'Unfair~' The thought lingered over his mind as he slumpt into his seat just a little more tired then usual today.

"Now for today's Hero trainning..." Aizawa's voice was like a scratched record that broke through the idle thoughts in Izuku's brain and commanding to be listened to from the class.

"This time All Might, Myself and another hero will be preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to flood's, Rescue Trainning" Aizawa said holding a card with the words rescue on it.

"Sensei! What does that mean exactly?" Sero spoke up from just to my right.

"We'll be teaching you how to properly aproach a disaster and how to assert yourself on the field,-" Aizawa was saying before he stopped to drink a juice pouch.

"Rescue? huh, guess It'll be another rough day ahead" Kaminari said

"Right!" Mina said ecstaticly

"Come on Man!! This makes us Heroes and its hella Manly!!" Kirishima said with as much excitment as Mina

"I'll be right at home in a flood, Ribbit" Asui

"Hey I didn't say I was finished! huh, Anyway It's up to you wether or not you'll wear your hero costumes. As some are I'll suited for what we will be doing today." Aizawa said at first with a glare before openning or wall locker pods.

"The training area is remote so we'll be taking bus there. That is all, be ready." Aizawa finished before leaving the classroom to where the buses are.

'Rescue training. This will help me be a great hero like All Might!' Izuku thought with determination

All the students got changed in the locker rooms before meeting up at the buses to take them to their training area. Izuku hadn't changed into his hero outfit but instead had his Gym clothes on with his signature Red shoes, his utility belt and hilt, his gloves and a new rebreather since his last one was broken by Katsuki's explosion's

"Deku? You're wearing your P.E. clothes, where's your Hero suit?" Urarak asked confused

"Oh! They didn't make it through battle training in one piece, Katsuki's Explosions are strong!" Izuku said tone filled with slight admiration, Katsuki just looked off into the distance trying to ignore what is known as the deku.

"The Support Course is repairing them for me right now, so that's why I couldn't wear it today but if you want I cocould show you a trick." Izuku said with a closed eye smile and a nervous laugh

"Sure what is it deku!" Uraraka's voice caught the attention of the class as Izuku just stood there only to be covered in smoke and then have his suit change from the UA blue and white uniform, Izuku had his dark green and black suit.

"WoW! Deku that's awesome!"

"N-no it's not Uraraka, It's not real. It's made of chakra and I only changed my appearance." Izuku said as most of the class just ignored it.

"Doesn't that mean you can basically be naked at all time." Sero said from no where

"That's true but if I get knocked out or run out of chakra then it'll disappear and I really want to be seen as a hero not a pervert." Izuku said out loud in front of the class.

"Yeah I can agree with that!" Sato said agreeing

"Please enter the bus in the number order of your I.D.'s and please keep a nice an orderly line!" Iida said from outside the bus

"Uh boss? Don't think we'll need to do that." An Izuku clone said entering the bus first.

Before we knew it all of us had gotten seated and the bus started driving off, "Darn it! I should known it'd be this type of bus!" Iida said slightly beating himself up for his blunder.

"Midoriya I normally say what's on mind."

"Really? and what does that mean Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu," Tsuyu said turning in her seat to look me in the eyes with a clear notion of curiosity in them, "When I'd first seen your quirk, It'd resembles alot like All Mights."

"cough wha-what cough, sorry I don't know what just happened to me but what do you mean by that Tsuyu?" Izuku said trying to play of the almost slip up.

"Hold up Tsuyu, All Might doesn't get hurt with his quirk so there is already that difference." Kirishima said, "But Midoriya's quirk is really strong, much more so than my Hardening." Kirishima finished with his hand raised showing his quirk.

"Kirishima your quirk is already plenty strong all you need is a push forward to be Pro, we all do. and I believe UA will give us that." Izuku said with a smile.

"Pro! Don't forget you also have to worry about personal appeal! My belly Navel Laser is both Strong and Cool, Perfect for a pro!" Aoyama said happily

"That is as long as you don't blow up your stomache." Mina said crushing Aoyama dreams as all he could do is stare at her with a dead face, 'This Bitch' He thought but was soon lost to all of time as a forgotten meme.

"If you wanna talk abou to cool and strong quirks then how about Todoroki and Bakugo." Izuku said catching the attention of the 2

"But Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular." Tsuyu said

"Hey shut it Frog-face!" He yelled, "See." She said feeling justified by his response

"We've only barely started socializing, better yet being a class and you have already aquainted us with the unpleasantries of your steamed turd for a personality." Kaminari said making fun of the childhood bully.

"What you say book worm, How about I pound you!" Katsuki said clenching his fists with small explosions on his hands

'Kacchan's getting bullied! That's new but I guess it's UA for ya' Izuku thought slightly happy but a little guilty for feeling that way for taking pleasure at someone else expense, even if they bullied him.

"What a vulgar conversation" Mom said from her seat in the back.

"I think It's fun!" Urarak said from next to her.

Before the class new it we had pulled up to the a large building, the place was crazy seeing all the specifically tailored rescue area's really opened my eyes to the multiple dangers and conditions there are.

"There the Flood zone, The Landslide zone, The Conflaguration zone... etc, every zone thought possible it's probably here." Someone said and tjat someone happened to be a hero in a big white suit with a black dome visor, like an astonaut.

"I built this place myself and I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint." He said

"It's space hero thirteen!" Uraraka said jumping around in place next to me very happy

"Thirteen, where is All Might? I thought he'd be here." Aizawa asked 13

"He ran close to his limit earlier today so he is resting so that he can meet up later." The hero respnded

"Truelly the height of responsibility" Aizawa said sarcasticly, " Anyway we may as well start"

"Alright class! Hi I'm The space hero 13 and I have a few things to tell you, first as I'm sure you are aware or if your not it's fine but my quirk is blackhole. It can suck in everything and then tear apart anything aswell,"

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters too!" I said letting my fanboy antics take over

"Indeed, However my quirk has the ability to kill. I've no doubt their is those among you with the same abilties." 13 said making the class fall silent as 13 own emotions of guilt, sadness and regret wash over Izuku who felt bad for the hero but did not give him pity simply because that isn't what the hero needed, he needed support.

"In today's societ quirks are heavily restricted and monitored and it may seem that the system is a stable one." 13 said, "But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. During Aizawa's quirk test, you came to see your hidden potential. When you went through All Might's battle training, it was ment to show you how your quirks can threaten one another. Now my class is to show you a whole new perspective! You will learn to utilize your quirks in ways to save lives." The words of 13 seemed to speak to me personally he explained a situation where he saved a baby from falling using the vacuum power of his quirk.

"Powers aren't ment to cause harm to people. I can only hope that at the end of the day your quirks are ment to **save** people." 13 said.

'Quirks are ment to save people' Izuku that, but little did he know is that it'll change his life later.

"Thanks for listening!" 13 said bowing

"Yeah, that's great..." Aizawa said eyes trailing off of his class congratulating the hero for simply breathing to see at the bottom of the stairs as a purple mist started to expand and out popped a man covered in severed hands.

"GET TOGETHER AND DON'T DISBAND!" Aizawa uelled getting into a protective stance as he stood in front of the class" some of whom were confused but the quick thinkers like Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto had also took a protwctive stance around their classmates, more like Katsuki was glaring at any villain with a large grin just waiting to test his mettle against something.

"13 protect the students!" Aizawa said urgently, "On it!" 13 responded getting in front of the students prepared to risk everything for them.

"Wait what going on?" Someone said from behind me, as the students can see the collecting mass that are villains pooling together Kirishima decided to speak, "Is this part of the training! I knew of the robots but these are so real!" He said excited

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE VILLAINS!" Aizawa yelled back at him, "Now stay there."

"Thirteen and Eraserhehead... The staff schedule said All Might would be here." A purple misty figure said.

"Of course this scum was behind the gate incident." Aizawa said

"Anyway... We are really tired and have come all this way, won't you skip all the extra stuff and bring out All Might. I even went out of my way to bring so many playmates." A scratchy tone akin to death personified escaped the broken lips of rhe villain with hands on him spoke to Aizawa.

"No he isn't"

"Oh, well that's to bad... maybe a few dead kids will change his mind." He said blankly before all hell broke loose.

**The End**

"Inkochan! When where you gonna tell me about Izuku's changes!" An Angry blonde yelled

"Suki-chan, i-i I ment to but with Izu's school and I've been getting in shape, I just haven't had the time to." Inko said, and yes during the time that Izuku trained, she did too and It payed off.

"That I can see! You and Izuku are like natural supermodels, So is their someone your seeing!" Mitsuki said looking at the lovely hour glass figure that inko had in her youth and the look that she currently now wore, Inko only seemed to look even more seductive with age.

"n-No! nothing like that" Inko said as she looked away from her friend.

"Ooooh, They really do mean women age like wine." Mitsuki lewdly said looking at the look on Inko's face gave it all away as it slowly went beat red.

"SUKI!" Inko threw a pillow at Mitsuki's face.

An: Yo how's it goin? How's the wife?The kids? Really! That's great, anyway's now that that's over let's just say Im only wasting your time in this Author's Note but look forward to what I got planned.

And See ya later!


	5. Intermission

**!SPOILERS!**

**Hey Guys! So I will tell the truth, at first i had an idea of Izuku being the reincarnation of Naruto and Sasuke but I have broadened that spectrum, as you could realize he takes after the 10 tails.**

**Well I want that to be true for this fanfic but i don't like how fast I moved it, so I rewrote it, the following chapter is everything leading up to Izuku's first day at UA and after that **will **be the USJ attack and the Tournament, i'm doing spell checks and tweaks to the previous chapters but i want them to stay as they were as a reminder to myself about what it was and to show what i want, so hopefully you read this far, if not, its okay i understand but thank you for reading this far, you are the reason that I write or that I even like to write these stories, it fills me with relief that someone out there likes what I do and even likes the same things as I do, So as I want to state, anyone can write off of it or even along the same lines, not like I own the characters or story this is just how I thought it would look like if the 2 could be connected in this way, but for you it can be different hell a story of both Izuku and Katsuki being the reincarnation of Asura and Indra had crossed my mind but I got another idea instead, so if you want to write that go for it, I wont stop you at all.**

Well till next time ciao.


	6. Chapter 1: All Men Aren

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and BNHA to Kōhei Horikoshi also any and all referrances are used simply for comedy and neither do I take ownership of them or any of my references.

Thoughts

"Text"

'Thoughts'

**Side note:** As I write in either bold or Italics, sometimes both. Just for effect. take it or leave it how you want but I find it easier to read tone or just for dramatics.

**An:** Alright Hello and first off I'm going to apologize about delays and grammatical error but I've been using mobile to write which was slow and caused me to have even more problems than I'd like to admit but I want you all to know is that no I haven't given up on this and i have taken the time to read and understand your reviews and i won't lie at a certain point I didn't know exactly where I was leading the story but Now I do. So hopefully with the understanding of what I wish to make, it is different but the same from the original concept of this story, so thank you to those that Favorited and followed, it's really thanks to you guys that i even had the will to keep writing even with all the shit in my life piling on me. not trying to guilt trip you guys but I'm just a 18 year old Guy who left his home recently and am currently living at / off of a friend which I am extremely grateful and thankful for the opportunity that they have provided me but in the end it's you guys that have been on my mind that drives me to write this story and yes i'll be continuing my other story of Izuku's journey of Overwatch along with this one and I also believe other writers who are new can agree that with the love of the craft there are blocks that get in your way of what you want to write and how you actually write it, **So in short I'm sorry for being late and I'm thankful to all those that want to continue to read the story and I'll try my best to provide that for you but what can I say Life sucks and Shit happens.**

Also I'm now able to write on an actual computer! :D

Izuku: Are you sure this rewrite will be better?

**_Honestly I don't know._**

**So let's begin**.

* * *

**Chapter 1. All Men Aren't created Equal.**

**"A**** Symbol of Peace must never be daunted by Evil!"**

**-All Might**

* * *

The Miracle of birth is amazing and great every time a new life enters the world, they are new, free and unaware of the ways in the world. _Not knowing the rules nor where they start but with the ability to create their own futures, **At least when they are old enough too.**_

"Okay!", The Nurse exclaimed. "You did wonderfully and have such a beautiful baby boy." The female nurse said as she was wrapping the boy in a blanket.

"Would you like to see him." The nurse said moving over to hand the baby to his mother, A young looking doctor smiled as he spoke with another doctor, this doctor had a thick mustache, glasses and was balding. As he left the room, Inko's eyes softened to a glazed state as her arms fell short of holding her son.

"_I-Izuku~_" She whispered out just hearable to the 2 in the room as the sound of a continues flat-line that broke the silence before it was overtaken by the cries of a forsaken baby who lost his mother.

Furthermore the nurse left with the little baby Izuku, trying to calm him and herself down as the other doctor had to take care of the now _warm_ corpse.

Elsewhere In a dark room two men stood, One is a bald man with glasses and a prominent mustache, as he wore a white lab coat not to distinct from either a doctor or scientist. The other was a well built, taller man in a dark suit and a white inner shirt, his face was shadowed in the dark but a bit of light peaked out from the sunroof catching the moonlight and just barely making the room glow to show they were in some sort of lab.

"All for One, Your son was just born and as I left, the mother died." The doctor spoke giving the news in a monotone voice.

The man stood silently, "...Good, that makes this easier. Get rid of him." He said after a deathly silence.

"Ah, yes, but if I may? I would like to take him for my own... _experiments_." The doctor said with wicked intentions

"You dare." The man said. Turning around in the dark almost as if its very nature quaked in his presence and bent around him as he walked toward the doctor and soon the light hit his face to show his Slick back black hair, trimmed on the sides and deep Green eyes and a set of 3 freckles on each cheek in upside down triangles.

"**You Dare!**, Ask me to give my own flesh and blood to you _and your experiments_, so **_easily_**!" The man was so angry that the room itself seemed to close in on itself and a heavy weight filled the room upon the doctor even though the wind circled around effortlessly and rapidly with paper and trash storming about.

"I may be a terrible person... _but even I_, would give a newborn **_baby_ **a chance to **live**..."

"I'll take care of it **myself** and I expect _**you** _to never talk about _my child_ like that **_again_**." The man said as he walked over and stood in the doorway his dark silhouette loomed over the doctor.

"I expect you to finish on your end, and _then some_ on our deal **_or else_**... you'll find yourself in a much, **much** worse _situation_." All for One said almost completely composed if only it wasn't for the sheer power held within his voice.

"..."

"Nothing to say? I'd be careful, **doctor**, I don't **_make threats_**, _only promises_." He said with a haunting tension in his voice as he walked away, leaving the doctor in the dark and with his **life**, as the weight vanished and wind fell.

"_Damn you Hisashi_." The doctor said to himself under his breathe with a rapid beating heart and soiled pants.

* * *

**Hisashi Midoriya** goes by many names' such as **All for One**, **Zodiac** or even as **_Hue_** **_Mongus_**. Well, He had to do this since he has lived so long, hell. Midoriya is Inko's last name! Now knowing his "_wife_" is dead, he has to take "_care_" of the child, Inko was his **_toy_** and Izuku was an **_accident_**, but he wasn't going to **kill him**. He is still his son, but he wasn't going to take care of him. As It was, Inko was a nobody, no family, no friends, no one. Except him, **and nobody knew him.**

All for one immediately spotted his son from afar and can view his features. A soft child, 'like his mother', he initially thought but he can see the resemblance to himself. Quickly using a couple of his quirks to turn off the cameras and phase through the wall. He walked over to his sleeping baby with a small smile, looking down at him was an experience he has had before but for reason that he recalls, reminds him of why he doesn't usually have children of his own.

"Oh such a cute Little one." He said as he petted his son softly, Izuku shuffled under his touch contently.

"I am _happy_ that you are alive and well." He said as he picked up his son into his arms with a smile upon his face, "Izuku I must Confess something to you today." All for said, "I am your **father**..." a light glinted behind his eyes as he looked over his son.

"A-and I..." He said voice cracking before he stopped and hardened his eyes and his voice as well.

"I won't be there for you, **nor will I ever help you again**. You have no use for me and you are born from a _useless toy_, **but**... _You are my **son**_." The look in his eyes changed from steel to a softened gaze that caused the sleeping babe to shudder in his arms from the palpable tension in his gaze.

"Before I leave you, I'll give you a **gift**." Hisashi put his hand on Izuku's head as he transmitted a Quirk to the baby Izuku. Hisashi looked up as his eyes turned white, and Izuku eye's opened to show them being white as well.

_Unknown__ to him is that Izuku's eyes turned black with yellow almost golden irises with vertical slits before his eyes reverted back._

Soon they both calmed down and Hisashi looked at his son, "My gift to you is a quirk that even I don't quite understand yet nor did I take the time to truly figure out but, _it'll help you see the world in a new light_, **so I'll give it to you.**" Hisashi said as he put his son back down looking at his son with a smile for the first and last time, before his eye's were caught on a blonde child with red curious doe like eyes staring at him from a crib.

"Well since I'm being charitable today, I might as well give you a gift as well." He said as he loomed over the child and placed a hand over the baby.

(**An:** Alright so from what I understand is that All for One can give and take quirks freely and also that he gave up that aspect of giving quirks to his younger brother but still it's not too _far_ fetched from him giving away quirks with or without another alternate quirk. So please just roll with it for now. **PS: **To answer for Katsuki's added quirk, it's a body enhancement based quirk to help his limits of his explosions_ later_, it simply grants him a physical advantage over normal people, also I'm keeping a tight lip on Izuku's new quirk.)(**Thank you for being patient.**)

That day the camera's returned to normal and no one was even aware of the glitch, Little Izuku was never claimed by his father and with a dead mother. Izuku fell under Government assistance, the boy was to be treated at the hospital until given to a reputable Orphanage in the area known as The All Star Orphanage. A wonderful place that pays homage to the number one hero All Might, the building

Izuku was welcomed in and taken care of by the 2 whom ran the orphanage, Mr. Nari and Mrs. Kawa Hoshi, a married couple that took after Mr. Nari's parents livelihood to be taking in children that needed care for about 20 years, having inherited the orphanage in their late 20's and having taken in over thousands of successful children that have walked through their doors.

(Yes I know they are both Female Japanese names but I don't really care, the names serve the purposes I want to achieve.)

Izuku in his early years was happy and innocent of the world, seeing such extraordinary things everyday made him happy, excited even as he just couldn't wait for his chance to be just like them,** A H****ero**, clinging to his All Might figurine like it was a lifeline, _as if without it he simply wouldn't be okay..._

* * *

**He dropped that toy when he turned 4.**

"W-wait can you please explain what you just said?" A man with Black hair and pure yellow eyes, his voice quivered as he spoke. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes with a black jacket over a nice blue dress shirt.

"The boy is Quirkless." A familiar doctor said with finality as he sat in his chair with a lab coat and glasses resting above his large mustache.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi, I am aware of the concern you have for this child and I am also aware of your reputation as an orphanage, so I know Izuku is in capable hands." The doctor said nonchalantly as he shifted in his chair.

"That still doesn't explain how he is quirkless?" Mrs. Hoshi said. A women with blue eyes and white hair said, she had on a nice Yellow Sun Dress and a small white coat over her shoulders.

"Alright, Ever since the very existence of Quirks scientist have been researching and determining what exactly is a Quirk, when all is said and done, Quirks are just a Mutation." that same doctor replied.

"What does this have to do with Izuku?" Mr. Hoshi asked.

"Do you know what this is?" The doctor asked as he rolled over the wall in his roller chair and pointed to an X-ray.

"Aren't those X-rays of feet? Excuse me but I really don'-", "Izuku's X-Ray's."

"What does his toes have to do with his Quirk?" Mr. Hoshi inquired slightly standing offish, not liking how the doctor interrupted his wife.

"Everything." The doctor said halting the room in silence. "All the research that any scientist has discovered on Quirks have been truly questionable and a lot is still unknown on how they manifest or the boundaries of what a Quirk _is,_ but..." The doctor looked over at the X-ray's, subconsciously forcing the occupants of the room to look at them as well, "The one fact we do have is that of the 20% of the population that are Quirkless have one thing in common with Izuku, That they all have a 2nd pinky toe joint." The doctor said as he walked over and pointed to it with a metal pointer.

"**_You have to give it up kid_**, you won't be able to be a _hero_ but you can be a **doctor**..." The doctor said as he talked about other jobs and professions.

Growing up hit Izuku hard after that visit, All the time he would see people enter the orphanage to pick up kids but in the end he himself never got picked because he was quirkless. Hell you could say other kids had a more likely chance to get picked because of him to be honest, that's how he felt, That how they made him feel but he doesn't hate them since it's just the way **society** viewed it. Inside of the orphanage izuku stuck to himself since the other kids would poke fun at his disabilities but the staff and the Hoshi couple did make him feel welcomed, _even when he didn't feel like he should deserve it._

He had a friend outside of the orphanage, one from the pre-school they went to, a small blonde boy with red eyes. They became great friends before that day but after **That day **Izuku was diagnosed as** "_Quirkless_"** everyone , Izuku even introduced him to his favorite hero All Might and really was the one to get the other boy into his hero worship. Well, at least for All Might.

Soon that changed, The boy Katsuki, or Kacchan as he called him growing up had become more violent and destructive. They grew to be in the same schools as friends but then grew distant when Katsuki started to bully Izuku from a young age, and always putting him down, feeding his ego in the process.

One day when Izuku was 5 and he was playing with Katsuki and 2 other boys in the woods that makes up much of the park in their hometown, katsuki fell down from on top of a tree bridge into shallow water at the bottom of the once deep river.

If he hadn't used his quirk he might have hurt himself. "Katsuki, You alright!" A child yelled from up high.

"Ye-" The little blonde was interrupted when a small hand reached out in front of him.

"Kacchan, do you need help?"

Katsuki looked up to see Izuku's useless Face smiling at him.

SPLASH!

Katsuki pulled Izuku into the Water as he got up, The look Izuku had seen on the other boys face when he looked up, It shocked him so much that it stunned him for a second.

"I don't need a useless deku's help." Katsuki said as he glared at the small boy who sat in a small stream of water in a once big river. The boys red eyes glinted like the end of a match igniting, Small puffs of smoke and crackling originated from his hands to show his use of his quirk.

* * *

**Elsewhere far up the river.**

A small little brown beaver with its buck teeth, beedy little eyes, and it's wide tail, just floating in its large pond that it has built with the help of a large wooden dam made of sticks and twigs. Little did the little critter know that one was loose, and as one turned to two and then up and up it cracked as water pushed to escape, soon the beaver started to sway in the water aware that something was wrong.

Soon the dam broke and all the water was let loose into the riverbed.

The beaver was swept in the current.

Izuku standing in the riverbeds small water, his pants wet and his face dry, Katsuki and 2 other boys who just arrived, stood across from him. The look on Katsuki's face showed hate and mischief.

Katsuki pointed his finger at Izuku and opened his mouth to laugh, "HAHAHAHA, Loser Deku pissed himself! HAHAHA!" He said mocking the boy and getting the other 2 to join in.

"Yeah stupid deku, pee'd yourself like a baby!" A boy with wings on his back said.

"What are you gonna cry? Poor baby Deku! HAHAHA" The other boy with an antenna sticking from his head.

Izuku had tears in his eyes and pain clear across his face, words sat on his tongue not wanting to say a word cause it would show only weakness.

"**'Quirkless'**" That what they would say about him regardless of if it was behind his back or to his face directly.

'That's not fair...', "I am not crying! And I did Not P-pee on myself! KA-ACCHAN YOUR A LIAR!" Izuku yelled at the other boys with still wet tears on his cheeks.

"Oh so I'm a liar, huh? Well your a useless Quirkless loser that cries a lot, and that's the truth." Katsuki said sneeringly.

"You know what, maybe we should give Izuku something to cry about!" Kacchan said as he and the other 2 started to attack the boy and knock him on the ground before kicking mud in his face.

"Forget this, deku isn't **worth** our time." Katsuki said as he left with the other 2 after a heated stare off with the prone and dirtied Izuku.

**'Worthless'** That's another word they used to describe him

Their words consumed his mind as it still processed the pain of the blows to his self-esteem and of the recent years abuse on the young 5 year old.

Izuku's Mind was so blurry and loaded, he couldn't figure out that the noise of the rapid incoming of water or if it was his mind was focused on his internal white noise blocking out his surroundings as if sound itself was playing tricks on him.

_Needless to say he never saw it coming..._

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes to see absolutely nothing but expanding darkness, 'Where am I?' he thought as he looked over the ever expanding darkness when a bright light caught his attention and what he saw he couldn't describe...

In the expanse of nothing Izuku for the life of him didn't feel alone as this ever pressing, looming presence stared back at him as all he could do is look of into the dark abyss not daring to look away.

**"NO! IT ISN'T TIME YET"**

The Voice of Many and One spoke pressing into the little boy and as Izuku was hit with visions of Multiple upon Multiple people, the knowledge of knowing them seemed to be at the tip of his tongue but it was blocked behind wall and then pain enveloped him as even more images flashed into his mind as he saw a reflection himself, _but yet it wasn't him..._

"What is This! Who are You!" Izuku screamed as Pure excruciating pain rain through him, It felt like his Internal systems were being burnt and several spots along his body felt like they were swelling up and pulsing with an intense internal flame. His brain was burning behind his eyelids and then he blacked out but the last thing he had seen was himself but what he couldn't understand is why the other version of him had 10 tails and 2 long ears on top of his head.

* * *

**The Next day.**

When Izuku awoke he was at home in his bed while wearing his All Might Onesie not really knowing how he got home and being completely aware of the events that happened to him but summing it up to be a nightmare of sorts and he carried on with his life, and a sad one that had been. Being bullied from various people while he seemed to be Ignored but his existence was Allowed and somewhat tolerated even if it was subtly Encouraged toward him or others with lesser Quirks or Qualities to be bullied but one thing most of the people have in common, _**is that they all hate the Quirkless.**_

Izuku have very few places where he could be himself, so much so that he only could find peace in his room, the library, or in the deeper parts of the woods and mountain range. Even with these places he didn't really know what to do with his time, he would hang out with the other orphans but they didn't really like him, it felt like their had been a barrier between them

Since he has no parents and that no one would possible adopt him since he is Quirkless, add in the fact that the Orphanage can take care of him until he 18 but after that they don't have to take him in _legally_ any longer, 'What would he do?' Izuku thought but then he remembered something, something that he has always believed in.

**"It was old video a disaster had taken place way before I was born and with it..." A voice with no body spoke.**

Out from on top of a bus carrying plenty of people across his broad shoulders was a large man.

**"It was also a Hero's debut." **

"Woah! D-did you see that he saved like 1,000 people already, within 10 minutes!" Izuku heard someone at the orphanage said as they watched the video online.

"DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" All Might yelled across the scene, his smile plastered on the screen that just blew the little child's mind away.

'I want to Save people and Smile just like him.' Izuku thought, "I'll just have to do it m-myself." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye and stood up and ran off with a smile on his face.

After having this moment to himself when he was 5 he had decided to take hold of his life early and at that moment he knew what he wanted to be, A Hero. Even with his set backs he still loved quirks even though he didn't have one for himself.

So he had taken to writing and reading written knowledge of Heroes and Villain's Quirks in his notebooks, anything he can he think to adapt or enhance or counter and nullify their Quirks was written down, helpful tips as well and all of it is just for fun as he loved creating situations with various Quirks that are taken from written facts from Government websites and public files and others that he observed from those around him, creating his Quirk analysis, Hero and Villain analysis notebooks along with an unnamed set of journals that he kept to himself.

Many identified Izuku as a bookworm or a Geek for his very strong likes in Heroes, Quirks, Comics, Games, Movies, Music, Shows or other jokes and knowledge that can be useful if needed but not many would know since his one and only old childhood friend Katsuki had everyone turn on him.

Seeing that he had plenty of time to himself he decided to do something, people usually can't say no to having their lawns cut, especially if their lawn is terrible, so Izuku had mowed various people lawns for 20 bucks and would clean gutters and paint for 50 bucks each as long as paint was provided for him, let's just say Izuku did this for 3 years and he got pretty good at it, soon enough with his money saved he had plenty of it, about little over 80K stashed at home.

(**An**: I did basic math of him working for over the 3 years, 365 subtract 12 for holidays, 353, times that by 3, 1,059, Now with this number I used 20 bucks as a constant for once a day on yard-work, 21,180. Divide 1,059 days by both 1.5 and 2 which becomes 706 & 529.5 days, then times that by 50 for paint and gutters to get both 35,300 & 26,475, add up those 3 large numbers to be 82,955.)

Izuku using his money had joined a few dojo's and gyms at the age of 8, he would take classes and learn moves from teachers and instructors at the gyms, once they learned he was Quirkless they too made it harder for him to train but he thought they were simply advancing him forward in his teachings and he came out on top in the end of it.

By the time he had reached 14 he had beaten a couple of black belts without knowing they were of that level and them not wishing to admit a Newbie Quirkless kid with 6 years of experience had beaten them, Izuku learned from many different styles that the people that know him in that regard labelled his fighting as mostly MMA or Mixed Martial Arts, he incorporated moves he learns from fights or shows and even from heroes into his own fighting.

Izuku still took any beatings he had from bullies, believing that he shouldn't use what he learnt to hurt Civilians only on **Villains**, he wouldn't just let them beat him up, usually running or evading his adversaries but he wasn't going to fight back and have a tainted mark on his spotless record. A record that he fought tooth and nail to not let be dropped or scarred by a teacher or student that disliked him or had wanted to screw with him.

After all Izuku wants to be a **Hero**, with that in mind he moves forward in life, training and learning more than just his Studies just so he has a _chance_ at his dream.

Something that had always trampled over his thoughts was the river incident, or rather the nightmare of it, these _memories_\- Ideas just infiltrated his thoughts as he had grown up, most would revolve around a blond boy but it would also switch between a black haired boy and multiple others as they simply lived their lives and fought in large scale battles and had to deal with their different circumstances and their perspectives, Izuku had written them down in his unnamed journals just so he wouldn't forget them but he never really did and can recall them as if they were real. The people were capable of **crazy and outlandish feats**, like _transporting_, _transforming_ or even _cloning_ themselves. He couldn't hear the words from within them but he could get an understanding or _was it a feeling_ of the events.

This morning in his last year of school of Middle School before he can apply to UA, The Very Best School to attend if you want to be a Hero... and Izuku new if he could make it as a hero if he could attend.

**"Little did I know..."**

A fight had caused damage on top of a nearby railway, a hulking mass of a man with shark like features was being apprehended by a hero. Kamui Woods, a hero with wood features that he can control was being praised by the populace as he was doing his signature moves.

**"Today would shape my future..."**

"Whose the Hero!" Izuku said as he ran toward scene with a notebook and pen in hand. Izuku had witnessed the hero use his new signature move before a new hero aired her new debut as Mt. Lady, Instantly as the photographers and news channels started to take pictures, Izuku wrote down information on them in descriptive and unbiased perspective of the Quirks he had seen from the various heroes around along with a quick draw, or to Izuku at least, but what most would find is a very realistic art piece of the Heroes written within Izuku's many pages.

A nearby bystander had seen the boy's reaction to the heroes and smiled as the boy seemed to study what he had seen, So the man just had to ask, "Oh Taking notes? You must want to be a hero?" He called out casually as if talking about the weather.

Izuku looked up from his notes to see the man talking to him, standing with his notes open showing the name Mt. Lady attracted a few eyes but Izuku answered.

"Oh Y-yes Notes, and I do want to be a hero." Izuku said with a smile when discussing one of his hobbies/ passions.

"So wha-", "Excuse me? Can I see that?" A woman voice said as a purple gloved hand pointed at his notes, Izuku hasn't processed who it is yet but the other man did and had a grin on his face.

"Um This-!" Izuku said shocked as his eyes trailed from her hand up her arm to her face stunned to see that the hero he just wrote about was standing before him, he started to sweat a bit as he then noticed the camera pointed at him from behind her, a weight seemed to push upon him.

"Oh WoW! This drawing is Amazing!" She said as she had taken the book from his slack jawed self and also taken a picture of the illustrations before giving it back so Izuku can see that she had signed her name in it and written a few additional comments to help his note taking skills.

"T-thank You!" Izuku said stuttering slightly, the camera started to get to him a little bit and a nervous pressure filled his body.

"Boyo here wants to be a Hero too!" The man with antenna on his head said to the heroine.

"Really? What's his Quirk?" She asked tilting her head with a hand placed on her lower lips, additionally giving the photographers another ample shot.

"I don't know, I was just about to ask." The man replied to her.

The 2 looked over at Izuku again the weight pressed on his shoulders, much more harshly than before, but again just like every other time people learn of his dreams and then hear of his Quirk, he knows how they will respond but regardless he will face it with a smile.

Izuku quirked up his posture to his height of 6ft flat, which shocked them a bit since he seemed smaller just earlier, Izuku put on his most relaxed and confident smile he could muster and said, "I am Quirkless."

The faces of the man, the heroes, the civilian and the camera crews were taken back before they came to their own conclusions, The Man was honestly taken back and admitted it.

"Really your Quirkless? heh, Good Luck" He said as he left. Izuku wasn't sure if he was being encouraging or condescending.

"Isn't their anything else you wanna do?" Mt. Lady asked a pensive question.

"Absolutely Nothing." Izuku replied as he walked away and off to school leaving them in their own minds as the Villain was safely detained.

"How can someone Quirkless be a Hero? They can't, so why bother" Izuku heard this from a random bystander as he left.

That day a question started to linger can a Quirkless person actually be a hero started to pop up in very remote chat groups, The scene was recorded on a smart phone but not many had seen the video and most of the crews deleted their footage stating it was worthless.

_They thought he was worthless..._

* * *

**Later at School**

"Your all in your 3rd Years! It's Time to seriously think of your Careers!" Said the Teacher, Izuku has had him and this class for all 3 years and doesn't care about his mistreatment. _Well he doesn't like to show._

"Now Normally I would give out these Future Career Sheets _but..._" He said with dramatic effect as he stopped.

"**I ALREADY KNOW ALL OF YOU WANT TO BE HEROES!**" He yelled as he spun around and threw all of the papers as all of the students, myself included, raised their hands but they also used their _quirks, _something that they are supposed to be reprimanded for but are teacher just casually over looks it, _just like everything else he over looked._

"Yes I know, I know you all have exceptional Quirks." The Teacher said to placate the loud class after the bit of excitement.

"Hey Teach! Don't tie me in with these 3rd rate jokers!" Katsuki Bakugo said with ego dripping from him as he sat with his feet on the desk.

The class didn't like what he said as they hurled insults in anger, "Shut Up! Extras like you should stay as Extras!" Katsuki interupted.

"Oh yes Bakugo you want to go to UA High correct?" The teacher asked, a beat ran through the class as they saw the information.

"UA! They a-accept about .2% of applicants." A student said slightly stuttering.

"Damn Right! Now listen up..." Bakugo yelled as he jumped onto his desk.

"I'm the only one at this school who can go to UA, I Aced the mock exam and with my amazing Quirk, I'll Ace the Entrance Exam!" He yelled with a smug smile on his face, "In the end I'm the only one who can **Surpass All Might** and be the best hero ever! Along with being the most wealthy and richest!" He finished.

"Ah, Aren't you also applying for UA, Midoriya?" The teacher asked.

The tension grew thick as the silence lasted, the class turned to my relaxed position before laughing in my face.

"HAHAHA! The Orphan Midoriya! HAHA!" A male student said.

"That Quirkless Loser! Eww!" Another female student said along with others joining in saying he couldn't make it in the hero course.

Sitting up in my seat with a close eyed smile, "Yes! They've gotten rid of the rule preventing me, I can be the first!" I said only to have an explosion igniting in my face from the only explosive quirk user in the room.

"Forget 3rd rate, Your Quirkless!" Bakugo said standing up in front of me, "You think you can step in the ring with me, you think you can be first?!"

'_The ring? A **fight**? He thinks I do this to fight?_' Izuku curled his fist and stood up, looking at the class and everyone in his class looking at him with such hate that it could be plucked from the air and can be held in your hands.

"You think I can't?" The question left Izuku mouth before he could think.

The class went quiet before laughing again but this time harder.

"What did you say? Deku" Katsuki said with a laugh, "I wouldn't just beat you? I could Kill You!" He yelled as he sent a dozen of explosion in his open hands, "I'll be the one to get into UA, why? Cause I have a quirk unlike you! So shut it Nerd." Katsuki finished as he shoved me to the ground and against the far back wall.

"You know, you all have cool quirks... but none of you could be a hero." Izuku said as he stood before them taller then he has before, "For my life I have prepared myself for my dream to be a hero, just like all of you! To me a hero stands for the people regardless of Gender, Ethnicity, Nationality, or even to be Quirky or Quirkless, A hero protects and never harms the innocent people, they save them. A hero holds all of the bad that harms Society and shoulders it, defeating Villains all while smiling!" Izuku stated with a proud smile on his face and a stern glare in his eyes.

**The room had kept laughing as he spoke not caring at what he said.**

* * *

**Elsewhere **

A sludge villain was running down the street with a cash register, he laughed as he did so. "You can't catch me!" He screamed.

"Help! That Man stole my money!" The Cashier Clerk yelled.

"Man, That's like what the 4th one this morning? They really seem to be coming out of the wood work." Someone said.

"Yeah no kidding, It's like there's no end to them." Another said before a thin, gaunt man who stood behind them swelled into a massive person and threw his own 2 cents.

"Yes, There is! Why? Because..." The man spoke as everyone around looked in shock even the sludge villain did.

"**I AM HERE****!**" All Might bellowed with a smile as he gave chase.

'All Might!' The Villain thought in shock as he ran away.

* * *

**Izuku Pov.**

The bell just rang and the student filtered out of the class leaving only Izuku in his notes and his thought, 'Tonight I'm gonna have to change up my schedule, I wanna be prepared for the Exams.' Izuku thought to himself as he was about to pick up his notes when another hand picked it up.

His new book that he just bought before school and was about to break in for the first time.

"Deku? What did I say about hero stuff?" Bakugo said holding his notebook.

"What's that Katsuki? Hero analysis No. 23!" One of 2 students exclaimed before laughing as bakugo showed them the object in his hands like that of a parent taking something away from their child.

"Haha he has 22 more of those! Why?! he has no quirk." The other said in between laughs as well.

"Can I have it back?" Izuku asked.

"Is that how are you suppose to say it?" Katsuki said smugly.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "Please, Would you please give me back my notebook?" Izuku asked with a constrained voice, it hurt to ask his tormentors for _anything _as he reached forward with his hand open and reaching for his own personal possession.

"Oh, I don't like that tone," Katsuki said slapping my hand away, "Maybe you just don't want it!" He said as he exploded the book between his hands and threw it out of the window.

Within a second he placed a hand on my shoulder that steamed as a heat seared against my clothes and Bakugo had a smug grin on his face, "Now listen here shit stain, I don't like you nor does anyone else at this school. You can't ever be a hero, unlike me who is going to be one... And that's a fact, not my ego talking." He said as he placated himself.

His friends seemed to disagree. "So don't apply to UA, Only I will go to UA from this Shitty School and I don't need you getting in my way. Okay! You understand? Good!" He explained as he started walking away and towards the door, "remember this deku,

"Ka-" Izuku started.

"Shut Up! I don't want to hear you say anything about being a hero again." Katsuki yelled at the boy from the other end of the class.

"On second thought if you want to get a Quirk? Take a chance and nose dive of the roof and see if you can get one in the next life." He said as he pulled open the door, 'Fuck It.' I thought as most reasoning and logic escaped me.

_"..." _Izuku whispered with his face shadowed by his hair.

"What was that? Shit-stain?" Katsuki said cockily

"..._beat you_..." Izuku said whispering.

"Still Can't HEAR YOU!" Katsuki said tauntingly.

"I SAID I'D BEAT YOU WITH OR WITHOUT A QUIRK BY GETTING INTO UA!" Izuku yelled at the 3, Katsuki was stunned for a moment but sobered up faster than the other 2, "NO-" He started only to be interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Izuku yelled at them, "I'll beat you by getting into UA, and if that not enough, I'll fight you fairly in the battle training." I said looking at Katsuki in the eyes with a firm resolution, "In 10 Months, till then leave me the fuck alone." I finished saying and put my bag with all my stuff in my hand, ready to leave.

"DEKU! I'M-" Katsuki started only to realize I left through the other door with a soft slam as I escaped.

**"DEKU!" **A loud enraged voice rang out from behind me as I left.

**...**

Finding it within a koi pond he had to fish out, "Stupid Fish, _Stupid Bullies_..." Izuku said to himself as his mind raced and unshed tears burned him.

**"Eat this Deku!"** A painful memory of when he was 6 and was beaten in the park by 3 boys for protecting another boy, but then he remembered the boy he _saved_.

**"I'm sorry Deku." **That same boy said before he beat him up to get popular and accepted by the others of their school.

His head hurt as past memories of abuse and bullying sneaked into his head, "That doesn't matter, The past is the past, I just have to keep trudging forward.' I thought as I pushed back the tears with a shaky smile and an encouraging laugh worthy of All Might's approval.

As he walked past a sewage drain and large slime body emerged from it as Izuku turned to the noise and seeing the villain, Izuku jumped to the nearest safe place in sight and the Villain followed and ended up engulfing him in a solid liquid form that is trying to seep into his body through his face, _it was impossible to escape._

'A Villain?! Am I gonna die, Like This?' Izuku though in shock.

"Ah, a Large Sized body to hide in!" The villain exclaimed, "A little skinny though but it's better than some of the ones I've been inside of." the villain remarked in disgust and glee.

"Don't worry I'm just going to take your body Forever! Thanks Your really **_my hero._**" The villain said as he was getting closer to being suffocated, 'No! Not like this!' Izuku thought as his eyes turned black and yellow as I reached my hands over a fire extinguisher that I had grabbed in my attempt to escape when a voice broke me from my thoughts.

"**Texas! Smash!**" All Might yelled as he punched toward the villain that was suffocating me.

As the power of the punch had forced me from the Villains grip his silhouette was the last thing I had seen before I went unconscious when the Fire extinguisher that was in my hands hit me in the face.

* * *

**3rd Pov.**

"Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,..." Each word All Might said was was delivered with a light slap to Izuku's face on the opposite cheek of where a bruise had formed from the object that collided with my face.

"Oh, good. Your not dead!" All Might said standing up with a smile.

"I Must Apologize! It's my fault to have gotten you mixed up in my Hero Work, It's not something I try to let happen to often but its okay! because I'm not on Camera! HAHAHA!" All Might said sounding sincere until the end where he just sounded off.

'..._No Camera's?_' Izuku thought.

"But! Thanks To You! I was able to contain the Villain!" All Might as he carried the Villains Remains in 2, 2 liter bottles.

'That looks painful, BUT IT'S **ALL MIGHT**!' Izuku had felt sympathy for the villain who is literally put into 2 pieces but then his brain caught up to it being All Might who is standing next to him.

"...Ah A-All Might! I-I'm a big fan. Would you- You Already Signed It!" Izuku said/screamed as he opened his burnt book to find the first page was signed by All Might Already, "Thank You Sir! I'll Treasure it for life, it'll be a Family Heirloom!" Izuku said as he paid his respect with a bow before looking at the form of All Might as he started to stretch.

"Thanks Kid! You'll be able to give me continued support on Tv and I do recommend getting new notebook." All Might said as he couched low.

"Wait your leaving already?" Izuku ushered out.

"Sorry but a Hero has to stick to the clock!" All Might said.

This feeling of being so close to his dream yet at the same time be so distant, **the gap between them only felt larger as if was the only thing between him and his dreams.**

_Without thought Izuku had reached forward and took hold of it._

"Have a good day Kid!" All Might said and took off into the sky.

'Hmm? Feels heavier?' All Might said as he looked at his legs to see Izuku hanging onto his legs, "What the Hell Kid! Is this how Fanboy's Act now a days! Let go of me!" All Might said as he struggled to push of Izuku from his waist.

"I can't!" Izuku said over the wind, "Why Not?" All Might said slightly pissed.

"Because I'd die!", 'oh' was all All Might thought as the 2 stopped at the peak of the jump.

All Might coughed up some blood, 'Damn' he thought before he looked at the boy again, at first glance he looked scraggly like a string bean but...

Izuku's face and eyes were clear even as the wind whipped across his face and his _smile_ never left.

* * *

**Elsewhere in a Alley.**

"Stupid Deku!" A blonde with explosive qualities yelled as he kicked a suspicious 2 liter bottle.

"That Little shit always thinking he can be a hero just because he tries!" Katsuki said as he then used his quirk to break his empty can that was in his hands. "AND WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Ha, He's useless as it is so let's forget him and hit up the Arcade." Katsuki friend from earlier said.

"Naw let's go to the park and pick up chicks to go for a stroll through the red-light district!" Another friends said with lewd intent as he puffed a near dead cigarette.

"Don't Fuck With Me! That Shit Can Get Stuck On My Record! AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SMOKING!" Katsuki yelled at his friends but they looked shocked.

"What? Is there a Villain behind me?" Katsuki said cockily and unaware of the term, _speak of the devil._

"Oh...** A Good Body** and _a great Quirk..._, bit smaller than the other guy but he'll do" A voice from behind him said,_ then shall he appear._

"A-A v-Vil-/ villa-in!", "IT'S A VILLAIN!" Katsuki's friends screamed in fright as they ran like Olympic sprinters.

"Wai-" Soon enough the Villain was trying to engulf him but Katsuki used his explosions to send him away from him.

"Oh You Wanna Go Mother Fucker!" Katsuki yelled in rage as he did as he does best, **fight**.

"Come On Then, COCK MUNCHER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Blasting several explosions at the Slime fuck was a no brainer for the awesome Katsuki but this DICK WAFFLE was liquid which tried to smother his explosions, "Get OFF OF ME!" He yelled as he sent several more which caused public damage and gained public notoriety if that was the sound of the Cops or the ringing his ears from his continuous use of His Quirk along his body to keep the Sludge off of him.

_Soon The liquid Villain cooled him down and he couldn't produce enough sweat to explode_.

(Yes that is how his quirk works, Katsuki's, not the sludge man.)

* * *

**Izuku Pov.**

Crashing into the building didn't hurt all that bad since he was still dialing down from his adrenaline rush from before as he rolled across the roof. Breathing to catch his bearing, Izuku recovered quickly.

"Now! Hopefully someone could let you down if you ask nicely, but Now I Must Go!" All Might said as he walked to the other side of the building.

"Wai-", "I Will Not Wait! I have been distracted long enough!" All Might said as he gripped onto a railing, slightly denting it before he eased off of it.

"C-can I be... a h-hero? I'm **_Quirkless_** but could I _somehow _be a... **Hero**." Izuku asked his number one hero, Izuku has never asked anyone if he could be a hero before, not Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi, not a teacher, a student or even a counselor.

'Quirkless...' All Might thought as Izuku's words had caught his attention before he spit blood and steam started to rise from him, 'Dammit not right now!' All Might thought.

"All my life I've only ever wanted to be a hero... but because of me being _Quirkless_, maybe that's not completely why?... but I've had to deal with my own battles, even so, _even so_, I honestly believe that saving people with a smile is the coolest thing anyone can do... The way you fight... The way you wear a Fearless Smile... That's what I want to do!" Izuku said as he was lost in his mind before he finally had seen the deflated All Might before him.

"_My Smile_..." All Might whispered to himself.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU-", "Shhhhh- kid! Don't start blabbing about what you seen." All Might said as he put an All Might Sized hand over Izuku mouth before he spat out more blood for exerting himself.

"A Fake! An Impostor!" I said in denial, "Yeah a fake. No, my boy I am All Might." The gaunt man said as he sat down against the railings.

"No way!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Well I am, and don't go telling anyone either." He said scolding me with an intense look, "Y-yes" I said reflexively.

"Have you ever seen someone suck in their gut at the pool? It's kinda like that." All Might said, "5 years ago I had gotten into a fight that earned me this." All Might lifted his shirt to show a gruesome wound that has scars and stitches around his stomach, Izuku paled at the wound and felt part of his heart hurt, 'What have you gone through... _All Might_.' Izuku thought with concern for his No.1 Hero.

"My respiratory system was almost done for and my Stomach was removed, now after wasting away because of Surgeries, I can only be a hero for about 3 hours a day, l_onger if I'm lucky_." All Might said sucking in his teeth on his last words as he lowered his shirt.

"_5 years..._ Do you mean that one against Toxic Chainsaw or The Incoming Missile?" Izuku asked after he recalled the 2 major fights All Might had that year.

"I see your well informed but no... those posers couldn't stand a candle to what I was facing. No this fight wasn't made **p****ublic **because **I** **asked **them not to." All Might said as he looked up at Izuku.

"**A**** Symbol of Peace must never be daunted by Evil****.**" All Might words had etched itself in my mind, "You say I have a Fearless Smile?" He asked as he looked at me with a frown, "I smile to hide my fears and remind me of what I'm doing." All Might looked him square in the eyes after he delivered a mild shock to Izuku.

"A Hero must be ready and willing to risk their life everyday. Do I think someone without a quirk can become a hero? No, I don't." All Might said looking at the down cast boy.

"But that rule has been lifted from many hero school's recently and even if that doesn't work out but if you still have the desire to save, serve and protect? Then try the Military, Firemen, A Police Officer or even as a Villain Custody Officer. Their jobs may be usually seen as widely unliked by most but they are still admirable positions to have." All Might said as he walked toward the only door available turning his back on Izuku, "It's not bad to follow dreams..."

**"...but sometimes you have to follow reality instead."** He said as the door closed behind him with a metal clank.

All Might walked down a few steps, 'Now all I gotta do is-' All Might thought as he reached into his pockets for only to feel nothing.

**_Booom_****_!_** **_Boom! Bo-om!_** Sounds of an explosion went off and smoke was visible threw a nearby window.

Guilt ran through him, 'Damn It!' he thought before running off.

**Izuku Pov.**

Even as he left that ever deepening weight from his word still sat on me, the cool breeze didn't shake it, Just past those rails...

**_"...if you want to get a Quirk? Take a chance and nose dive off the roof and see if you can get one in the next life."_** Katsuki words came to mind as he stared at the edge just with reach.

**_"I'LL BEAT YOU IN TEN MONTHS..!" _**I had screamed so quickly, so easily, _so naively_.

**_"It's not bad to follow dream but sometimes you have to follow reality instead." _**All Might words came to mind, 'Maybe I can get a Job at a dojo or something?... Naw they wouldn't with my records.' Izuku thought referring to his many victories against _untested _fighters which didn't really tell of his victory since it doesn't tell his enemies rank in accordance, _he could be fighting White Belts or **Black Belts**?_ Not that he would know.

**BOOOM! BOOM! BO-OM! **Explosions rang out and smoke poured from between several buildings away.

"Woah! I wonder what Heroes will be there!" I said looking over the railing into the distance forgetting of his sadness, _**"...follow Reality..."** _All Might's words stopped me as I turned around and walked away, 'I really am _Useless_...'

**3rd Person Pov.**

_"Damn it, _DAMN IT" Katsuki yelled as the Villain sludge body engulfed him but he kept exploding the environment around him as Citizen stood by watching and narrating the event, Every minute the boy spent defending not a single person was able to help, _or even tried to help._

"I don't know but their have been quite a few Villains today." Another said.

'What the fuck are they doing?' Katsuki thought before he focused back on to killing this_ fucker_, as he would put it.

Multiple Heroes who arrived weren't able to apprehend the Villain due to obstacles or the nature of their Quirk not allowing them to fight and rescue Bakugo in this particular situation.

Mt. Lady was to wide.

Kamui Woods is deathly allergic to Flames and smoke.

Backdraft had to take care of the surrounding flames.

And Death Arms was unable to grab the liquid Villain.

Things weren't looking good for All Might who grabbed a poll to catch his breath as he reached the back of the gathering of civilians, 'I made it.' he panted before looking up only to see that villain from earlier swarming someone else, trying it's damn best to capture a kid but the kid was resilient.

Shock and dread ran through him before a sense of understanding stopped it, 'That must have been when it happened!' All Might thought back to when Izuku grabbed onto his legs, '_That brat_!' He thought angrily as he grit his teeth.

'My 3 hours are up!' All Might thought to himself as he held his side over his wound unable to do anything but he of all people wanted to do _something_, '_pathetic._' He thought as an explosion rang out.

**BOOM****!** 'Pathetic'

**BO-OM****! **'Pathetic!'

'Why am I so-' **BOOOM!**, "Hey kid! Where are you going!" An explosion and the voice of Death Arms screamed over the area at a civilian who ran into the fight, '_Pathetic?_' All Might thought as he watched that same brat from earlier run into the fray.

* * *

**Izuku's Pov. A few minutes before.**

Having got over the ache in his heart he stepped away from the figurative and literal ledge of the building, Izuku left the building lost in thoughts as his feet guided him home.

**_"It's not bad to follow your dreams..."_**

**_"HAHAHA! He still thinks he can be a hero?..."_**

**_"What can a Quirkless loser like you do?"_**

**_"How can someone Quirkless be a Hero? They can't, so why bother"_**

**_"but sometimes you need to follow reality instead."_**

Thought and memories swarmed my mind like a ceaseless storm as I walked down the sidewalk, 'It's okay Izuku, you always knew that's how it would be but hey at least we met All Might...', "_Yeah, at least I met All Might._" I mumbled to myself with a disinterested tone.

**BOOM!**

Looking over to my left to see a crowd with large flames in front of them, 'Huh? How'd I get here?' Izuku thought confused before walking over to the crowd, he had naturally walked to a scene of a crime unaware that he programmed himself to head toward danger.

"They say he has been in there for nearly 30 minutes!" A stranger said.

'Wh-It's Him!' Izuku thoughts interrupting himself as he seen the same villain from before.

'I barely got out of there thanks to All Might!' Izuku thought grasping his face as he watched the struggle, '_If All Might was Here..._' Izuku thought as he had actually seen the gaunt form of All Might just outside the circle of civilians.

**"I can only be a hero for 3 hours a day."** All Might's words rang in my head as imagined his gaunt form, 'He deflated! He's out of time and there's a villain!', Another memory of him grabbing onto All Might, 'It's my fault.'

"What's taking the heroes so long?" A stranger asked.

"I don't know but the Villain has a Middle school student hostage." Another said.

'A Middle School Student! They have had to endured longer than what I've had felt earlier! I could've died!' Izuku thought as he moved through the crowd.

**BO-OM!**

'My fault' Izuku thought.

"Hey? that villain looks familiar?" Someone Questioned.

'Pathetic' All Might thought

"Yeah! Isn't that the one All Might was chasing today?"

"Really?! Can't be, All Might caught him earlier right?" Another spoke in denial.

'It's All My Fault!' Izuku thought.

"Yeah! I Was There!" An additional voice said.

'Pathetic!'

The group of Civvies's talked to one another with relative ease even as a child struggled in a life or death situation in front of them, each person owning a quirk which may a may not help the situation but they can't because of the Hero Association, The World Government's Rules and Regulations on the way society can use and control their quirks but also because of the adopted view of Heroes as People Above Them and Immensely Powerful, so they are content to just watch under their safety.

Izuku had made it to the front after hearing all of them talk about his favorite hero, 'I'm so sorry! If I hadn't distracted All Might you'd- you'd-...' Izuku thought as he saw the sludge Villain turn around and show who is holding them, '_Kacchan!_' Izuku thought seeing his once first friend face show fear and look as if he needed-

**BOOOM!**

**"Hey Kid! Where are you going!" **A voice called out which broke me from my distracted thoughts

'huh? Why am I moving?' Izuku thought as he ran not one hundred percent sure why he ran in the first place since this is his bully, 'What am I doing?' Izuku questioned himself before he remembered something.

**"A Hero must be ready and willing to risk their life everyday."**

Izuku hardened his face as he ran toward the villain, thinking through his multiple tactics of his books and prior knowledge of the villain itself Izuku had to either immobilize the Villain or retrieve the Hostage, 'Think Izuku!'Blinking Izuku's eyes would switch back and forth between his white and green to black and yellow eyes without his knowledge and seemingly no one else noticed it either.

"Oh if it isn't that brat from earlier!" The Villain said out of range from the Heroes hearing range, 'He knows Deku?!' Katsuki thought in stunned shock.

Thinking back to an earlier book and from earlier today he remembered Kamui Woods signature attack that he couldn't finish.

"Hey Katsuki!" Izuku said as he got closer and threw his backpack off of him and it's various items had hit the villain in the eye or something to stun the villain as it did, Izuku taking his chance ran in close with his belt that he had taken from his waist and bundled it into his hand, "I thought you always won!" He said to Katsuki as he began digging his arms into the villain to tie the belt to Bakugo arm and hand.

"DEKU! Why?!" Katsuki screamed in my face as I had a smile that hurt my face to hold, Katsuki had seen was a jittery smile and Izuku's clear green eyes unflinching as he said these next few words.

_Many thoughts rang through my head but only one sentence fit what I had to say._

**"You looked like you needed saving." **

All Might was able to hear this sentence, well read it with the help of lip reading and those very words _they shocked him to his core_.

Katsuki Bakugo was pissed off beyond measure with the words Deku_ the pebble_ uttered to him.

"Bastard Die!" The Slime Villain said as it was ticked off by Izuku digging into his body and with his large sludge hand as he intended to smack Izuku into the pavement.

Now that the situation has escalated into having 2 child hostages with one about to be splattered by the Villain Jockey, the heroes dashed into help with various thoughts running in their minds except Mt. Lady because she can't fit in the small space with any help.

(**An**: Mt. Lady's quirk is literally to get bigger but her strength seems to be in conjunction with her size instead of like Ant Man, He grows but has like an Ant feature to lift 10x more or something... sorry I'm not a huge Ant Man fan but I hope you get what I mean. Alright I could also be accidentally mixing it up with either spider-man or Ant-boy.)

A firm hand gripped both boys opposite hands without the belt, "Those words I left you... It's time I upheld those words!" All Might said as pulled his right arm back with blood spewing from his mouth.

**"A Pro Hero Must Be Ready And Willing To Risk Their LIFE!"** All Might said as he tightened his fist, clenched his butt and grit his teeth in a smile.

**"DETROIT SMASH!" **He yelled as he threw his fist as everything exploded in a force of white noise, the Villain's body was off of us and my belt was ripped from the villain's liquid body, one half in my hand and the other tied to Katsuki's.

The air spun upwards and hit the clouds which caused them to spin around and coolly form denser, fatter clouds, after the wind vacuum of All Might's punch.

Soon it began to rain water drops down upon the flames that caused so much problems for the heroes.

"Did he just make it rain?"

"SO COOL!"

"WE LOVE YOU ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT!/ ALL MIGHT!/ ALL MIGHT!" The crowd yelled and sung praises unto him and his staggering features, unaware of his declining health and soon to be _dead status_.

In the aftermath the Villain was retrieved and captured from it's scattered form splashed across the pavement.

"You Had No Reason To Be Out There!" The hero Death Arms yelled at me as the heroes gave me my items back.

'_They really didn't like what I did but They seem to happily sing Katsuki praises._' Izuku thought as out of the corner of his eye he can see a hero ask him about his quirk.

"Hey kid! You have an excellent Quirk you got there!" A hawk looking hero said, 'Falcone' Izuku thought referring to the heroes name, "You should think about becoming my Sidekick!" The hero said.

Soon enough they let us go and I walked the lone walk home as that hole fiasco slowly came to a close, '_Man_, _I messed up._' Izuku thought to himself, 'If only I hadn't got in All Might's way then Bakugo would have not been in trouble...' Izuku continued to think completely unaware of the 2 persons he is thinking about is both behind and in front of him.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled causing Izuku to jump around to see it was Bakugo.

"I never once asked for your help! Not once did I need it! You thought I needed saving? I don't need to be pity or mocked again by you! In 10 months I'll kick your ASS! out of UA!" Katsuki yelled with a very pissed off expression on his face, 'A chihuahua?!' Izuku thought as he looked at Katsuki's ever shaking posture and he has to admit that his face looked like a warhead sour candy logo ripoff.

"Katsuki." I said stopping him, "I don't plan to go to UA anymore, after today I see... I see that I can't be a hero. So our bet_ it's_... _Its worthless..._" Izuku said in a defeated tone as a few clouds covered the sun and plunging the 2 in a dark haze as they confronted one another.

"Stupid Deku! That's right!" He said with a malicious grin of a child who just got what he's ever wanted, "I'm glad to see you finally understood that, **You could never be a Hero in the first place**, see ya Nerd!" He said before turning around and then left.

"You could never be a Hero in the first place" I mumbled to myself repeating Katsuki's words as his retreating back seemed to be broadened from our talk, quickly looking away to not have to see it _again_.

'Your right, _you were always right_, Even** All Might** said so... I was _useless_ earlier, that's a fact.' Izuku thought depressingly, 'I had to be saved by All Might _twice_...' Turning to leave he couldn't help but say, "I guess I really can't be a _hero_ after all." sniffing away the snot and blinking away the tears on my lashes I couldn't help but to feel as if something in me vanished, 'It's good, maybe I can do something more realisti-' A large dust cloud appeared in front of me.

"I AM HERE!" All Might interrupted my thoughts as he had burst from behind a corner in his Hero form, 'All Might? huh?' Izuku thought in shock at him appearing.

"W-What? What are you doing here?!" Izuku said, "What about the reporters?"

"I'm a pro so dodging a few measly report-ergg!" All Might said before spitting out blood and turning into his original form, "Anyway, I have something to apologize for and something to offer." All Might said.

"What you did was reckless and I can say without a doubt that yes without power you were useless..." All Might said as my head lowered, "But those words I told you were just that words. Even if you're Useless, it was still, Quirkless, little you that ran before every other Hero there." All Might said as my ears perked at that.

"Midoriya my boy, I apologize for what I said earlier about being quirkless but I fully believed that," I looked up at All Might as the sun settled behind him and left everything in it's Yellow Golden Glow, "But now I see how I was wrong Izuku..."

**"You too can be a hero." **As All Might said those words, it felt as if god himself came down from above was to tell me those few words.

Was what he said the **truth**, a _lie_ it didn't matter it's what caused me to ball my eyes out as years of repressed grief, anguish and anxiety hit me from all sides as the words I craved to hear but never got was told to me by my Hero, as if all that pain was washed away with those little but impactful words. I groveled at his feet as he next few words

"I believe you are worthy of gaining my power." All Might said.

'What? Gain your power?' I thought sniffling as I looked at him again in confusion.

"What's with that face? Now is when we get to business! Come on!" All Might said with a firm look in his eyes, "Listen up boy, I, All Might am offering my Quirk to you!" He said pointing at me.

'Your Quirk? Give it to me?' I thought in shock, a look of questioning must have been readable from my face as all might seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Alright kid, my quirk is a secret, remember that!" All Might said wiping blood from his lips, "Every time anyone asks me about my Quirk I dodge it with a joke or an educational fact, and in response people have speculated it to be an enhanced strength or some sort of Boost ability, Now I have to keep up the image of a perceived natural born hero, All Might!" He said explaining himself, "The truth is that my Quirk was passed on to me!" He finished.

"Passed... down to you? r-Really?" Izuku said looking at All Might.

"Yes." All Might replied without hesitation, "And now it can be your turn."

"wait wait wait. You can't mean..." Izuku said, 'All Might Quirk is a National Treasure, It's on par with the world's biggest mysteries! And Its one capable to be passed on to another! How does that work! How many people have there _been_, he's so powerful?! Then again quirks are specific to the person **_but_**, _this one can be passed down_.' Izuku thought as they all jumbled around in his head and across his face.

"You doubt me? I understand that this is an absurd revelation but I'm telling you the truth because I would never lie about my Quirk." All Might said with his clarity.

"My Quirk is to stock up power and transfer that power onto the next, This Quirk that I've Inherited is called One for All." All Might said holding his hand out in front of himself, it was almost as if I could see a blinding and multi-colored light dancing within the palm of his hand.

"The first user cultivated the power before passing it on to the next and so on and so forth, creating a Heroic Lifeline of sorts, each of us are linked by are wants and needs to save and rescue people." All Might said with a grin and then said, "After me you'll be the 9th holder of this Quirk."

'Why?,-"Why?... Why me?" I asked shocked at what he said, "What could I have possibly have done to deserve this?" I asked doubting why he would.

"It because I need a Successor and you a Quirkless, Hero Worshiping, _Civilian_ proved to me in _that moment_, That you can be more Heroic than a Hero with or without a Quirk." All Might said as I looked him in the eyes, "Than I thought, 'Hey why not go and help him out'," My eyes watered when he said that, "My boy, It was you who called me to be a hero again, I have _forgotten_... what it is to be a true hero. So Izuku what do you say, Will you accept my Quirk?" Wiping away my tears and sniffling in my snot, 'I-I have no reason to say no, my _hero_ is offering the one thing I've always **wanted**!' I looked at him with a somewhat convincing look "Yes." I said firmly.

"Good I expected no less." All Might said.

The 2 of us had to depart because someone had called in a noise complaint or something so we swapped information on our phones and All Might said we meet soon early in the morning to begin my training under him.

The reporters broadcasted the news on almost all local channels since 2 middle schoolers had been saved by the number 1 hero and even showed clips of the hero saving the 2 boys but the written and video portray them both as victims and had written off the heroic deed committed by Izuku, although in deeper chat groups and some on scene videos had been passed around showing footage of the boys deeds and even fewer actually pieced together that the quirkless boy from earlier whom met Mt. Lady and him, the boy who ran out to face a villain are one and the same but the talks about quirkless individuals being able to become heroes have only just started.

* * *

**2 days later, Izuku's Pov.**

**I thought that receiving a quirk would be easy! ****_boy was I wrong..._**

At a beach known as Takoba Municipal Beach Park, it has an infamous nickname, _The_ _Sewage Strip_, earning it's name from the tremendous amount of garbage that comes from the sea and illegal dumping.

_'WHY AM I DOING THIS!' _I thought gritting my teeth as I pulled on straps binding me to a refrigerator with All Might sitting on top.

"Oh Oh! Your actually moving It!" He exclaimed as I was able to pull it ever so slightly before I fell out of the straps onto my face in exhaustion, 'All Might is like 274 kilos in addition to a fridge...' Even with a few years of training on his belt this is more intense then what most workouts would do.

"Hey Why are Slacking! You won't get my Quirk like this!" All Might said.

"All Might your like 274 kilos!" I said as I stood back up and looked at him as he uncurled to a relaxed seating position, "Naw, I've slimmed down to 255 recently." he said back.

"Still why do I have to move garbage to get your Quirk, I thought you said I was worthy?" I said looking at him with a confused look.

"Yes you have proven to me that you have a Heart and Soul worthy of a Hero but if I was going to give it to you only on that alone then your wrong, I need to make sure you have the Will, Conviction and Mind of one too." He said jumping down from the fridge and walked toward me as he took out his phone and took a photo of me with his phone.

"What the? All Might what's the picture for?" I asked since self conscientiously I wasn't wearing a shirt right then since I thought, 'I'm at a beach, why not tan?' So All Might had taken a picture of me which he is showing my slight 6 pack that just isn't fully defined yet and my slim upper chest, shoulders and collarbones and then my skinny legs that sprouted from under my basketball shorts.

"This is for a before and after photo for you, it's a good reminder to have," He said as a chime from my phone which is with my stuff nearby went off, 'Must be the photo.' I thought, "While your body may be fit in a sense, when applied with my Quirk the power could break someone apart."

"B-break!" I asked panic evident on my face.

"Yeah or burst apart!" All Might replied with a smiling face.

"B-Burst apart!" I said scared out of my wits.

"It's Nothing to worry about so long as you continue to train your body you'll be able to handle it and while I could give it to you right now? It'd ruin the purpose of the trials." All Might said assuring me as my nerves declined ever so slightly.

"In addition I found out something interesting about this place." He continued looking at the fridge, "This beach has been like this for awhile now."

"_Yeah_, The beach has always been like this, the current sweeps in garbage and Illegal dumping made it so no one visits, _Then those that do, usually put graffiti up." _I said to him as I was downcast because I could never remember this beach to be clean.

"Most Heroes now a'days seek Money and Fame," All Might said resting his hand on the fridge's top, "but don't ever forget that being a Hero is all about the Volunteer work!" He said pressing down and bending the fridge inwards.

"So Let's Voluntarily Restore This Beach!" All Might screamed as he smashed the fridge into itself till it was flat with the ground.

'That strength, Is that what I'm to achieve?' I thought to myself in awe, fear and excitement.

"With this can be your first step to being a hero."

"_My f-First Step_, to being a hero..." I said looking up at the tall mountains of trash, "All of This!" I said in shock terror of the effort.

"My boy!" All Might said catching my attention, "Your going to apply to UA correct?" he asked.

"Y-yes! I want to go to UA because you went there!" I said in response.

"You fanboy!" All Might said laughing, "But like I said it's impossible for someone Quirkless to become a hero, on top of it UA's hero course is one of the hardest to get into." All Might said looking at me with a stern face, "While you do pass the threshold to wield it you must prove to me with my Make You The American Dream Plan! I have planned out your schedule for the next 10 months!," He said handing me 3 papers for my Meal plans, Work out Routine plans, Day & Night plans he even had a Hygiene plan to boot! 2-3 pages Each!, "_I won't lie this will be excruciating, _Think you can last." He whispered the last few words into my ears, giving me chills for the as the anticipation and nerves snapped me to a response.

"Y-Yes! I Will!..." I stammered looking at the various sheets looking at ways to revise and up it in accordance with my own plans at home and notes in my head, "I know I have to work even harder than everyone and anyone else..." I said looking at All Might, "I've always known that..."

* * *

**And so began 10 Months of ****"****_Training_"**.

When it began it was simple, following the schedule I was able to take care of my school work and Homework in school before heading to train with All Might and do the various workouts he had me do to get rid of the trash, 'He thought it'd be great to make me do them in weird ways to satisfy him.' Izuku thought, like carrying him as I threw out trash, running on hot coals, swim with dolphins dressed as sharks and more to train me and test me. All Might's meal plan was both nutritious and delicious as I cooked the various recipes, he even joined me for takeout occasionally at a little place called **Shokugeki** that made equally tasty and healthy food.

Breaking apart from the schedule I visited the beach early in the morning for a nice jog and slight clean up such as cleaning the graffiti and paint off the pier and the sign or any other landmark, I did this knowing that it's extra work but it's just as important.

I workout any chance I get at home, if I'm not doing that I finish up my School Work or come to the beach, training consumed me and my time as I found myself enjoying the daily routine even with it's monthly intervals it was _fun._

* * *

**5 Months later****.**

"Izuku my boy! Glad you could make it!" All Might said seeing me walk up to him, he is wearing a brown trench coat and a blue scarf over his grey pants and black boots, I'm wearing a Green and white track suit hoodie and joggers with my Red High Tops, "Y-yeah I did? I thought today is a day off?" I asked.

"Yeah! For me!," All Might said with a grin, "You see Midoriya! I have to leave you for the next 2 months." All Might said as he pulled out a suitcase and hopped into a truck, "You have passed my trials under my watchful eye now it's time I leave you to your own devices now..." All Might said from the driver seat shuffling in his seat, "here I'll write a check so that you can get a car to continue dumping the trash." He said as he pulled out his All Might decorated checkbook.

"No it's alright All Might, I-I already have one and I have my license I've just been following your lead." I said looking at him, "You had a truck this whole time! How'd you get one at your age!" He said shocked.

"Well if you give me a ride home I can show you what I got parked in the Garage!" Izuku said happily.

All Might looked at the clock and then at the half cleaned beach and then at Izuku's awe filled face, "_Well_, I did say it was _day off..._" All Might trailed off his point proven by me already jumping into the passenger seat.

"Can't wait for you to see it. I don't know much about cars but mine was such a steal you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah? try me." All Might said as he turned the car on and drove off.

"I got it by winning a raffle that I hadn't applied to, but someone else did, I think it was a _joke, _but low and behold A key and A letter had been sent to me." Izuku said hiding that It could have been a bully that did it but it doesn't matter because he won.

"A raffle?" All Might said coming to a stoplight, "By the way where exactly am I going?" He asked looking at me before going forward when the light turned green.

"The All Star Orphanage." I said not looking at him.

"The Orphanage, your an Orphan! I-I'm sorry I didn't know, _Izuku_." All Might said solemnly.

"It's alright, you didn't know is all. Now you do and I hope it doesn't change anything because even with or without that bit of information, I'm still me." I said looking at All Might, "A-and I'm thankful to be sitting here with you All Might." I said sincerely without looking away.

"I- I am to kid." All Might said looking away to hide a blush that Izuku didn't see, "Anyway where to?" Soon the 2 of us drove a couple more blocks till finding the Orphanage, stopping out front Izuku had All Might had to wait outside as he went inside and retrieved his key and his car.

"You're also an orphan..." All Might said to himself as he thought back to what he said to Izuku when they met, 'and I said that so carelessly!' All Might thought angrily at himself for his actions.

"Hey! Look! Check it out!" Izuku said as he pulled out of the buildings lowered garage, 'Is-is that? Is that!', "A Customized Lord L-150!" All Might said as he ran over to the Green and black pearlescent Truck, it's four door, four wheel drive and it's multiple extra accents such as the Silver step bar and the Silver along the front and back bumper gave it a caged feeling, he had an open carriage and a sunroof?, "Why do you have so much stuff added onto it?!" All Might said in shock then he sobered up as he looked at the license plate above the tow hitch, "10DekuNutz", Really?" All Might said processing an innuendo instead of knowing about his nickname from his bullies.

'Kinda sucks that I had to add a number to it, who would've thought someone would come up with the same plate.' Izuku thought to himself before replying to his sensei.

"It fits!" Izuku exclaimed as he touched the Red leather covering the seats and interior, The truck is automatic with an assisting rear view camera and a cruise control system with multiple more functions.

"Also I don't know! I had it evaluated to about 130k which is nearly 3-4 times the standard model alone." Izuku said with a smile remembering when he got the car checked and insured.

'Even with what little I know about you, it's still just so much... What have you had to go through _Izuku, just to keep that smile..._' All Might thought lost a little in his own thoughts but was able to still hear Izuku's words.

"All Might!" Izuku said casually causing him to break his thoughts and be destressed as he looked at me, All Might caught the keys that I threw at him, "Don't worry about that rental, how about you drive this to the Airport?" I said moving over into the passenger seat.

All Might stared at his hands, at the Green colored key and then at the car before quickly jumping into it's driver seat with a relaxed "Ahhhhh" which made me laugh at his reaction to the seat warmers.

"This things got everything!" He said as he moved about messing with the various buttons on the dashboard before playing some rock and drove off toward the Airport, "It even has Cup holders!" I couldn't help but snort at that.

Both of them sat there and thought about everything that happened to lead to both of them being there, Izuku looked forward to being a hero and was happy to be taught by his favorite hero, even after being told to give it up but because of his perseverance he was able to change his hero's mind, 'If I can change All Might's mind than I can surely change societies views too!' Izuku thought excitedly and All Might has to honestly admit that if it wasn't for Izuku he'd have wasted away and would have continued to lose sight of what he is or was suppose to be, A Hero, that a_nd to be able to drive this beautiful car_, 'It so cool that I could just Die!' All Might squeaked internally like a little girl from a fairly good animated movie trilogy. (Kudos to you whom understand.)

'_Thank you_, Izuku/ All Might.' the 2 thought in sync with one another.

Soon enough they made it to the airport and All Might had to retrieve his bags

"Thank you Izuku." All Might said from out of the truck in front of the large Airport, "I'm returning in 2 months so remember that you still have to be consistent, just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can slack off! A hero must always be vigilant!" All Might said scolding me, "I know! I know! but you gotta go before your flight leaves without you!" I said with concern in my voice since if All Might is being called across seas than it must be a big issue.

"Your right, see ya my boy!" He said moving off toward his plane, 'For someone so injured, he can run pretty fast.' I thought before backing up and driving toward the parking exit and make it to the road, following the path was easy to remember as he drove back.

Multiple day's worth of training and lessons from All Might about how to properly carry himself and carry objects as well as telling him of situation he's dealt with as a hero in between routines.

'I won't let you down All Might' Izuku thought to himself as he drove home intent to skip his day off and work harder than ever before.

(By the way, Izuku doesn't have his 2 rest days per week but instead he simply does light cleaning at the beach for a good couple of hours before doing light exercises.)

* * *

**All Might Pov.**

Sitting in a first class seat All Might was sinking down deep into his thoughts, 'He is _Quirkless, like I was_..., Why didn't I think!- No, I know _why... _**but** he has been far worse off then me when I started, _**yet **_he still perseveres...'

He shifted back into his seat as he thought of his first time meeting the boy, the time he saved him, the time he admonished him and again the moment when he had to save him a_ second_ time, "That's right, my boy? I didn't ask you..." All Might said to himself as he put on an All Might sleeping mask.

The last memory he recounted was when the boy latched onto his legs and just like then when he was rescuing his friend,_ he was smiling_, '**Midoriya**, Why do _you_ smile?' Was the last thoughts on his mind before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Izuku Pov.**

After getting home from the drive he was still motivated to continue his day seeing as it's a Sunday, he then proceeded to drop off the rental and then took the bus to a store and bought some groceries home and drive to the beach for another day of cleaning_ and yet he couldn't hide his smile._

Laying in the dirt as he did push ups with tires strapped to his back as he counted his 4th set of 20 reps, he pushed himself instead of the 10 he usually did, once done he took the tires by his arms with a larger one tied to his waist as he carried them over to the truck, he put said tires in but kept the one on his waist as he carried various scrap metal and appliances, he wore gloves as he did this multiple times till it was full then dump it off for about 50 dollar fee since they needed metal.

Izuku did this about 14 times before it got dark and he decided to drive home and eat, a workout centered around relaxing the muscles and then an Ice bath, after that sleep came easy to me once the day hit me.

Waking the next morning like a machine as I turned off my clock at 3 and got ready for the day, wearing a warm red track suit after a warm shower, eating lightly before driving off to the beach at 4 so that I can do some warm up jogging and some light cleaning, for the next 2 and half hours Izuku moved garbage and then went home to clean himself up and actually eat breakfast before leaving to school.

In school he ignored everyone and anyone, he stuck to his desk, the library or snuck up to the roof with a copy key he made, here he would just study and finish work and if not that he would revise and rewrite his notes personal, creating his own journals of Discoveries and Theories, he'd write out situation and solve them with the heroes allowed, _puzzling himself_, if not that he would continue with his Dream Journals and write about people that could bend the elements, such as fire, lightning, earth, wind and water to their whims with the help of an internal energy, he dubbed it chakra, something which he felt was a natural name for it since it didn't seem like a Quirk because everyone in his dreams had access to it, Izuku would do this daily, not slacking in the slightest in his classes, actually stepping his grades above what they once were when he quit limiting his physical education, which happened to raise his GPA to a 5.3 due to all his AP classes, sadly Katsuki had him tied at 5.3 because he simply strives to be best of the bests among-st the hero himself.

After school he would dodge bullies by escaping to the bus to get home and then to the beach and clean up again, you may ask why he doesn't take his car to school? well he didn't want anything to happen to it from his bullies, So he has to take a portion of his time to do this but he makes up that time by adding more workouts such as Dead lifts, Various Dips, Swimming and leg kicking underwater.

'Oddly enough no ones been bothering me? Maybe Katsuki had something to do with that.' I concluded as I finished my 100th sit up and began to do a full body squat thanks to a bar set that washed ashore.

**4AM wake up get ready.**

**5AM Early exercises.**

**-Warm up: Stretches, Running, Push-ups, Sit-ups and light cleaning.**

**-End with Cool down: Stretches, Running and Swimming**

**6:30 to 7:30AM Eat and get ready again.**

**'Thank you Dream Plan!' Izuku happily thought to himself about his food he eats.**

**7:30 to 3PM School**

**-Finish school and Home work, revise notes or study.**

**4 to 7PM Clean at the beach**

**-Start with Stretches and a Warm up.**

**-Upper body: Shoulder press, Pull ups, Bench press and Dips.**

**-Lower body: Squats, Dead lifts, Leg lifts and Leg Kicks**

**-Core/ Full body: Swimming, Running, Jogging, Crunches and Sit ups.**

**-End with Cool down: Stretches/ Yoga, Bicycle kicks and Swimming.**

**8 to 9PM Go home, Eat and Study.**

**9 to 10PM Home workout and Hygiene before bed.**

**-Workout: Stretches, Lunges, Dumbbells and Dumbbell movement TYI's, Push-ups, Sit-ups, Planks and**

**And be asleep at 10PM.**

I had done this everyday so far but with this new workout I have in mind I need to shift my sleep back an hour to put more effort and wake up at 3 instead of 4 so that I can finish quicker, although Izuku feels that it would help make it easier but in actuality it's putting tremendous strain on his life and all while doing it with a smile.

'This will be easy...' I thought as I continued my day.

At School students started to take notice of his seemingly always absent nature even while in school Izuku seemed to be there solely for the education nothing else, his seemingly never ending loving nature for heroes that he usually wore on his sleeve seemed to be locked away behind an emotionless mask, _well it was at least to the students, peers, teachers and staff alike..._

* * *

**2 Months later, All Might's Pov.**

In the 2 months of All Might absence the 2 had texted or called one another at least once a week but the most being multiple times in a day to keep in touch, it's how All Might learned more about his mysterious student, like his top 10 heroes but also his likes in music which even All Might was even happy that Izuku sent him his own personal playlist, but it's also how he had learned of the 2nd truck that Izuku found at the beach and had fixed for 20k, A small two-seater with an enlarged bed to it. it's also how he escaped his hero duties and focused on nurturing his Successor to be a **True** **H****ero,** One that would surpass himself.

Heading to the beach to see an emaculant sight that had him drop his jaw at, every speck of the beach had been cleaned and thriving with excitement as people poured in by the 100's to see this clean golden sand and the refurbished pier, sign and Lifeguard post with new wood, fresh paint and new equipment but he didn't see Izuku.

'You did all this with out telling me? Where are you my boy?' All Might thought flipping open his phone to see that he hasn't gotten a response from his Student for the past 2 days, which at first hadn't alerted him since he was fine last time he messaged a week ago.

After thinking about it he decided to go to his home, The All Star Orphanage.

Once he got there he could get a clear look at the establishment, A sign with it's name in red, white and blue with and yellow star and text on it's oak face, The lowered garage was just like remembered 'which must lead into a large singular room for cars' All Might thought since the building was quite large and was covered on all sides by others, The entrance had a completely glass wall and glass door, the roof was angular as to cover a mural of star in stained glass.

Walking into the building he was able to see a women behind the counter look at him, "Hello! I'm Mrs. Kawa Hoshi here at All Star Orphanage. How can I assist you today?" She asked.

"Yes hello, my name is Yagi Toshinori and I'm a friend of Izuku Midoriya is he here?" All Might asked politely

"And how would a gentlemen such as yourself know Izuku Midoriya?" She replied skeptic of a sickly looking man who knows a child from their orphanage.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me explain, I am a Hero trainer, a professional and I've been training young Midoriya for about 5 months but for the last 2 months I've been out of town and in touch with Izuku but he hasn't replied to me today or yesterday even when he was up to just fine a week ago." All Might said pouring out needless information to be a convincing enough to persuade her.

"Hmmmm? How do I believe you?" She said giving him a chance to prove himself.

"I-I mean I don't have my license on me." All Might scratches his head since he usually doesn't have to bring it with him just out of habit of being the No. 1 Hero.

"To bad to sad-" She was saying only to be cut off by the Gaunt Man in front of her.

"Wait! Don't you have a front camera or something?" All Might pleaded as he covered his mouth with a napkin to hide his bloody coughs.

She seemed to have gained a look in her eyes before she said the following, "Yes, yes we do. Why do you ask?" She said with a glare over the counter.

"Well if you go back by about 2 months on this date the camera could point me out as he did come in while I was outside, he retrieved his vehicle from the garage and he even let me drive it to the Airport."

"Really? Well if that's true then I guess it would be proof enough but let's check first..." She said as she loaded into the camera history feed.

"It did, we left my rental here, he was kind enough to return it for me on the same day."

Soon she got the feed to the date, "Alright let's see..." She fast forwarded to when we pulled up, "That's us", I said as she reached it.

As she watched it should could only sigh as it matched up with what he said and that she can clearly see him standing on the sidewalk as izuku entered the building, "Izuku Midoriya is in the hospital." She said as she leaned into her seat showing her grief over it, All Might can understand her protectiveness very well since he felt his own dread crush him as the next words left his mouth before he can even filter it.

"What! How Long! Which one!" I said panicked, "What happened to him." All might said with clear concern in his eyes, tone and posture.

"He won't... _wake up_, He- I don't know why but he got into a Ca-car accident and he _hasn't woken up for 4 days_." She said hysterically as she cried before trying to collect herself and finish her sentence, "He's at The Capital Hospital and has been there for 4 days and the doctors don't know when he'll wake."

"WHAT!" He said as he ran out of the building when he was sure that he wasn't seen he turned into his hero form and lept to the hospital reaching the roof and turning into his gaunt form to slip down the corridors, finding a name sheet to find Izuku is in Corridor I Section 3. Walking around the building only to find his student wrapped head to toe in bandages as he laid in bed.

'My boy what did you do?' All Might thought as he stared at his successor before launching into a coughing fit.

* * *

**4 Days Prior. Izuku Pov.**

Running through the town on a jog after finally finishing my work on the beach so I have to change my routine so I added more running through the city to get used to the stares of bystanders and map out the local streets, "Maybe I should take it to the building tops" I mumbled to myself as I looked at the multiple close building that would make it easier to practice on.

I was wearing a black Track suit with my red high tops, as I ran down the road a commotion in an alley way had attracted me to see a man move inward, I would have left it alone if it wasn't for the words I heard.

"Come on man, hold her down." A voice ushered in the dark.

I'm not stupid so I understood quickly what was happening and I also knew the laws since this can be seen as vigilante work but before _he knew_ it Izuku was already down the Alleyway and around the corner to see the same man I'd seen earlier, he's an older bald white man in his 50's with a green coat and blue slacks, he had no prominent quirk but he was the closest to him, looking over was 2 men with a women, The black haired Women was in distress as they had tied and taped while they held her down as they hiked up her shirt to show her endowed bra covered chest,**_ 'She needs help!'_** I thought both surprised and pissed, the 2 men that held her down looked at me, A man in a hoodie that covered his face and cargo pants while the other had a fish for a face.

"Oh you walked in the Wrong-" The bald man was saying as he lunged at me only for me to counter by side stepping him and giving him a right armed lariat in the process, the mans own momentum caused him to fall unconscious. (This a Move by the 4th Raikage, but he don't know that, _yet_...)

"What the!" The fish guy said as he witnessed the other guy fall over, "Get him!" He said as the guy with the hoodie lunged up at me as rope came from his sleeves that caught me by surprise as it hit me like a whip of air, he smirked as I spat up blood.

The girl was still being held by the fish guy and hoodie was protecting them, looking around the alley for some cover or help, anything but seeing nothing of use the alley was wide enough for him to have free range on the attack, 'I only have one option.' I thought as tilted my head up and glared with black and yellow eyes which stunned him as I ran at the man.

He again attacked with his rope but this time I was prepared as it came toward me, this time grabbing it and pulling him toward me. locking my hip and swinging with my shoulder leaned in to deliver a punch to the man's face with a vicious right hook and he too fell down with a resounding smack.

The ropes on the women loosened and she was able to leg locked into unconsciousness the fish man and produce a pair of hand cuffs from her stomach, 'Did-did her quirk just let her create an object from her body! How does it work? Is it energy based? What is it limits? Can she go nuclear!?' I thought being distracted by her amazing natural ability, the bald man I had lariat-ed recovered himself and got up and ran, "Aw shit" I mumbled to myself. "Hey Come Back!" She yelled at the man who ran before looking at me, "Can you catch him while I cuff these 2?" She asked not really caring for her own immodesty, "_yea..._Y-Yeah!" I said running off after the man, '_White lace_' I thought before shaking my head and getting focused on the task at hand.

"Get back here!" I said running after the man down a longer and narrow section of the alley, dodging anything he threw in my way before finally catching up to him on the main street which was occupied by locals and fast moving traffic.

"Stay back kid!" He said snarling at me as he used his Quirk to turn his fingers into blades and stared off at me, the people stopped and moved away in a circle around us.

"I won't! Turn yourself in!" I said getting into a relaxed combat stance, left foot and left hand in front of me and my right arm is a little lower than usual, a trick to both trap the intended punch at my open spot but also to use what is called a _flicker jab _with my arm and reach.

"I Warned Ya!" He exclaimed as he came rushing at me with a flurry of blows trying to cut me, _so we danced_, dodging and weaving all of his swipes by evading to the left, jumped over a low leg swipe as his leg cut threw his pant leg in intent to get me and floored under the third hand grasp and so I responded with a quick 1,2 of my punches to his chest but he was able to still stand having spit up some bloody spit before cocking his chin "Your pretty good" He remarked, "Are you going to turn yourself in?" I replied staring him down and tossing a pair of handcuffs at his feet, He just stared at it for a minute before laughing aloud "Not in your _life!_" He said as he lunged at me with his arms becoming blades in trying to get me in his deadly hug and so I leaped over him and kicked him into the ground and as I turned around I took my eyes off of him and looked at the sight of the girl having finally caught up, 'Finally! We can ca-' I thought only to be brought out of my thoughts as a terrible pain went through my chest, I spat up blood as I fell to the pavement, "What did I say kid, _not in your life_." the man said to me before he ran across the street.

'Was I just stabbed?' I thought as my vision started to blink and blur together as my brain had trouble with the rapid blood loss, looking down I can see blood poor from 5 cuts to his stomach, pressing the wound with his hand as I just looked on at the crowd surround us not even able to see the faces but neither try, I looked for her..

The Girl, she ran up to me holding my wound sharply as she said words, words I can't even hear but she's probably telling me to hold the pressure but she- she soon ran too, to catch the guy but _before I knew_ what was going on around me there was _a sharp scream_ and a _car honk_ until I felt nothing and the blank void took me away from the pain.

_The last thing I had seen was the Girl's hand reaching out for his..._

Unknown to them both someone had recorded the incident on their phone and soon enough more people started to become aware of the exploits of this boy but right now he seems to be an infamous Icon only known to those that surf a bit deeper in social media sites and chat groups, called him _the quirkless wonder_.

(This time She had clothes on.)

* * *

**The Present**** 2 days after All Might arrived.**

Multiple things crashed behind Izuku's eyelids as if internal battle was waged on his mind, His eyes flashed open with black and yellow colors before the blinding lights of the white hospital room made him blink away the irritation and return his eyes to it's normal green color.

"Wh-Where am I?!..." Izuku spoke out unsure if anyone was nearby, All Might who was sitting nearby and lost within his own thoughts wasn't aware of his waking successor until he spoke, Now with his vision clearing up he can see the faint form of All might who made a move toward him"..A-All Mi!", "YES! I'm here boy! Now don't go yelling it out to the whole wing!" All Might interrupted and slightly scoldingly but unseen to Izuku he had a blinding smile on his gaunt face.

"S-S-S-Sorry!" Izuku apologized, "So what happened?" Izuku asked questioningly at his predecessor.

All Might sitting down pulled up a folder he had on Izuku Midoriya and the Case that he was involved in, "Well first you saved a girl from being..." He coughs uncomfortably, "_raped _by 3 individuals_,_ knocking 2 unconscious and the other escaped only to be caught by professionals Heroes who arrived on the scene..." All Might said reading over the case files.

"So what happened kid."

"I-I stumbled into it...", Izuku murmured only to cause pain as memories traveled through his head, "I was stabbed." His eyes cleared and he looked over at All Might with a concerned gaze as he realized that All Might new but kept that information to himself, _on purpose_? But that concern was set aside as something more president infiltrated his mind.

"The girl... is-is she okay?" Izuku asked apprehension ran over his face for the girl he tried to protect before the thought of a car honk and lights entered his mind, "Th-there was a car! She ran- Is she Okay?" Izuku said a little panicked over the women.

All Might looked up and looked Izuku in the eyes with a serious face before it split into a grin, "She's safe!" All Might said looking at him to see his face morph into happiness and a sense of being content.

"That's..._ good.._." Izuku said to himself as he slowly laid on his back and fell asleep due to exhaustion, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

'Kid spent nearly 7 days in a coma and the first thing he asks about is a girl.' All Might thought to himself with a smile as he looked over his much more healthy looking successor, _"Thank you Chiyo!"_ All Might said under his voice to himself as he remembered calling in a favor.

'_Momo Yaoyorozu_...' All Might thought to himself, he knows of the wealthy family and their strong influences, such as how they kept the whole incident kept under wraps and have even met the family when they had been here to visit the comatose successor just yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback of the day before, All Might's Pov.**

All Might had been sitting down in a nearby seat of the hospital bed in his civilian persona as to stay unsuspicious while in the hospital, he also pleaded that he was the boy's father so he could stay in the hospital room even after hours, all with the permission of Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi to officially adopt the boy but he wouldn't know of it until his next birthday as a small surprise. All Might isn't much of an open book but when it comes to **Izuku**, something just _swells_ from within him that _hurts_, something that tells him to **protect** the younger boy and after a bit of thinking he was quick to understand why, _he thought of him as his own son._

So as he sat there watching the bandaged boy lost in his own contemplation of whether the boy success would wake up or not and Yagi didn't know what he would do if he hadn't gotten up soon enough he was to be cut from his declining mental thoughts when the sliding door to the room opened and in stepped 4 people, one of them obviously being a doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes whom stood out in the hall and trailed at the back of the 4 with the 2 adults who were in front of him and seemed to look very much like adult versions of the young teenager in front of them, the Man wore a casual suit and tie, the gold cufflinks and a golden watch clued me into him being of significant wealth, he held an easy going air around him but it was held within an authoritative aura around him as he held himself as a person of higher standing, the woman seemed to be cut from the same cloth but unlike her husband her happy and loving nature was much more see through, she wore a lovely black dress that accented her curves, 'probably were here daughter got it from, What are they feeding children nowadays?!' All Might thought as sweat dropped from his forehead before he dropped that train of though and decided to address the visitors.

"Ah, H-hello how can I help you?" I asked slightly stuttering due to not having to deal with most social interactions in this form, unknown to the room Izuku seemed to twitch at the appearance of the 4 who entered the room even though he is unconscious.

"U-ummm!" The teenager responded a little flustered at someone else being in the hospital room, now getting a better look at her All Might can see that she is wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of grey skinny jeans with black and white checkered slip ons. "Oh You are here Yagi, I hadn't known you were here? I thought you left last night." The doctor stated out questioningly before finishing it with a way that made it seem like it wasn't a question.

"A-ah _hai_, i- I hadn't left last night, I wanted to watch over Izuku." All Might answered the doctor that is looking over Izuku's situation.

"No need for worry I understand wanted to watch over your own child after all, only that the paperwork said you had left, so... with that said I'll take my leave," The doctor responded with a soft smile on his face that made any nervousness in All might just fade at the thought of being in trouble for staying over night, The doctor then looked at the family of 3 and caught there attention easy enough, even if it was begrudgingly from the young girl to take her eyes off of the Recovering Izuku, "I hope that I've answered any and all question about the young man's condition on the way here and any other question would probably be better answered by the boy's father, Yagi Toshinori here," The doctor said as he looked over at me before continuing, "Well with that I'll just take my leave, you can find me just down the hall or call for nurse with that button." He said as he pointed at a small little controller next to the hospital bed unknowingly causing everyone's eyes to subconsciously be drawn toward the bandaged Izuku, "Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu, Young miss, Have a good day!" He said as he left the room and with it leaving us in a blanket of quiet comprehension of one another.

"Is-Is he okay?" The teenager asked a little timidly but her concern for the boy had shown through strong enough to ask a question, "I'm sorry that he was hurt bec-" she was going to continue her sentence but was cut off by the incognito All Might, " There is nothing to apologize for, young miss, _Izuku..._ Izuku simply believed he was doing the right thing as he is paying the consequences of those actions, he knew exactly what he was getting into when he decided to save you and knowing him he probably did it without thinking first at all." All Might looking over the boy with an obvious sense of pride but that was soon covered by his concerns, "But, he did get injured, 3 broken ribs, a broken collar bone, fractures in 2 spots on his left arm, a twisted ankle, a couple broken fingers and toes, a stab wound and on top of that he is in a coma." All Might said shaking his head at the stupendous file of his medical records, seems like his childhood had him visit the hospital more than a few times growing up.

The look on the 3 faces seemed to be as if they were slapped in the face with this knowledge, "Doctor probably didn't go into more details than necessary.' All Might thought to himself at the way they seemed to react to the news.

"When would he wake up? Will he wake up? I haven't even gotten to thank him personally yet..." The girl said as she started to cry and was being consoled by her mother in a hug, her father showed his own displeasure at the information about his daughters savior, to him the boy had a good head on his shoulders and didn't deserve the pain he has to suffer.

All Might being able to see the depressed family decided to lighten the mood a bit, "That may be so... but you'll soon be able to deliver your thanks to him in person," I said to the girl who looked from her mothers shoulder over to the shriveled hero, "How can you be so sure?" She asked pensively, "Well that boy has had a harsher lot in life than most but because of it i know he'll hop back from it, I have believe in it, in him, bet me if you doubt me but... that boy, he won't let this keep him down." I said trying to calm her down but also because I have complete faith in those words, in Izuku.

"She sniffed back a tear unable to say a word in response but i can tell she seemed a little less burdened than before, "Excuse me but if your his father would you tell us a little bit more of the boy, his goals, personality or how he was growing up?" The father asked this question which brought a little sweat at my brow because I've only known him for 7 months and 2 of which I was even absent for... 'What do I say, Where do I start?'

"Well first off I'm not Izuku's biological father," The family seemed a little caught of guard but weren't to noticeable in their reactions, 'Probably because we don't have any similarities.' All Might thought before continuing, "And I've only known him for about 7 or so months now, his name is Izuku Midoriya and he is quite possibly the most persevering person I've ever met, He showed me what it was like to be a hero again, _A True Hero_. The boy has been on his own since birth, an orphan but for as long as I've known him he's a bright young man and he makes me **proud** to say that I've only just become his legal guardian just **yesterday **and It's my own little surprise to tell him on his birthday or when he gets into UA, I haven't decided yet." All Might said this with a grin on his face before coughing up some blood into a nearby trash can that already had some of his blood inside of, the family couldn't help but be drawn in by his words and show concern for his bleeding, "_Are you alright_?" The mother asked with a think layer of worry in her tone of voice, "No-No I'm not, I had an '_incident_' a few years back that causes me to cough up blood and makes my body break down at a slowly but surely consistent rate," I said holding my stomach, "But enough about me, the boy is more important, I was actually waiting on a call from an old colleague of mine to see if we can heal his wounds," It was at this time my phone rang, checking the caller ID to see it chiyo, "You wouldn't mind would you?' I asked not wishing to be rude, "No, _not at all_, take your time." The father replied as the trio let me exit into the hall to have a conversation.

Soon it became a 20 minute lecture about having proper responsibilities when it came to having a student but in the end she did agree and said that she would be there in just a few short hours, 'Thank god! I love that woman but she nagged worse than Nana ever did!' All Might thought in jest but only to then feel a little pain in his heart at remembering his sensei and her _sacrifice_. The family of 3 inside the room payed there respects by leaving a card and flowers, the had a couple more gifts but Momo had faith in him too so she decided to wait and give those gifts in person at UA. When All Might came back the family had to run, being a very busy family has it's pros and cons but he was able to share contact info and was able to learn their names, The father Hiroshi Yaoyorozu, The mother Sakai Yaoyorozu and The daughter Momo Yaoyorozu, soon enough they left and I was back to self deprecation and quietness that is until Chiyo showed and then I had nothing but scolding.

**Flashback End.**

* * *

**Within Izuku's Unconsciousness.**

Standing in the darkness again was Izuku who felt a sense of familiarity but he couldn't quite place why, "What is this place?" He said to himself as the area around him seemed to shift and change to a different place one where there was 3 people, a man with 2 horns on either side of a 3rd red eye on his forehead, his grey skin and hair was a contrast to his children's tan skin and brown hair, 'Wait how did I know they were related?' The question popped into my head only to then vanish and at the same time headache started to flare in my brain as 2 adult men had taken the place of the boys, a man with long spiky black hair and red armor and the other with long straight black hair and red armor as well, the 2 weren't related but I could the felling that they were connected, behind the 3 men appeared to be 9 different large creatures each with a corresponding number to the amount of tails they had, 'The tailed beasts, Wait how do I know that?!' I asked myself surprised only to have a surge of pain in mind head as I can see the 2 clashing from within my mind but next in place of the 2 men was 2 teenagers who looked only a little older than him, A blonde with a smile and a love for orange and the other is boy with a permanent frown on his face, this time I can tell that the black haired boy was related to the spiky haired man from before him, More pain shot through my head as everything seemed to be consumed right in front of me, even the tailed beasts only to be left with the image of a red rippled eye filled with tomoe in it.

**...Wake Up... **Was the only words he could hear in his mind, until eventually he_ did._

* * *

**N****early** **1 week**** after Izuku woke up. Izuku Pov.**

Running to the beach to meet up with All Might, early in the morning before sun peered above the water to view them in a conversation.

"Midoriya! There you are!' All Might exclaimed with a smile as he has been waiting for this day.

"Sensei!" Izuku said as he caught up to his all time teacher and his most beloved hero, "Sorry I'm late All Might." Izuku said scratching his neck.

"Don't worry about it my boy, your actually right on time!" All Might said excitedly in his gaunt form, "Now Izuku," He said catching my attention with his next words, "You are ready." He said as the sun peaked over the water onto him and the words he spoke felt even warmer than they should have, "For nearly 8 months I've been testing and training you in hopes of being my successor, _and while_, I haven't always been around to nurture you, I couldn't be anymore more prouder to have witnessed your growth," All Might spoke with a few unshed tears but pressed onward with his words, "And I Think- no, I believe! That ever since I've met you that day months ago, _I knew it had to be,_" He pointed at me in his muscle form, "**You.**"

Uncurling his hand to reveal a long flowing blonde hair he plucked from his head, "Now I pass onto you the power that was passed onto me long ago like a sacred torch,

**"Now Eat It" **All Might said with absolute seriousness on his face.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" I screamed off into the air in disgust and confusion, 'Why do I have to eat hair?!'

"Midoriya my boy, You have to intake my DNA somehow to inherit my Quirk, this is the least disgusting of methods." All Might said answering my internal question as even he held a little bit of disgust at a past memory, 'He probably had to go through something similar.' I reasoned as I looked up at All Might. "So eat up kid, Then when it kicks in we will be able to train for a week before the UA Exams."

"Really? Cool!" Izuku said in awe at the prospect of finally being given the chance to be taught how to use the quirk he has been pursuing for months to even have the true chance to wield, "there isn't any head lice right?" Izuku before taking the hair into his palms.

"NOOOO!, There isn't!, I take very good care of my hair ya know!" All Might said reflexively as he held his victory hairstyle defensively, "How could you say that."

"I'm only joking All Might-sensei, can't you catch a joke?" Izuku said chuckling at his teachers reaction, "I would if it was FUNNY!" All Might said with a little aggression at the end to point out he didn't agree with me but it only laugh a little harder at that.

looking down at the hair that would change my life again just like those words the man before me had said months ago, _"You too can be a hero.",_ "Thank you, All Might." I said with a serene smile.

"Anytime my boy, you've _earned_ it." All might responded which only seemed to make me cry a little harder

"Well uh, here we go down the hatch." With a grotesque gulp that would make a spinach eating sailor to be jealous.

"That's my boy. Now we have work to do." All Might said to me as he put his hand upon my shoulder.

For the next 2 or so months All Might trained on controlling the quirk One for All, in the beginning it was dangerous to handle and we had All might's hero friend Chiyo Shuzenji, even though she never said it I could tell who she was from the moment my eyes laid onto her, she is the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl, an instructor of UA and an experienced hero and a certified doctor, with her help I was able to heal rapidly from the destructiveness of my quirk, she insisted if I was to train it then I should learn to lower the output of the quirk. Under her and All Might I was able to comprehend the quirk as an egg in a microwave but I quickly changed it into a dial and with that dial if I turned it to far or I start to destroy myself, _but I just couldn't shake this feeling that there was something more dwelling from within me... _But anyway I focused on One for All for the remaining days leading up to the entrance exams I am only able to use about 5% through out my body at an even pace, anything more feels like my body is cooking from the inside out as red lines trace my skin and arc of green lightning snaps around me, it was completely different to how I've seen All might use the quirk which makes me wonder if he was really quirkless before he got the quirk like he claims. After returning to school on only a handful times to get and return, new and finished work to my teachers, I really didn't have to go because of the doctors note that I received to stay out of school but I did just to keep my grades up and be ready for the entrance exams.

* * *

**Day of the Exams.**

On February 26th I officially finished my training with All Might and on that morning I had set out on to take the entrance exams.

Outside of the entrance gates the cherry blossoms enraptured me in their brilliance that I couldn't help but stare at them with a somewhat goofy grin only to be interrupted by someone shoving me on my side,"Eh!" I squeaked out as I could quickly tell that it was the ever aggressive katsuki but I had much more _pressing_ issues, as I came face to face and chest to chest with a small brunette girl that seemed to deepen her already pink cheeks as we stared each other in the eyes, '_She has Brown Eyes_' I thought as my cheeks flushed before the sense of my feet lifting from the ground caught me off guard, "Eh?" I said again but now worried as I started to flail a bit from the awkward exchange that is suddenly floating, her hand seemed to be my only anchor to the ground, "Oh-Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use my quirk on you, you just surprised me is all, My quirk let's me control the gravity of what I touch!", "Eeehhh?!" I said slightly dumbly at the mental processing of a girl talking to me and I could tell that she was a bit embarrassed from are impromptu meeting but she then clapped her hands as I fell to the ground catching myself instead of falling to the ground, that would be a bad omen to have, "Well Good Luck at the Exams!" She said as she vanished into the crowds, stunned by the whole experience i couldn't help but feel flush as I had finally talked to a girl in a long while, 'Even if i did't really talk at all.' It was still nice but the last time I had was that one girl Momo Yaoyorozu from the accident, 'I hope I can talk to her again and apologize to her.' Izuku feels that he didn't do enough to help her that day and so he wants to apologize for being in the way more than anything but quickly shaking his head he entered the large auditorium where he found his seat next to an angry katsuki who seemed to sneer at me every moment he could but ignored me if I even looked in his direction, 'like I get that I technically took back the words that i took back but... How can my presence alone piss off someone for next to no reason?' It's not the first time I've asked myself this exact question but still have yet to answer it yet.

"HELLO! MY HAPPY AND LISTENING AUDIENCE! CAN I GET A HEEYAAAHHH!" Present Mic said from up on the stages podium and what he got in response was absolute silence, Present Mic is a hero who does talk shows and hosts his own radio show, his primary audience is for teens and young adults who wish to learn more about heroics and music so i find myself there a bit sometimes too and if he is here then that must mean the rest of the staff are certified Professional Heroes too, "Shut it." Katsuki said from next to me in a low aggressive tone, 'Oh, I must have said that out loud on accident.', deciding to ignore his words since he ignored me in the beginning made me feel a little better but it was trampled by Present Mic's continued speech, "Listen up my captivated Audience! The exams will be held in 10-minute-long 'Mock City Maneuvers'! Within this exam you can bring whatever you want and you'll head to the designated areas provided on the assigned ID cards!" Present mic said excitedly, "Makes sense when they put it that way, with so many of us of course they'd put us into an open area." I said offhandedly mostly to myself but then Kacchan chimed in with, "They want to keep kids from the same middle school to help each other, I guess you don't die today Deku." katsuki said not even looking at me, this is when I just ignored him.

"Now follow closely people! Within the different testing spaces you'll be able to face up against 3 types of fake villains we have made, Which we have labeled as 1 pointers, 2 pointers and 3 pointers! Each one is stronger than the next, so be careful! Are defeating a villain you'll gain points equal to the points designated! Just remember that playing the Antihero and attacking the other exam takers is prohibited and your spot is then forfeit but that's not hard to do, just slay villains and gain points that's the goal." Present Mic said rather loudly, so I guess from his own words then that means they vary in difficulty, looking at the paper i can see the o pointer wasn't mentioned but is placed after the 3 pointer and not before the 1 pointer, 'Could that mean it's stronger than the 3 pointers?' I thought to myself but I guess my muttering habit hasn't fully disappeared entirely since a few people gave me looks and Katsuki's death glare increased in density.

"Excuse me! May I ask a question." A random examinee had said as he stood up with his blue hair and glasses but the way he said didn't sound like a question more of a demand, "Why is it that you state 3 types when the paper distributed has 4! Can this be a mistake? And if so it's highly unbecoming of a fine institute known as UA, Just about everyone in this room is aiming to be a hero is it not your job to show us as Role models to be truly upstanding Heroes!" The boy said with a bit of intensity and ferocity in his tone, 'He really plays by the rules, huh?', "And You!" He said pointing in my direction which had me realize he was looking directly at me and no one else, "Yes you with the curly hair! You've been muttering to yourself the whole time, It's very distracting!" he said as his glare got even more holier than thou-ish in nature, "If you think this is a social gathering for friend or as a game then just leave." He said with some sort of self conviction and justice.

After hearing this random boy call me out for literally no valuable reason other than he believes he thinks I'm wasting my time or not wanting to be a hero? Oh he is dead wrong, Standing from my seat I looked him in the eyes over the crowded sea of entrance examinee's, "If you think I'm going to apologize for minding my own business and making my own assessment of the info provided to us then your wrong," I stated defiantly, not wanting to be pushed into that same role I was forced to have at my previous school, As a _coward_, As a _weakling_, As someone _Useless_, "and to answer that question you would have had figured out the reason why if you actually looked at the sheet provided to us, then you'd know it lists it's point value at 0 and with a bit of additional info along with it stating that it is indeed an 'obstacle' more than an opponent, that is to be _avoided_, since after defeating the 0 point value bot you will lose your points that you've earned up till then, which shows us that there is no merit in going after it or even mentioning it but if anyone of us here had half the insight that you claim to have you'd have known that." I said as I finished my piece and looked over at present Mic's stock still face, completely ignoring the boys response or gestures to my words, 'I mean if he wants to write me off then he can but I won't let him or any other say anything like that to my face, not again.' I thought as past memories of being bullied and beaten entered my head only to be filtered out in favor of Present Mic voice continue to explain the exams, "Y-Yes Number 1010 is right about what he said but overall the 0 pointer is just as he stated an adversary not even worthy of being mentioned because it can take your points away was the hidden aspect of the test, so congrats on figure that out! Now also to take note about the 0 point bot is that it rampages within small spaces!" Present Mic said with an excited grin that hide under his high collar, "Now just as our school motto states and in the words of our great hero Napoleon Bonaparte said 'True Heroism consists in being superior to ills of life.', PLUS ULTRA! Good Luck!" He finished the speech with that last bit of info but his face spoke untold words as if we were suppose to figure out more than what we had been told but I couldn't think more of it when the wave of students swept me from the auditorium out toward the large city spaces after changing into his other green and white tracksuit with his red sneakers, he was ready.

"It's like an actual city!" Someone remarked.

"Yea no joke, UA really doesn't play around." Another replied.

"And it suppose to be filled with the robots? Awesome!" Someone else replied.

And it had been, the large open space provided plenty of ways ones quirk could be used but obviously since it's heavier focused on combat a lot of people would miss out on the chance to be heroes, especially those with strong quirks but with alternative means of controlling a situation, the buildings if infiltrated probably hold more bots but of weaker design so those with stealth based quirks can shine, the tall buildings could be scaled by those with better movement based quirks and possibly be used by 'Dive Bombing' Tactics for those with air based quirks and the streets, alleys and commercial district showed room for many bots to be crawling around, in all it was an amusing sight but if it was compared to All Might it looks like a play pen more then anything else.

Izuku kept most of his wits to himself and hadn't spoke to anyone since he doesn't know anyone here but a few people had caught his eye, A tall boy that rivals him in height and even stood 2 inches taller than him on flat ground but what really caught his eye was his webbed tentacle appendages that seemed to have different body parts to it, like ears, mouths, hands or even eyes, 'Such a cool quirk! I wonder if he can create more limbs or if he can have multiple features on one appendage, what is his limit of how many he can create!' His love of quirks brought a smile to his slightly frowning face from the earlier discussion he was pulled into before his eyes sweeped over to a blond boy of french descent? But what intrigued him was the belt wrapped around his waist, 'Does he need that to channel his quirk? The lens on it makes me think it's light based but what's it's draw backs?' Izuku having been lost in his thoughts still surveyed the expanding group of students and noticeable quirks had really made him wish he had brought a notebook or two with him and take some notes on the various quirks but then his eyes for a third time landed on someone he had met, the same girl from earlier, the brunette with a gravity quirk, 'I should go apologize from earlier and wish her luck, she seems nervous.' Izuku thought to himself as he made only two steps in her direction only to then feel a hand on my shoulder that hand me subconsciously flinch from under his touch but I had to steel myself if I don't want repeats of my childhood, **"Aww look at little deku, what you gonna do? Cry?!" **I pushed those thoughts away, 'That was then, This is now.' I reasoned to myself, "That girl seems to be busy, are you trying to distract her? Why are you at UA?" A familiar voice that I couldn't place, originated from the person behind me.

Turning my head to look at him from over my shoulder I can see that it's the same boy from earlier, I looked down at his hand before looking him in the eyes again, his hand still hadn't moved so I placed two fingers on his index finger and lifted his hand off of it before turning around and meeting him now face to face, "how can I help you?" I asked more sarcastically than I intended but that subject seemed to be lost on the other individual as I hardened my face a bit, not aware of the small smile that climbed onto my face, "Are you trying to interfere with the others or only her? Did you come to come here to just be a distraction, Most of us would appreciate it if you wouldn't." He said with a sort of justice that was simply misplaced and possibly a little pride of his was making him act this way, I don't really know but is this how all aspiring heroes act?

"Hey did you see that, he flinched under that guys touch?"

"Yeah you think that he'd be more confident with his physique and they way he spoke up earlier."

People formed a somewhat circle around us coming up with their own perspectives and assumptions of me and my abilities, now the boy was glaring at me as he crossed his arms in front of me, clear signs of being close-minded, 'Well you mess with bulls, you get the horns.' I thought to myself, "So what are you here for to belittle other examinee's _or make accusations and assumptions about others_? I thought this was a school for _**heroes**_, not _villains_ and **posers**. Maybe if you stopped looking at things black and whit you'd be able to see all that is grey, maybe I possible know the person you so easily judge as me distracting could also be someone I know and I do know exactly what I'm here for, can you say the same about yourself?" I told him clearly and without sparing a second glance I walked off and left a slightly bewildered group of individuals, 'Hopefully the smart ones can learn and the ones who are to hard headed can understand.' I thought to myself since I generally want to help people look past face values but that doesn't matter to me, I have an exam to complete.

**"Listen up could-be-students! I'll be your announcer of this exam Present Mic! So with that said! START!"**

A silent beat dropped after that as everyone was thrown off by Present Mic's words but i didn't really care because as soon as I heard the words start I was already running forward at 5% Full cowling, This name I just recently came up with on the pseudo full form I hope to achieve, Fullest Cowling which is basically 100% but hopefully without draw backs but anyway I had better matters to focus on such as the three 3 pointer bots that jumped out in front of me from an alleyway, sliding under the chassis of the tank like model and hopping out from the other side to mount on top of it like a bull rider as it tried to grab but instead I grabbed them and stabbed it into the head of the bot which caused the 2 missile holsters to fire off, 'I must have hit the mega board!' I thought as I leaped from the top of it and on to the opposite sidewalk only to watch the missile strike down and take care of the other two 3 pointers for me, "I hope those count as mine." I said to myself sparing them one look as I left in search of the city center and rack myself some more points.

[In a dark room with multiple holographic screens various people have and had been watching Izuku and a plethora of other student hopefuls and making comments on the innovativeness of some the tactics and of the quirks broadcasted and discussed amongst the multiple heroes in the room, even All Might had been there as his eyes never once strayed from Izuku on the screen.]

**"8 Minutes Remaining!" **

Present mic announcement had me realize that I need to kick up the pace so turning the corner I was able to see a bunch of people taking bots from others and each person had been using their quirks in some peculiar ways for some outlandish quirks, a dude with claws and a girl that could shift into a bluish haze or another who literally turned into a fucking python. "Those are so cool! but it won't help me get points" I said to myself before spotting a building next to a flag pole and a couple other stepping stones I had a stupid plan that I hoped I could pull off, Running across the pavement and jumping on to a small stone wall and hopping over to a higher chain-link fence I used my momentum to jump over to the flag pole and twist my body around it and carry on the momentum on to the building ledge just barely as I gripped it's edge and hoisted myself up and over and into a roll and continued moving, this time using the height advantage to scope out any potential points I can muster, "I have 9 so far if they allowed me those 2 byproducts from earlier but I need more to get in." I said to myself as I reached the buildings edge and lept to another adjacent building, I continued this on the lookout for 3 pointers not really giving and time to the lesser points since I wanted quality over quantity with this little set time but a yelp caught my attention as the 2 boys I had seen earlier had been cornered by five 3 pointers, seven 2 pointers and eleven 1 pointers, the tentacle guy seemed to be fending them off alone as the other boy with the belt seemed to be sick to his stomach, "Shibuya Smash!" I exclaimed as I came down like a bolt of lightning and destroyed five of the 1 pointers, the 2 and 3 pointers were the first to respond and shot missiles at me, none lethal of course but I still dodged to the right under two of the 1 pointers and the missiles destroyed them instead of me, now with the attention drawn to me the Octoguy gained his barrings and started to tear into two of the 3 pointers and the other guy started to shoot a dazzling blue lazer and killed three of the 2 pointers with only two shots, Soon enough I dashed over to a 3 pointer and barreled my fist through it's metal frame and latched myself on to a 2 pointer and ripped it in half, deciding I had done enough to help as the 2 had made quick work on the last of the bots, octoguy having destroyed the the four 1 pointers and 2 of the 2 pointers while the Lazer Man had shot down the remaining two 3 pointers and the last 2 pointer and had now they both seemed to be resting I called out to them, "hey I hope you guys didn't mind me interfering but it looked like you could've used some help." I said as I looked over their bodies for injuries but was glad to only see scrapes and bruises, so nothing serious.

"No you actually came right when we needed help," the octoguy said as he looked around and saw no other peers around, "We could've been in a terrible situation if you hadn't showed up." The boy said it from a mouth on his tentacle appendage while the other boy nodded his head in agreement, "Naw it was nothing, you would've done the same if the roles were reversed." I said looking around for a few more bots, "Anyway I should get going but uh your guy's quirks are cool and they work fairly well together for this exam, a close quarters quirk and a mid to long ranged quirk can help you rack up if you choose the right fights." I said more to myself than really speaking to them, the 2 just looked at each other about to say something when present Mic spoke up again.

["Ohhhh he helped them?" Someone had said as he watched the boy in interest and as 3 individuals rose up a sign with the number 5 on it, each one of them a little shocked at the prospect of another giving points and even more so when they had seen they allotted the same values.]

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Only 5 minutes remain!"**

"Well guys, that is my Que to leave, Good Luck On the Exam!" I said as I ran away in search of more points, not able to here the "You too" from the 2 he just helped but more inclined to find more, 'If my numbers are right then I should be at 21 points right now, I need More." I started that sentence in my head but then said it outwardly in hopes of it encouraging me to get more, running into a few buildings I was able to test and actually find out that my theory of the villain bots being inside them, so I was able to clear out 2 small building with about twenty 1 pointers, five 2 pointers and two 3 pointers split between them and now with my new numbers I must be at 60 points in total.

["We don't tell the exact number or where we assigned the bots and in such a wide battlefield with a limited time table, it helps bring out the best characteristics in them, Don't you agree?" A voice spoke in the dark camera room as multiple people had agreed, "In this place you can find those who can assess the situation down to a T, The Intelligence gatherers, Those who can speed on to the crime scenes, Mobility Experts, People who under tireless situation can keep a clear and level head, Decision Makers, And then we have our natural-born warriors...," As each category was described a student was displayed on the screen to showcase those characteristics at the most extreme within their possible students. "These abilities are exactly what we need to preserve the peace within our cities and our nations borders, their aptitude is weighted by their points that they've earned." the voice stated from on top of his chair with the distinct outline of two small mouse ears on their head, "it is time for the big reveal of the 0 pointer!" that same voice said as another figure nearby the controls flipped open a glass case labelled Yaruki Switch and pressed the big red button.]

**"We have now reached the 3 Minute Mark Everybody! Get those points Quick because your gonna need them! YEEEAAAAHHH!" **

Present Mic's warning would have been concerning if I hadn't already been more concerned about the gigantic hulking mass that is labelled the 0 pointer, 'rampage in small places my ass, that thing isn't an obstacle one can just avoid!' I internally monologued to myself as various others fled pass me, one being that entitled person using his engine like legs to dash away at high speeds, I swear I could feel a stare as he ran past me but my eyes wouldn't look away from the thing before me as it screeched and trampled buildings around it. **BOOOOOOOM!** Multiple bits of debris and wind rushed past me and hit the pavement around the city without care or discrimination in it's pursuit to cause chaos, 'that's completely Over powered!' I thought in horror of getting stomped by it, so I turned and was headed to run away but the yelp of pain and the familiar brown hair of the girl I met today was sprawled on the ground and stuck in the path of the giant monster.

['When there is nothing to be gained but...']

Seeing the incoming leg of the behemoth I had ran in before my thought process could catch up as I had reached the girl from earlier and was holding the giant mass of metal above my head, my right arm was at 100% and was bursting with power under my skin but thanks to my training I could hold it just long enough to come up with a plan, looking down at the girl who stared at me as I could see her face was washed away from fear to a look of awe, Putting on a smile I said, "Hey could you help me?" My question through her off guard since from any other point of view It would looks like I was helping her but from what I could remember of our meeting is that she had a quirk that allows her to control gravity of what she touches, "Your quirk," She looked at me questioningly, "I need you to use it on me! Mine is capable of breaking my bones but if you use yours on me I sure I can get away with it!" I said with a smile plastered on my face, "Okay! Tell me what to do!" She agreed with me, "Great! I need you to hold on to me," 'Hold on to you?!' she thought embarrassed at the thought of clinging to a boy she just met that day but she shook her hand and grabbed around his shoulders, Izuku still holding the bot back with his one arm told the rest of his plan, "I can only control my quirk so much and I'm going to jump with less power than my fist is currently holding, so I'm going to need you to make us weightless, I'll handle the rest!", "H-hai!" She said from behind my shoulders.

['...rising to those challenges is surely the mark...']

Now to the onlookers and in particularly to a certain spectacled individual it felt like he was right in his earlier assessment and the boy he admonished publicly but was defiant enough to speak back would actually get not only himself but also another killed _but_ as he watched even more of the scene play out he had a sense of dread wash over him as all he could do was stand and watch from the sidelines as the 2 had been crushed.

['...of a True Hero.' All Might internally thought to himself as he waited in belated breath.]

**"DETROIT SMASH!"** Izuku's voice rang over like it embodied thunder itself and then _like inverse lightning,_ A green flash sprouted from the ground and struck through the entire hulking mass that once was the 0 pointer.

[ A multitude of excited laughing and encouraging remarks had been made through out the dark room as a mouse eared individual happily danced on his elevated seat, 'That selfless sacrificial part of you still hasn't changed has it, _my boy_.' All Might thought happily as he watched his successor with a grin.]

Izuku's arm was purple and obviously broken as it hurt so bad and from his memories of the times training it, He still couldn't help but tear up at the staggering amount of pain swelled within him as the adrenaline faded, 'This pain is never goes away.' I thought as I gritting my teeth into a smile I looked over at the girl, "Can you let us down?" I asked trying not to let out yelps of pain from how she lowered us slowly to the ground and my arm hurt even worse once we reached the asphalt covered streets, now all I could do was hold my arm tentatively not trying to broach it along the sensitive skin, _'Just wait for a doctor Izuku, Someone will be there soon.'_ I mumbled to myself not really caring if anyone heard me, the girl he saved, the boy he antagonized or the 2 other boys he helped that looked over him had been ignored in favor of dealing with this pain and the realization that I just destroyed the 0 pointer, 'good bye points.' I thought bitterly as I spat up some blood, who knows holding 100% for to long internally could have done some serious internal damage as I spit up a bit more blood.

(In the dark room 6 individuals held up a sign with 10 points assigned each.)

_**Izuku Midoriya "Supposedly" 0 points.**_

**"And It's All Over! YEEEAAHHHH! Now That's what I call An Ending!" **Present Mic shouted over the speakers.

"Did you see that! He destroyed that thing!"

"To have a strength-enhancing quirk but still be skiddish looking, I mean didn't he flinch earlier?"

"That's true but he also stood up for himself..."

"Whatever it is, he really showed us up today."

Tons of people had been talking about the achievement that izuku had accomplished, destroying that monster with only a punch but it didn't sit right with the boy in glasses who had seen everything, he had seen the boy's hesitation at facing the behemoth but it was thrown out the door when he noticed that girl, 'That same girl from earlier,' he thought remembering how he scolded him for trying to distract her, 'Did none of them see, Anyone would have ran, between the risk of his life or the double standard of beating it, but... _He only did it because she_... he didn't even hesitate then!' Something sparked behind his eyes as he couldn't help but feel like he lost, "this is UA, Why didn't think of it before..." The boy thought to himself as a figure made her way onto the scene, it's Chiyo the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl all suited up in her hero garb as she passed gummies and healed those needed healing until she came across the sorry state of Izuku, now having to put on the facade of not knowing him she said, 'What a dangerous quirk, it looks like your body still can't use it." before leaning in with extended lips that kissed him into perfect health with a _phat_ **SMOOCH!**

It's a well known fact to those at UA that she is the undisputed backbone that allows for all the crazy shit that is allowed at this school and soon enough the results showed Izuku's arm had fully healed and he felt a bit more tired but he could still walk, so standing up with tiredness drawn across his face as he stood and gave her an appreciative if quiet, "Thank You..." but she heard it regardless, "Hey you wouldn't happen to Izuku Midoriya would you?" She said already knowing the answer, "Hai." I replied, "Good, that makes it easier, about the request you sent in. It's been accepted so now if you don't get a move on you'll be late! And take some gummies!" She said giving him some as he started his jog off to the exits and as he ate a couple of the bears he could feel his energy returning and was delighted by a tasty treat.

Now a few people who had met the boy that day had been curious but none so more than the girl he saved from the 0 point bot, so she had to ask, "Please don't take this as rude but what is it that he requested?" The girl asked the question that was on 3 boys minds and a few other curious bystanders, Chiyo seeing the girl and having watched the broadcast felt like enlightening her as she watched the retreating back of Izuku, "Well that boy had requested to apply to the Hero course of course...," Which had many people nod their heads in acknowledgement, "but he also signed up to the other 3 courses as well." What she said had made quite a few people look at themselves and try to compare themselves to the boy that they had made fun of but then be put in their places by his sheer drive to out pass them, "I think that boy just wanted nothing more than to get into UA and find a way to transfer to the Hero Course if he could but anyway enough about that how are you feeling sweetie?" Chiyo asked the girl as she felt flustered to be fussed over and nearby 2 boys eyes shined in respect while the other grit his teeth in bitterness, but it was directed at himself of all people.

**Exam End**

* * *

**A Week Later at All Star Orphanage, Izuku Pov.**

(**An:** Just to clear up this plot point, yes All Might adopted him but he hasn't told him yet or planned to move him in yet, right now it's on paper and documented but Izuku is unaware and a deal was struck so that Yagi would help pay any expenses concerning him living at the orphanage and they were not to tell him about it until either his birthday or if Yagi brought it up.)

For a week Izuku just went through the motions of his routine, not entirely sure of himself after, the entire week he had no contact with All Might and it's probably because of the big fat 0 he got on the heroics physical exams but he is sure that he at least passed into one of the other courses, Izuku felt slightly sluggish as he waited and everyday just sapped more and more out of him as he just stared at his ceiling, something that swells him with pride and joy just couldn't seem to do that as he stood up and walked downstairs to his mailbox, 'All might probably won't talk to me because I failed, he might just be planning on how to tell me to give his quirk back! Can I even give it back?' These thoughts swelled within him as he made his way but he didn't answer them in favor of opening his empty mailbox that was next to all the others, "Today is suppose to be when at least a letter arrives..." I said to myself as I leaned against the lockers cool metal frame, 'probably thought I sucked so bad That I didn't even deserve a Letter.' I thought to myself depressed.

"Or perhaps this letter isn't the only thing to arrive." A voice drew my attention as I looked over in still shock as I am staring at the principal of UA, Nezu,_ 'and did he read my mind!'_

**(An: **Sorry I'm lazy but the mouse eared person referenced earlier is him.)

"No I didn't I can tell from your facial features but, _We need to talk_, can we go somewhere private?" Nezu asked as he pulled out 4 different colored letters from his suit pocket, each with UA signature logo stamped in red wax.

"Y-yeah p-please, Come with me." Izuku said jittery as he lead the principal to his room.

* * *

**Finally with the entrance exam finished I can now say I've stepped onto that starting line...**

The frame stops on Midoriya's tall broad back as he wears his school uniform, cherry blossoms fell around him as he stared at the tall UA Entrance Gates.

**...Oh and did I forget this is how I became the Greatest Hero...**

* * *

"Hey All Might!"

"Yes Izuku?"

"You told me why you smile but I want to tell you why I smile?"

"oh, really?" All Might said intrigued because he has wondered why himself.

"Yeah! Like you I understand the reason to hide your fears behind a smile, _but _I smile so that when others see it they'll be safe in knowing that I'm there, To save them!" Izuku said happily as he gave All Might a blinding smile.

* * *

**Recap:** Izuku is born as an orphan and has suffered to bullying and harassed as an outcast by society for being a Quirkless individual(Which is a lie.) and still pushed his grief aside to better himself, after an accident that subconsciously changed him at the age of 5 Izuku sets his sight on to being a hero even if he was quirkless, so for 3 years he had worked to make money and pay for lessons and access to a gym to train himself in CQC as a hero but just 10 months before the UA entrance exams he has a chance meeting with his Number 1 Hero, All Might, and after changing the heroes mind he was bestowed the chance to earn the heroes Quirk if only he completed a task within 10 months time, and after 7 grueling months Izuku had completed the Objective early but at the same time was put through an accident that seems to show there is something deeper than what it seems is _the surface_ of Izuku subconsciousness, Completing the last 3 months of training and he seemed to gain slight control over the heroes quirk he went to the entrance exams where he had lost all his points for destroying the 0 point robot to save a girl in the process and so after finishing the entrance exams Izuku was welcomed to the sight of Principal Nezu on his doorstep with not 1 but 4 letters,_ What does the voices inside him want to say? Why does his eyes urn yellow, and how will Izuku's life continue going forward?_

**An****: **This chapter was written much longer than I'd have liked, since it's near 29k is a lot for a newb like me but I wanted to do it. In the next chapter I'll catch up and go above and finish most of the USJ ARC, maybe even do the tournament too just for the hell of it but I want you guys to know that this isn't an empty promise. Also if you guys want to learn what quirk was given to Izuku well then get strapped in because that will be explained in the next chapter, _or so_...

**P.s. **The next chapter i will be sending out will be Izuku's journey to Overwatch, also I won't lie I and a couple other writers on this site came up with the same idea about izuku signing up with the support classes and I kinda wanted to add that aspect too but I can't really tell if I got the idea on my own or not about Izuku taking the other entrance exam but anyway I hope it is acceptable and I don't get flak for it.

**Translation**

For OC's name meanings and description.

Nari: Thunder.

Kawa: River.

Hoshi: Star.

Nari Hoshi: A tall lanky man of 6ft flat with yellow eyes and side combed black hair, usually seen in a suit with a blue tie. Nari's quirk is to send electrical shocks from his body but only on touch. His attitude is that of a little stern and guarded but once the shell is cracked he is very kind, his ultimate weakness are the kids he cares for and his loving wife.

Kawa Hoshi: A beautiful petite woman of 5'3ft with blue eyes and white hair, she usually wears a yellow dress or something in yellow. Her quirk is water manipulation which allows here to use bodies of water to her will, she generally doesn't use her quirk out of being to scared of it to actually use it. her weaknesses are tide with her husbands but ultimately she doesn't want to be the cause of their pain.

And yes I did change the names of Momo's parent to Hiroshi and Sakai.

**Additionally**: I'm really sorry, my life after high school changed drastically and now I'm on a job hunt among-st things but no I didn't forget this story and I have more to come. Till next time, bye bye.


End file.
